Zoids: Chapter Two
by Chibi Reli
Summary: Now in Class S, the Blitz Team needs a new pilot. They hire a girl named Ami Kamiya, better known as Fire Cat with an Zoid called Rapidfire. With her help, the team will fightl to get to the Champions, but is Bit falling in love? **IMPORTANT**
1. A Brand New Team, Goodbye Brad and Hello...

**Zoids: Chapter Two**

**A Brand New Team, Goodbye Brad and Hello Ami**

            "Brad, I can't believe that you're actually leaving us. We're a team," Leena complains standing up from the couch. The whole Blitz team has been called into the common area so that Brad could tell them of his decision.

            "We were. I'm going to a different team now," Brad says as he lay on the couch.

            "Well, which one then?" Bit asks while looking through a magazine.

            "Naomi's."

            "But, but, but why?" Jamie asks who is just as disappointed as Leena.

            "Well…"

            "Leave it alone Jamie. If he wants to leave, he can leave. We'll miss you a lot though bud," Bit answers looking up from his magazine.

            "Same here."

            Bit walks in the town, with an arm full of flyers, posting them around. The wind picks up and starts to blow away some of the papers, but he doesn't notice. "Why am I the one who always has to do things like this? I'm the best warrior on the Blitz Team .I shouldn't have to put up the fliers."

            "Hey you! Didn't anyone teach you not to litter?" Bit turns around to see a woman, about his age. She is average height with a great figure, medium length auburn-red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a pair of jeans with a short tight red tank top. She also has a long red tail that moves and a pair of red cat ears. Bit just stares at her though.

            'Wow! She's a total knockout. So pretty…'

            "Hello?" The girl waves the fliers in front of him. He suddenly wakes up out of his stupor and looks at the girl only inches away from his face. He starts to blush, rubbing the back of his head.

            "Sorry about that. I zone out sometimes."

            "No problem," she says giving him a huge smile. "So, you're looking for a new Zoid Warrior for the Blitz team? I've heard a lot of great things about them, especially that Ligar Zero and its pilot."

            "Yeah? Well, you talking to him right now," he says poitning to himself with pride.

            "So, you're Bit Cloud? It's nice to meet you." She puts the fliers back on his stack, except for one.

            "It's nice to meet you too, um…"

            "Ami."

            "So, are you a warrior?"

            "Sure am."

            "Then you should come by and apply. You'd be joining one of the best teams there are."

            "Alright, I'll try. Well, I gotta go. See ya." She turns around and runs away.

            'I wonder if she'll really come? And what's up with that cat costume?'

            "Next!" Dr. Toros shouts with the three remaining warriors of the Blitz team by his side. They all organize their papers as the next person walks in, none other than Harry Champ.

            "Harry! What are you doing here?" Leena screams.

            "I'm here to join your team. That way, I can be closer to you Leena dear."

            "Sorry, application denied," she says stamping it with a stamp showing rejected in big red letters.

            "What? But, you can't do that to me."

            "I already did. See ya." She gets up from her seat and kicks him out the door. She sits back down and starts to look through the papers.

            "We had almost a hundred applicants and we still can't find someone to replace Brad," Jamie complains resting his head on the table. "All the good warriors are on teams."

            "I guess we'll just wait for tomorrow," the doc sighs.

            "Wait! I'm here." The girl Bit met from before walks in with her red cat costume, except she is wearing a pair of black leather bell bottoms with a red jacket that only covers her bust with a tail that goes to the back of her knees. But all the men can do is stare, with their mouths wide open and drooling. 

'Wow, she's pretty,' they all think.

"Am I too late?" she asks putting her application on the table.

            "Of course not pretty lady. Why don't you sit down?" The doc pulls up a chair for her and she sits down. 

            "Thank you very much." Leena only gives her a death stare.

            "So, miss…"

            "Kamiya. Ami Kamiya."

            "Well, it looks like you seem like a very qualified applicant. You've never lost any battles except one and you were once part of the Fire Team, a class S team. What happened to that?" the doc asks.

            "That team sounds familiar," Jamie whispers.

            "Oh. My partner passed away, so I've become a solo warrior, until now I hope," she says turning her head away all teary eyed.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Something as tragic as that should never happen to such a pretty girl like you," the doc says holding both of her hands in his.

"Hold on! I have a question," Leena shouts, standing up and slamming both hands on the table. "What's up with the cat costume?" Ami gets up and looks at the four.

"It's to match my Zoid of course. I believe that for a warrior to be successful, she must be in tune with her Zoid at all times and dressing up as it helps me out," she answers moving her tail around like a cat.

"Alright then, just one more question, what kind of Zoid do you have?" Bit asks.

            "I don't what it's called because I just found it one day, but I named it Rapidfire."

            "Wait a sec. You're, you're, you're that Ami Kamiya?" Jamie asks surprised.

            "That's right. Normal people know me as Ami, but the true Zoid Warriors know me as Fire Cat." She ends her speech with a little smirk with her arms crossed at her chest.

            "Whoa. I've heard some great things about the great Fire Cat. It would be an honor to have you aboard our team," the doc responds all starry eyed. 'She could get us a lot more money.'

            "Hold it right there girly. If you want to be a part of this team, you have to battle me," Leena says.

            "I wouldn't want to embarrass you, but if you insist, I can never turn down a challenge."

The group walks into the storage area for the Zoids, only to see a huge red cheetah like Zoid by the entrance. "Is that yours?" Bit asks.

"Yeap. This is Rapidfire. I found her when I was very young and getting ready for one of my first battles. My baby has top of the line weaponry, a great defense system, and a pair of ion rocket boosters to go along with its light weight to help it go even faster than when the Ligar Zero gets that blue armor. This is probably one of the fastest and most powerful Zoids around."

"Let's get started. I'll show you how powerful my Gunsniper is," Leena boasts.

"Alright. Keep the battle fair you two," Jamie says at his computer in the hoovercraft. 

"Sure thing Jamie."

"Good. Then start fighting."

"Try this on. Weasel Total Assault!" Ami waits with her Zoid as the missiles approach. Once they reach only a few feet, she sprints away. "Hey, where did she go?" Leena looks on her radar. It suddenly beeps and Rapidfire comes straight toward her. She quickly moves out of the way. "Man, that things fast."

"Wow. I've never seen a Zoid move so fast before. It might even be faster than Zero Jagar," Jamie comments. 

"With speed like that, she doesn't have to worry about getting hit."

"So Leena, are you ready to give up, or do I have to humiliate you?" Ami says continuing her sprinting so Leena can't find her.

"No one humiliates me! Weasel Total Assault!" But the attack misses again.

"Now, to defeat you with only one hit." Rapidfire starts to charge straight towards the Gunsniper. As it charges, it starts to glow.

"Is it going to use what I think it's going to use?" Bit asks out loud.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Rapidfire claws Leena and the Zoid falls to the ground.

"So, as the agreement set by Leena, since you beat her, you can now join," Doc Toros states.

"What about it Ami?" Bit asks.

"Sure. I'm getting a little tired of the whole solo thing anyways."

"Hey, you want me to show you around?"

"Sure."

            Hey, so I've finally joined the Blitz team. It's only been a few days and I'm already going into my first battle. It's going to be a challenge working with others again, but I think I can handle it. Well, here goes nothing. Next time on **Zoids: Chapter Two- The Big Day, Fire Cat's Day View. Ready? Fight!**

Thanks for reading. Please respond. Just a note, as for Ami's tail, she doesn't use her hand to move it. It's like she was born with it, even though she wasn't. My idea was that she had the tail implanted so little nerve like things went into her spine so she could move it. Anyways, check out my other stories.


	2. The Big Day, Fire Cat's Day View

**Zoids: Chapter Two   **

**The Big Day, Fire Cat's Day View**

            Ami works on her Rapidfire as she whistles. She works on the cockpit hanging over the nose and using the bottom of the lip as a footrest. The platform is nearby on the side. "Come on. Why won't you tighten?" Meanwhile, Bit walks in looking for her. 

            "Where can she be?" He looks around with his hands in his pocket and looks up to see her working on her Zoids. "Hey Ami." She doesn't hear him. He takes in a deep breath and cups his hands around his mouth. "Hey Ami!"

            "What!" she screams startled. She slips off the mouth, but grabs it with her right hand. She looks downward and sees Bit embarrassed.

            "Sorry about that! _Now she'll never like me._"

            "IT will be okay if you just help get me down from here!" she screams swinging around.

            "Oh, right." He finds the platform and moves it over. She swings a little and lands on the platform safely. She presses a button and it starts to lower. "So, what are you doing here?" She leans on the edge of the platform.

            "Working on my Zoid. It felt funny during the battle with Leena."

            "It is really impressive. How did you find it?"

            "Well, I was walking around one day because I was nervous about my first Zoid battle. I only had a weak Sabre Tiger and didn't think I would do that well. All of a sudden, a saw a giant line of dust storm up and end at some nearby rocks. I went over to see what caused it and saw Rapidfire there. It didn't seem to belong to anyone, so I piloted her home and have been using her ever since. How did you find the Ligar Zero?" She looks next to Rapidfire and stares at Ligar.

            "Well, I was looking for some scrap metal during a Zoid battle and I kinda messed up the Blitz team's battle. Then I decided to go and look around their base, but I was caught in a trap. They kinda kept me and that's when I saw Ligar. He helped free me and we've been together since then."

            "Nice story. So, what did you come here for anyways?"

            "Doc wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready."

            "Great. I'm starving." She hops off the platform and they head toward the door.

            "Where are they?" Leena complains playing with her fork.

            "They'll be here soon Leena. Just be patient." Just then Ami and Bit walk in.

            "Sorry we're late. WE got caught up in a few things."

            "Who cares. Just sit down so we can eat." Bit sits down next to Ami. 

            "Well, on to bigger things, we have a battle tomorrow against the Strike team. They use three Lightning Scythes, which means Leena, Bit and Ami will be fighting," Dr. Toros says standing up while everyone started to eat.

            "Great. My first battle." She takes a piece of chicken and passes the plate on.

            "Since they're using Lightning Scythes, we're going to have to rely more on our speed and now that we have Ami, we should have no problem."

            "But of course, I will surely win the battle," Leena boasts taking a bite of chicken.

            "So, you looking forward Ami?" Bit asks.

            "I sure am. Hey Jamie, this chicken is really good. What's in it?"

            "Oh, well, I've told anyone what I use," he says blushing.

            "I've been wanting to know for a while too. We won't tell anyone," Doctor Toros replies sitting down and starting to serve himself.

            "Well, before I cook, I always but the chicken in pineapple juice." Suddenly Ami spits out all of the food in her mouth and chugs down a glass of water.

            "Did you just say pineapple juice!?" she asks shouting.

            "Yeah, why?"

            "I'm allergic to pineapple juice. My vocal chords swell up and then my throat."

            "Oh man, what do we do?" Bit starts to panic.

            "I gotta go to the hospital now."

            "Okay, you guys. We've finally arrived at the battlefield. Are you guys ready?" Jamie asks in his costume.

            "I sure am."

            "I'm always ready for a battle," Leena says.

            "I guess I am," Ami answers in her raspy voice. 

            "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go out there and win us some prize money!"

            "Launch deck is ready." The hover cargo gets ready to launch the Zoids.

            "Leena ready for battle."

            "Fire Cat ready."

            "Go Jagar!" They all land safely and approach. In space, the judge capsule is launched and lands. 

            "The area within a fifty mile radius is a designated Zoid battle zone. All unauthorized personnel must leave the area. Battle field 0999, ready, fight!"

            "So, where are these Lightning Scythes?" Leena asks looking around.

            "They have to be somewhere," Bit replies starting to move forward.

            "They're charging right towards you guys. It looks like they are trying to surround you guys from all sides."

            "Well then, let's greet them. We'll each take one and finish them off."

            "Sounds good to me Bit. Let's go catch us some prey Rapidfire." Ami and Bit leave in different directions.

            "Then I'll just stay here and get ready to fight."

            "Where are these Zoids?" Ami asks herself while wondering around. Suddenly her screen beeps and she sees the approaching Zoid. She quickly dodges his first attack.

            "Well, I've never seen a Zoid like this before, but I bet it's not as fast as my Lightning Scythe."

            "Yeah, it's faster." Rapidfire starts to sprint to catch up with Lightning Scythe, firing at it.

            "There's no way you're going to catch up to me slowpoke."

            "Wanna try? It's time to go faster Ligar." He puts on the boosters and leaves in a streak. The enemy tries to fire at the Ligar, but Bit quickly dodges them and charges toward him.

            "Well, it looks like you're better than I thought, but you still won't win."

            "OF course I will." They pass each other and charge again. "Let's get ready Ligar. Strike Laser Claw!" Ligar hits the Lighting Scythe straight on and it falls to the ground. "Now, I better see how Ami and Leena are doing."

            "Stay still you creep." No matter how loud she yells and how hard she tries, Leena isn't able to hit the Lightning Scythe. 

            "Playtime is over little dino." The enemy fires at her and she's knocked down.

            Rapidfire cuts in front of the Zoid just as he is about to go faster. He quickly turns around and tries to run away, but Rapidfire runs faster and blocks him off. "Just give up." The man gets a frightened look on his face and as he tries to escape, Ami fires a small particle canon on her back and brings the Zoid down. "Finally." Ahead of her she sees Bit running towards her in the Jagar. "How's it going Bit?"

            "I got my guy and it looks like you got yours. The only problem is that Leena's down. That means it's up to us."

            "I'm right behind you." The two Zoids dash off.

            The last Lightning Scythe approaches the two on coming cats. "So, two more and I'm outta here. It looks like the others weren't strong enough. Well, I better greet them." He starts his charge and heads straight toward them.

            "IT looks like he's coming to greet us. What do you think we should do?" Ami asks.

            "I think I have an idea. Fall back a bit and I'll go ahead and meet him."

            "Sure." Ami turns Rapidfire around and heads in the opposite direction. The enemy Zoid starts to fire, but Jagar quickly dodges and runs behind him.

            "So you want a chase, I'll give you a chase." Jagar picks up speed and chases after the speedy Lightning Scythe. Soon ahead though, a barrage of firing confuses the Zoid. "What's happening?"

            "It looks like you almost forgot about me there boy. Now, you have no where to go." HE tries to back up but Jagar is ready.

            "It looks like you're surrounded. Now why don't you just give up, or my friend in the other Zoid is going to have to damage your Lightning Scythe." Rapidfire pulls out its particle cannon and gets ready for the shot.

            "Okay. I surrender," he sighs and hangs his head in shame.

            "The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz Team!"

            "Alright! We won!" Ami opens up her cockpit door and starts to cheer. "Ow. My throat." She clutches her throat with both hands.

            "This is great. With this combination, we'll never lose," the doc says while dancing around.

            The count of the BackDraft sits in his chair looking at the battle just fought. "It looks like the Blitz Team is doing better than ever before. And now, they have two amazing Zoids that are worth millions. Are the new Zoids ready?"

            "Almost Count. We'll be ready in a week or two."

            "Good. The sooner the better."

            So, things have been going great. We've been winning all our battles and that means money. But wait, who are these weird people who keep leaving us messages? Wait, you want to challenge my team to an unofficial battle? And you're willing to pay five times the normal prize money? Sure, but who are you guys? No way. It can't be. Next time on **Zoids: Chapter Two- Return of an Old Enemy, The BackDraft Rises Again. Ready? Fight!**


	3. A New Enemy Returns, The BackDraft Rises...

Alright you guys. I got some replies from people. One of nice, but the other one just decided to flame me really bad, but it's okay. It's the whole freedom of choice thing, so to whomever decided to flame me, you can think whatever you want, but you never know what kind of fics I like and I can't know what others like. For everyone else, just read on. 

Zoids: Chapter Two 

**A New Enemy Returns, The BackDraft Rises Again**

            "Count, all the Zoids are ready for battle. What should be our next step?"

            "I want you to challenge the Blitz Team now Charles. They'll pay for ruining us before."

            "Yes sir." He salutes the man.

            The four members sit around a table, each with five cards in their hands. "I'll take two." Jamie withdraws two from his hand and places them down on the table. Then he picks up two new ones and puts it into his deck. "I bet ten gummy worms."

            "I accept your wager and raise you two gumballs." Leena puts the two gumballs in the middle of the giant candy pile. Bit and Ami do the same. "Alright, let's see everyone's hand. I got a full house."

            "Oh, I only got three aces," Ami says putting down her cards.

            "Two kings and two sevens." Bit puts his down.

            "Well, I beat everyone. I got a royal flush!" Jamie drops the cards on the table and everyone stares at them and act surprised anime style. Jamie puts his arms around the pile of candy and brings it in.

            "Hey! You must of cheated Jamie!"

            "I so did not Leena."

            "Yeah you guys, stop your fooling around and get down here now!"

            "Well you heard him. We'll finish this later." Jamie runs out with the candy in his arms and Leena runs after him.

            "So doc, why did you want us here?" Leena asks.

            "We got an offer for a Zoid battle from some old friends."

            "And who would that be?" Bit inquires while taking a gummy worm from Jamie's pile.

            "The BackDraft group."  
            "What?" Jamie, Leena, and Bit say with a worm hanging out of Bit's mouth.

            "Who's that?" Ami asks with a questioned look on her face.

            "The BackDraft is a group that breaks the rules of Zoid battling so that its members can have fun betting on which team will win and make the battles more exciting. They fight unauthorized battles though and if you loose, you have to give up your Zoid. Bit got rid of them a while ago, but I guess they're back."

            "Well, let's see what they want." The doc A man with long black hair and brown eyes appears on the screen. 

            "Attention Blitz Team. My name is Charles from the BackDraft Team and I challenge you to an unofficial Zoid battle. It will take place in two days at the battlefield of our choice. If you wish to accept this offer, just send a message back. Hope to see you soon in battle."

            "So, what are we going to do? Do we accept the offer or not?"

            "I think we should accept. Me and Ligar can beat anyone."

            "And they usually offer more than the usual prize money too. That means more money."

            "We'll do it. No one can defeat the great Fire Cat."

            "Well then, I'll send them a message we'll accept."

            "Is everyone ready?"

            "We sure are. Let's get started."

            "Leena ready to battle."

            "Fire Cat ready to leave the other team in the dust."

            "Go Schieder." They all land on the field and wait for the judge to arrive.

            "So, should I think of these guys as a challenge?" Ami asks.

            "You should. They don't play by the Zoid Federation rules and often use tricks to try to win," Jamie answers. "So that means everyone should watch their backs." Suddenly, a Whale King appears and drops off three Sabre Tigers. Then, the dark judge appears.

            "The area within a 50 mile radius is a designated battle zone. Battle code 0999. The Blitz Team versus The Black Team. Ready? Fight!"

            "This doesn't look like it will be a very difficult battle to win. Let's party. Weasel Unit Total Assult!" The barrage of ammunition goes straight for the three zooids, but they run away, only getting hit by a few.

            "Let's see if you've gotten any better Blitz Team." One Sabre Tiger starts to fire at the Ligar and they soon go off on a chase.

            "We have a Gunsniper and the Ligar Zero, but I've never seen that red Zoid before. What should I do if I have no info on it sir?" asks one of the warriors to the man on board. 

"Fight it then and get some data. IT will surely help us in the future."

"Right." 

"Come on kitty." The Sabre Tiger with Bit starts to fire and Bit stays to feel the attack.

"I'll show you why we beat you guys before." HE starts to charge. "Buster Slash!" The attack hits dead on and brings the Zoid down.

Meanwhile, Ami and Leena continue to fight the remaining enemy Zoids. Leena continues to fire as does Ami. "These guys aren't so bad. Hey Leena, what were you guys talking about when you said they were tricky?"

"Well, they were tricky before. Let's just finish this off. Weasel Unit Total Assult!" The missles fly once more and bring the two zoids down.

"The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz Team."

"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be," Jamie comments.

"Yeah. That battle was kinda strange."

"Charles, what exactly was that battle? You should of sent in better Zoids."

"You see sir, I thought before we damaged any of our best Zoids, we should see just how strong the Blitz Team has gotten. It was good because we weren't expecting that new Zoid to be there and we don't know what damage it could of done."

"You have a point. But the next time you try something out, tell me."

"Yes sir."

"So, have you found out anything interesting about this new Zoid?"

(Jamie's Voice): So, we've been on a roll. Actually, Bit and Ami have been on a roll. Those two are a great duo. We also got a new challenge from the Gemini Team. They want to battle Bit and Ami two on two. Hey you two! I don't know how you guys started fighting, but you better make up. There's no way you can win this battle while in a fight. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- Bit and Ami in a fight, The Battle Between the Gemini and the Blitz Teams.

Okay you guys. Please review, even if it is bad. And please read my other stories and visit my site: www.geocities.com/chibireli/. See ya!

-Chibi Reli


	4. Bit and Ami in a fight, The Battle Betwe...

Okay, I revised this chapter just at the end so I could skip a chapter.

**Zoids: Chapter Two**

Bit and Ami in a fight, The Battle Between the Gemini and Blitz Teams 

            "Alright! That's another battle won for the great and undefeatable Fire Cat."

            "And the great Ligar Zero." Ami and Bit cheer from the open cockpits of their Zoids. 

            "Great job you two. You guys are on a role," Dr. Toros comments, "_With these two, we'll get enough money to last us along time._"

            "Hey, what about me?  I was fighting too," Leena says slumping and crossing her arms.

            "But you got knocked out early. It was really only Ami and Bit that did most of the fighting. And with those two fighting, no one will beat us."

            "I say we go back to the hover cargo and celebrate," Ami suggests.

            "Yeah!" the three men agree. 

            "Cheers!" Bit, Ami, Doctor Toros, and Jamie bring their glasses together for a toast.

            "You guys did great out there," Jamie complements again.

            "We know. No one can beat our cats."

            "We're the ultimate team," Bit says taking a drink.

            "That's no lie."

            "This isn't fair. She hasn't been around that long and they're praising her like a goddess. It isn't fair. If there was only some way I could break them up, then I can show them how great I am," Leena whispers to herself sitting on the other side of the room.

            "Good morning everyone." The doctor greets everyone as he comes in all dressed. Bit, Jamie, and Leena sit at the table eating lunch.

            "Dad, it's noon already. Where have you been?" 

            "Oh well, I went to my game room this morning and I guess I just lost track of time." He sits down and starts to serve himself. "By the way, where's Ami?"

            "She's slept in the whole morning. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't even respond," Bit says.

            "I thought I heard her scream last night. Maybe she had a nightmare or something and stayed awake most of the night," Jamie says getting up with his plate.

            "Hm, I want pancakes. How much longer Jamie?" Ami says coming in her pajamas and a package tucked under her arm. She yawns and heads for the table. 

            "Breakfast was a long time ago. We just had lunch," Leena answers.

            "Oh, okay."

            "Is something wrong? You usually don't sleep in late," Bit asks.

            "Oh, I just had a bad dream. That's all." She sits down and rests her head on the package. "OH yeah. Bit, this package came for you." She gives him the package and begins to pick at whatever food is left.  Bit takes the package and opens it.

            "Oh wow. I was wondering when it would come back." He takes out a glass clock and holds it. 

            "Wow, that's beautiful. How did you get it?" Leena asks. 

            "My grandfather gave it to me before he died. I sent it off to be fixed a couple of weeks ago because it looked like it was getting pretty beaten. I don't know what I would do if I found out something happened to it."

            "_Hm, I wonder…_"

            "Oh by the way, we've been challenged by the Gemini Team. These two warriors have hyped up Command Wolves and use teamwork to defeat their enemies. They are extremely good fighters. This means that only two of you guys can battle, and it seems that they've requested to fight Bit and Ami."

            "They must have heard about their winning streak lately," Jamie comments.

            "So, are you two ready for the challenge?"

            "I'm always ready for a battle to show off my great skills," Bit answers.

            "Me too. Cats versus dogs-that'll be a great battle."

            Ami enters Bit's room and turns on the light. "Now where did he leave that part?" She looks around and sees the object on his dresser, next to the clock. "There it is." She walks over, picks it up, and exits. AS she walks by, she spots Leena holding a small garbage bag. "Hey Leena."

            "Hi there Ami." Ami runs off and Leena heads in the other direction.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone runs into Bit's room and sees him on the ground.

            "What happened Bit?" Leena asks.

            "My clock. It's broken. I don't know how. It wasn't by the edge or anything. Something must have knocked it over."

            "OR maybe someone. Ami was the last person to come into your room Bit," Leena answers with a smirk.

            "Well, yeah. Bit wanted me to get something that was on his dresser."

            "So you knocked it over?"

            "I didn't. It was perfectly safe when I left."

            "You're lying." Bit stands up and looks at her.

            "What! Why would I lie about something like breaking a clock?" Ami says raising her voice.

            "Because you're jealous of my great fighting skills."

            "What are you talking about? That doesn't even make any sense."

            "You know what? Just forget it. I'm not talking to you anymore."

            "Fine." Ami turns the other way and walks out.

            "This doesn't look good. If they don't start talking again, they won't be able to fight tomorrow."

            "Don't worry about it Jamie. Everything will be better by tomorrow."

"Alright you guys, the battle is going to start soon. Are you two ready?" the doctor asks Ami and Bit who have their arms crossed.

            "I refuse to battle with her."

            "And I him."

            "Are they still not talking to each other?"

            "Yep doc."

            "The only reason I accepted it so quickly was because I knew how great they worked together. Not what am I supposed to do?"

            "I can fight dad."

            "No offense Leena, but you would be knocked out in no less than five seconds." The doc looks toward Jamie. "What about you Jamie?"

            "You need me here to help with the strategy though."

            "So, I guess Bit and Ami will have to fight."

            "I said I refuse to fight with her."

            "And I said I with him."

            "Come on you two. You'll both get a bigger share of prize money. They're offering three times the normal amount of prize money."

            "Well, on that case…" they say at the same time.

            "Fire Cat ready to fight."

"Let's go Jagar."

"Now you two, you guys gotta work together if you want to win," Jamie comments. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll beat both of them by myself," Bit answers.

"It's so nice to finally meet the duo of the Blitz Team." The two look ahead and see two Command Wolves.

"You two have developed quite the reputation," comments one of the two men. 

"Wolves and dogs have existed for hundreds of years."

"Standing together, like twins, like brothers, no matter what to defeat their enemies."

"And because they always win by sticking together, we've decided to follow in their example."

"With our Command Wolves working together, no group can ever beat us."

"You will never be able to defeat the Gemini Team," the two say in unison.

"We'll see about that," Ami answers back.

"The area within a fifty mile radius has been designated as a Zoid battlefields. Only competitors and personnel are allowed. Battlefield 0983. The Gemini Team versus the Blitz Team. Ready? Fight!"

"Let's show them what we're made of Ligar."

"Let's go Rapidfire." Rapidfire and Ligar Zero charge for the Zoids.

"You know what to do, right Mikako?"

"Right Yamato." The Command Wolves split up and each Blitz team Zoid follows one.

Rapidfire chances one of the Command Wolves and fires at it. "Stay still creep."

"Now that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?" Mikako answers. He turns around and starts to fire at Ami. She heads closer to the Zoid and dodges the bullets. 

"This is too easy." AS she jumps for ht Zoid, it quickly moves out of the way and runs in the other direction. 

"Catch me if you can girly."

"Come and get me boy!" The other Command Wolf fires at Bit from close range. 

"OH man, I gotta back off before I get hit too hard." He backs off and continues to follow it. "If only we could get closer Ligar."

The two Command Wolves meet each other followed by Rapidfire and the Ligar. AS Rapidfire fires, the two wolves move out of the way and the shots hit Ligar Zero instead. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I almost had him. If you weren't in the way, I would have had that Command Wolf." The two enemies split up again and the two cats split up as well.

Ami catches up to the wolf and goes in close, but the wolf starts to fire and hits her on every shot. "This makes no sense. He had trouble shooting close range before.

Ligar and Bit stay far away from their enemy. Soon, the Command Wolf fires and hits him. "Man, how come he can hit me from far distances now?"

"This looks really bad. Because Ami and Bit are fighting, they won't work together and the Gemini Team is really messing them up," Jamie comments watching the battle. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, if he only chose me to fight in the first place, none of this would be happening."

"But if we don't win this battle, we'll be in debt for a long time. And just as we were out of it." Doctor Toros slumps in his chair.

"What?" Leena asks surprised.

"I never thought we could loose because it seemed that Bit and Ami were doing so well together. I guess this means no more upgrades and good food for a while. And then we'll have to cut back on other things too."

"Oh man, my plan is really backfiring."

"What plan are you talking about Leena?" Jamie asks staring at Leena.

"OH, well, you see, I kind of set up Ami so that it looked like she broke Bit's antique clock, even though it really wasn't it. I thought if they wouldn't fight together, then I would get more time to battle. But I guess things did happen that way." Leena looks at her hands and plays with her nails.

"I can't believe this is all your fault because you were jealous. She is much more talented and prettier than you though, but still, you better tell Bit what you just said so they can make up and win us that money," Doctor Toros commands.

Bit takes another hit just as the two Command Wolves start to head toward each other again. "This really isn't working out."

"Hey Bit. Listen to me for a sec."

"Leena, why are you talking to me now?" Bit asks over the system.

"I have a confession. You see, Ami didn't break your clock. I just set things up so it looked like she did. You're clock is still safe. I just wanted to break you two up so then I could battle."

"I knew I didn't break. I told you Bit!"

"I can't believe it. Ami, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way if something like that happened with me."

"Now that you two are friends again, go win that battle so I don't have to eat instant noodles for the next year."

"So what about it Bit? Ready to fight with me again?"

"I sure am, but you know I'm still the better fighter." He smiles at her.

"Let's talk about that another time. Now,"

"It's time to show those dogs what cats are really made of. When we're done with you, we'll have you spinning in circles!" the partners shout in unison.

"Wanna bet?" Mikako asks snickering. Rapidfire and Jagar start their charge toward the two dogs as they split up. 

"Have you found that when we head here, the wolves seem to change weapons?" Ami asks.

"Yeah. Mine first couldn't shoot at far distances, than could."

"Mine couldn't shoot close distances, but then it could."

"I think they switched on us."

"Well then, let's switch on them. Head towards me."

"Okay." The two cats change directions.

"Hey, where are you going?" The two dogs also change directions and chase the cats. They head for the middle again.

"You guys should give up. Running away won't save you."

"Oh, but we aren't running away. Time to finish them off Bit. You know what to do?"

"Sure do. Let's pick up the speed Ligar." He puts the boosters on and Ligar speeds up, running in circles around the entrapped Command Wolves. Rapidfire soon does the same. All the enemy can see is a giant dust circle around them.

"Where are they Mikako?"

"I don't know. Just start firing." They begin firing and don't seem to land any shots. Soon, the two wolves run out of ammo. 

"It's time Ami. Let's go for it." The circle then starts to glow. "Strike…"

"Laser…"

"Claw!" They stop their circle and charge for different wolf and strike them at the same time. Pieces of the wolves come flying off and they fall to the ground. 

"The battle is over. The winner is, the Blitz Team."

"Yeah!" Ami jumps out of her cockpit.

"We are the best!" Bit also jumps out.

"No one can beat us!" They shout while punching the air.

"Yay. Now we won't be in debt again," Leena says jumping up and down with her hands together.

"NOW I can buy that part I've had my eye on."

"Doc!" Jamie complains.

"They've been by their Zoids for the past two hours. What are they doing?"

"I have no idea Jamie," Leena comments. 

"You guys will find out shortly. Are you done yet?" Bit asks Ami while looking at what she's writing down.

"Almost. And…there!" She puts her pen down and shows it to Bit.

"So, what were you two doing?" Leena inquires.

"Well, since we are such a good team," Ami starts to say.

"We thought we would make a name for ourselves like the Gemini's. Here goes."

"Cats may not be man's best friend, but they sure can be friendly and gentle."

"But then again, cats can also be fiercesome creatures who will fight until the end."

"They are complex animals and that's why they are the superior animal."

"And we'll show you just how superior. I'm Bit," he says crossing his arms.

"And I'm Ami, the Fire Cat," she says putting her back to his.

"And with Ligar Zero and Rapidfire, we are…The Dual Cat Team." Ligar Zero and Rapidfire roar in the background, finishing the speech. After they are done, Leena, Jamie, and the Doc just stare.

"So, how do you like it?" the two ask. All three of them just stood frozen.

"I think they liked it," Ami says.

"Yeah, now we'll be cooler than we were before."

(Ami's Voice): So, its finally known. Who would of guessed that my little Rapidfire was an Ultimate-X? Anyways, to celebrate, the Doc has bought us a new component, but it's a secret to everyone, even me. Meanwhile, Bit's sick in bed and while I'm out on a run with my Rapidfire and Ligar Zero, the BackDraft comes and kidnaps the Ligar Zero and we have to fight to get it back. The problem is that they never fight fair. Well then, I'll just show them how powerful my Ultimate-X really is. Next time on **Zoids: Chapter Two- The Battle to Bring Back Ligar Zero, The Ultimate-X Rapidfire Takes Flight.**

I know this was long. I tried to make the story better, like by not making Ami seem so perfect. Is there anything else I should do? Please respond and thanks for the reviews, even the bad ones.

-Chibi Reli


	5. The Battle to Bring Back Ligar Zero, The...

You guys will not believe all the problems I've had this week. First it's Hell Week for the Drama Club and I'm in the Pit Band. Then I lost my keys and I finally found the key today. Not to mention all my teachers who decide it's a good idea to give pop quizzes. But I did get my prom dress no Saturday and I'm happy about that. So, I've decided I should write a couple of chapters of my stories just to relax me. Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing. Here's the story. 

-Chibi Reli****

**Zoids: Chapter Two**

**The Battle to Bring Back Ligar Zero, The Ultimate-X Rapidfire Takes Flight.**

            "Achoo." Bit sneezes and hides under the covers of his bed. "Why did I have to get sick now? Why ever!" HE sneezes again and moans.

            "Hey Bit. Are you okay in there?" Ami peaks her head in and Bit looks towards her. "Wow, you look horrible."

            "Don't you think I know that!" he screams at her and sneezes.

            "Sorry. Anyways, I brought you something to make you feel better." She goes in with a bowl of chicken soup. "It's a family recipe that's guaranteed to get you better sooner." She smiles as she puts the soup and spoon down on his lap.

            "Thanks Ami. You didn't have to do this though." HE takes a sip. 

            "Of course I did. A friend always helps out a friend in need." HE blushes as he takes another sip.

            "So, I thought that you were supposed to be helping doc install a new component to your Zoid."

            "I was, but I decided to take a break."

            "You know that doc always has something up his sleeve when he buys a new part. Why did he get you one?"

            "He said it was something about Rapidfire being an Ultimate-X."

            "What!" Leena and Jamie scream at the same time. Doctor Toros stops from his work on Rapidfire and looks at them. 

            "That's right. Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X just like the Ligar Zero."

            "I can't believe. Two Ultimate-X's on the same team. What are the chances?" Jamie asks himself.

            "That's really weird. How did you exactly find out dad?"

            "Well, after the battle with the Gemini Team, I was curious, so I took her in for an inspection. Once it was done, we discovered that she had an organoid system just like the Ligar does. And now with two Ultimate-X's on our team, we can't lose!"

            "I can't believe. IT looks like now if I ever have to battle you, I'm really gonna have to be careful." He puts the bowl down and sneezes again.

            "I think I should let you get some sleep. Get well soon, okay?" She picks up the bowl and heads out.

            "Ami, could you do me a favor?"

            "Sure. What is it?" She turns around to look at him.

            "I want you to try to take Ligar Zero on a run. I'm thinking that if Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X and wants to practice, Ligar might go to."

            "Okay, I'll try."

            Ami sits in Rapidfire, looking at Ligar Zero. "Well this is going to be harder than I thought. How am I supposed to get the Ligar Zero to move? Come on Ligar. We're going out." She turns around and heads out, but Ligar just stays. She turns back. "Alright, let's think. The Ligar Zero is a very temperamental Zoid that only let's certain people pilot it, but every Zoid wants to be better than the others, so maybe. Hey Rapidfire, you're the best Zoid ever. I mean you're so fast, not even the Ligar Zero can beat you." 

            Suddenly, the Ligar Zero starts to roar. "Oh, do you think otherwise Ligar? Well, why don't we just see?" She turns around and starts to run off and soon enough, the white Zoid follows. "I can't believe it worked."

            "Count, we are ready for the sneak attack on the Ligar Zero," Charles announces.

            "Good. Now you know this is your last chance to redeem yourself. We need competent men at the BackDraft."

            "You can count on me."

            "Commander Charles, we have news." A man enters the room where Charles and the Count are.

            "What is it?"

            "Well, it seems that the Ligar Zero and Rapidfire from the Blitz Team are heading our way."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes sir."

            "Then we'll change plans. Get everyone ready to attack now."

            Rapidfire and Ligar continue running. "Well, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. AT least nothing bad has happened yet." Suddenly, shots are fired and all stop. "It looks like a spoke too soon." She looks above and sees a Whale King. Out of it comes dozens of Raynos and an Elephander. "I've never seen a Zoid like that before."

            "You, hold it right there. Give the Ligar Zero to us now." The Elephander moves closer.

            "NO way. Let's get out of here Ligar." The two Zoids start to run away, but they blocked by the dozens of shots from above. Something from above comes down and lands on the Ligar, trapping it. "Oh no, Ligar." Ami tries to approach it, but gets distracted by the shots again. Just as she starts to get away, a Raynos is lifting the Ligar off the ground. Behind her, the Elephander approaches her and fires at her, sending her to the ground.

            Bit enters the cockpit, wrapped up in a blanket, "Hey Bit, how are you feeling?" Jamie asks.

            "Not that great. Have you heard from Ami? She was supposed to take the Ligar on a run a while ago." Suddenly, Charles's face appears on the screen.

            "Hello again Blitz Team."

            "You. You're that guy from the BackDraft," Leena comments.

            "That's right and for your information, we have the Ligar Zero with us." He moves away from the screen and shows the Ligar Zero chained up. "He sure is a nice Zoid, isn't he?"

            "Give him back. Wait a sec, what did you do with Ami then?" Bit asks.

            "The girl? Oh, she's not responsive at this time. But on to other things, I have a proposition for you. I challenge you to a battle, three on three. If you win, you get the Ligar Zero back, but if I win, I get all your Zoids, including the Ligar Zero. So, what's your answer?"

            "We'll fight you and we'll win," Bit screams.

            "Good. I'll send you the location later." The transmission ends.

            "Are you sure about this Bit?" Leena asks.

"Positive."

"Jamie, we better find Ami and Rapidfire right away."

            "I'm already on it doc."

            The hovercraft soon arrives in the area where the attack happened and sees Rapidfire approach them. "Ami, are you okay?" Jamie's face appears on her screen.

            "I think so. Bit, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get your Ligar back. Plus, I have a score to settle with them."

            "Good, because we have a battle against the BackDraft soon, so we have to get Rapidfire fixed quickly," Doctor Toros comments as Rapidfire enters.

            "So, does anything look suspicious? This is the BackDraft you know," Leena comments as they arrive to a huge grass field.

            "Nothing so far. It's way to simple." Far away, a black Whale King appears and starts its decent. When it lands, out comes the Ligar Zero and an Elephander. After them, two Hell Cats and a Raynos come out and approach the Blitz Team.

            "Give me back my Ligar you thieves!" Bit screams then coughs.

            "Not so fast. You know the rules. You win, you get the Ligar. We win, we keep the Ligar and the rest of your Zoids."

            "Fine, but no matter what, we'll still beat you," Ami states.

            "Not under these conditions." From the sky, comes the Dark judge and a about a dozen other small cylinders. The cylinders land in a circle and start to glow. Suddenly, a wall is put up so that the BakcDraft's and Blitz Team's Zoids are enclosed. The hovercargo is on one side, while the Elephander and the chained Ligar Zero is on the other.

            "This is starting to look bad," Doctor Toros says.

            "We can't help them out with this wall up."

            "The area within a five mile radius is a designated Zoid battle zone. All unauthorized personnel must leave the area. The Blitz Team versus the BackDraft. Battle field 0999. Ready? Fight!" The battle starts with the two Raynos battling overhead. The enemy Hell Cats quickly put on their cloaking device.

            "Oh no. Where are they?" Ami and Leena quickly look around for the cats, but instead get hit by their shots. "If we could only see them."

            "Ami, try to run around and kick up some dust so you can kind of see them."

            "Alright doc." She starts to run, but quickly turns to avoid the wall. She continues to run as the enemy continues to firing.

            "Dad, it isn't working. There's no dust for her to kick. Now it's my turn. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The attack hits everything and some of the smoke shows the location of the Hell Cats and Ami quickly fires in its direction, but misses. THE smoke starts to disappear.

            "Man, back to square one." Ami and Leena get shot at again and Leena fires another round.

            "Wild Eagle, are you getting anything?"

            "Sorry, but I'm too busy with this guy." The two Raynos fly around and shoot at each other.

            "I can't keep firing forever. I'll run out of ammo. And if I fire too much, Ami might get in the way."

"If one of us could only get the Ligar Zero back and destroy the Elephander, we would be able to win this battle," Ami says as she runs, hoping to avoid any shots.

            "But we can't get to the other side and the others can't get over that wall. If only Jamie was free, he could fly over."

            "Hey, that's it. Doc, are the new parts for Rapidfire fully set?"

            "Yeah. I was going to take them out before the battle, but I'm glad I didn't. How are we going to get you up though?"

            "I'll use Leena as a ramp."

            "What! This is a top of the line GunSniper, not some ramp!"

            "It's the only way Leena. You don't want to lose your Zoid, do you?" Jamie states as he dodges an attack.

            "I guess not."

            "Alright. Let's see." The doc types into his computer and comes up with the data. "Okay Leena. Stay where you are and when I tell you to, get ready for Ami. Now Ami, when I tell you, put your boosters on full and get your new parts ready."

            "Okay." She charges off.

            "So, what exactly are these new parts doc?" Bit asks.

            "You'll see soon enough."

            "We're almost done Rapidfire. Just a little more." She turns around and starts the charge for Leena as Leena tries to handle the Hell Cats.

            "Alright. Leena get ready and Ami let them loose and put on your boosters all the way." They do as they're told. Leena gets ready and Ami opens a pair of wings that are similar to the Raynos' wings that were folded on the side. She runs on the GunSniper and uses it as a ramp. Once she jumps off of its head, Rapidfire flies over the wall.

            "What in the world? That Zoid couldn't fly before?" Charles says surprised.

            "So the new parts were a pair of wings?"  
            "Yeah. I realized that the Rapidfire runs fast because it is so light and I thought that it might be light enough to fly too." Ami returns to the ground and starts a charge toward the Elephander. IT starts to fire, but she quickly maneuvers.

            "I promised Bit I would get his Ligar back and I will. Plus, no one makes a fool out of the great Fire Cat." She starts to fire, but the Elephander puts up its shield.

            "You should try better girly."

            "Oh, I will." She charges past the enemy, but quickly turns around. She fires again, but misses the Elephander.

            "You need target practice Fire Cat."

            "Oh do I? Get out of here Ligar!" The Ligar quickly gets away form the broken chains and starts to run.

            "What?"

            "I wasn't aiming for you. I was aiming for the chains on the Ligar Zero."

            "Why you little?" From behind, he hears a roar. He looks to see the Ligar Zero charging right at him with his strike laser claw and sends him crashing to the ground.

            "Alright, I'm sick and tired of this. Let's go for a barrage of Weasel Unit Total Assault!" She fires a few attack one after another and soon, each Hell Cat is down.

            Above, Jamie finally locks onto the enemy. "Say goodbye." He fires and it goes down as. "Well, that's the last of them. SO what do you say Dark Judge?"

            "Ug. The winner is the Blitz Team."

            "I can't believe we actual won this battle," Leena comments from inside her Zoid.

            "And I got my Ligar Zero back." HE hugs its foot and sneezes. "But not my health."

            "Hey Leena, you did a great job. I mean, if it wasn't for your GunSniper, we could have been in major trouble."

            "Well, yeah, but if it wasn't for your idea, we would have never been able to get the Ligar Zero back."

            "I guess we weren't as bad a team as we thought?"

            "Well that sure was a close one, wasn't it doc?" Jamie says exiting his landed Raynos.

            "Yeah, it was. But something good came out of it."

            "Oh, that we got back the Ligar Zero?"

            "Nope."

            "That Leena and Ami seem to be friendly with each other?"

            "Nope."

            "Then what?" 

            "We got more prize money!"

            "OH doc." Jamie hangs his head.

Hey, it's Bit. So Harry, what do you want to talk about? You want to go on a date with Leena? She'll never say yes. But if I convince her to go, you'll invite Ami and me, like a double date? This might finally be the chance I need to show her how much I like her and if I make a good impression, who knows what'll happen. But how am I going to convince Leena? Oh man, how am I even going to afford a date like the one Harry wants to go on with Leena? I need to make a good impression. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- Harry's Request For a Night to Remember, The Big Date. Ready? Date!

Alright, now don't forget to review and answer the poll, who would win in a battle, Ligar Zero or Rapidfire? See ya.


	6. Harry's Request For A Night To Remember,...

Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
Harry's Request For a Night to Remember, The Big Date  
  
"I can't believe it's so hot," Bit complains lying on the floor with the three other members lounging around.  
  
"And of course, the air conditioning had to of broken today. What are we going to do?" Leena asks trying to fan herself with her hand.  
  
"I wish we could go swimming."  
  
"Great idea Ami. I know where we can go swimming." Bit jumps up.  
  
"Benjamin, why are you making me come down here?" Harry asks his robot partner as it drags him down the hallway.  
  
"Because boss, we have a problem." Harry and Benjamin enter a room and see Jamie, Bit, Ami, and Leena by his pool. Leena sits on the side with her legs in the water wearing her two piece while the others enjoy a swim. "What in the world are you guys doing here?" Harry screams having a fit.  
  
"Well, it seemed that our air conditioning was broken and it was really hot, so we decided to come over and have a nice swim the pool," Bit says going back under.  
  
"This is not a public swimming pool."  
  
"Do you want us to leave Harry?" Leena stands up and crosses her arms.  
  
"Oh, not you Leena. You can stay here for as long as you want." He sneaks over to her side.  
  
"Bit Cloud! You come back here right now!" Bit runs past Leena and Harry and Ami follows in a red one piece. "How dare you! Come back here so you can pay!" Harry and Leena just stare.  
  
"Who's that? She looks familiar." Harry follows the chase with his eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's Ami. She's the pilot that replaced Brad. She calls herself Fire Cat when she battles though." Ami continues to chase Bit around.  
  
"It was just a joke Ami. Please, spare me!"  
  
"No way are you getting away with a move like that!"  
  
"Do they always act like that?" They run past Harry and Leena again.  
  
"Always. It seems to be a habit now." They continue to watch the chase as Ami suddenly starts to slip. She yelps and Bit turns around to help her, but they both fall into the pool. Then Ami grabs his head and starts to drown him playfully.  
  
"How do you like it now Bit?" Bit waves his arms above the surface and struggles to get out.  
  
"I wonder," Harry thinks to himself.  
  
"Wow. That was great," Jamie says putting a towel around his neck and walking out with three others following.  
  
"Thanks for letting us use the pool," Ami says turning around and waving goodbye to him.  
  
"No problem. Hey Bit, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." The others leave as Bit walks over towards Harry. "So, what is it?" Bit asks taking his towel and drying his hair some more.  
  
"Well, just between us men, I've noticed that you have a thing for Ami, right?" Harry asks smiling and poking Bit in the chest.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bit's face starts to turn beet red as he takes off his towel.  
  
"I knew it. You wouldn't be blushing if you didn't."  
  
"Well…" He looks down at the ground and starts to play with the towel in his hands.  
  
"Well, I think I have a little proposition for you. You see, I really want to go on a date with Leena, but sometimes she can be a bit stubborn. So, if you can get her to go out with me once, I'll get Ami to go out with you. And we'll make it like a double date, so it seems like you two are only going as friends. How about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"We'll go to one of the best restaurants and have a really romantic evening, and I'll even pay for all of it." He sticks out his hand.  
  
"In that case, how could I say no." Bit takes his hand and shakes.  
  
Leena sits on the couch, reading a magazine as Bit walks in. He approaches her slowly. "Um, Leena, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"I guess so." She flips a page of her magazine. "What is it?"  
  
"I want to ask you a really big favor. You see, Harry wants to go on a date with you."  
  
"Nope. Sorry. Not interested." She flips another page.  
  
"But Leena, he said if you agree, he'll invite Ami and then it could be my big chance. Oops." He quickly covers his mouth with both hands.  
  
"Your big chance? Oh, you want to make a good impression on her, don't you?" She puts the magazine down and stares right at Bit.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Then the answer is still no." She looks back to her magazine.  
  
"Leena, come on." He sits in front of her and clasps his hand together. "How about if I let you have my dessert and snacks for the next week?"  
  
"A month."  
  
"What! How dare you!"  
  
"You do want to go on that date, don't you?"  
  
"Fine. A month." He lowers his head in defeat.  
  
"Hey Ami, you up there?" Harry screams toward the top of Rapidfire. Ami peers over the side.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. I didn't think you would be here. What do you want? If you're looking for Leena, she's in the common area." She points to the left.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a minute. Do you think you can come down here?"  
  
"Sure. Hey Rapidfire, lower your head for a sec." Rapidfire lowers its head and Ami jumps off fixing her outfit. Then Rapidfire lifts her head back up.  
  
"Wow. That's no ordinary Zoid. It's just like the Liger Zero."  
  
"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You see, I want to go on a date with Leena, but I'm afraid that she won't want to go with just me, so I thought that we could do a group thing with me, Leena, you, and Bit. How about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Just make sure that wherever we go doesn't have pineapple."  
  
"Alright Bit, are you ready?" Harry asks Bit already in his maroon tux and holding a bouquet of white roses. Bit wear a regular black tuxedo holding a bouquet of red carnations with orange on the edges. "Did you remember everything I taught you?"  
  
"I think so," Bit answers playing around with his bow tie.  
  
"Ug, you're bow tie is all wrong." Harry quickly adjusts it.  
  
"Hey you two," Ami comes out in a red one shoulder cocktail dress and Leena follows in a simple strapless black dress. Both the boys do nothing but stare at the two girls.  
  
"Wow, you two look great."  
  
"Why thank you Bit," Leena answers, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Leena darling, I've brought you some flowers." From behind his back appears the dozen roses.  
  
"This is so predictable of him. Oh Harry, they're beautiful." She smiles and Harry melts, but quickly regains his composure  
  
"Bit, don't you have something for Ami?" Harry elbows him in the side.  
  
"Oh yeah. Here." He hands her the bouquet of carnations. She takes them and smells them.  
  
"Oh Bit."  
  
"Please don't let her hate them," Bit pleads to himself nervously.  
  
"I thought I told him to buy some expensive flowers," Harry says to himself.  
  
"I can't believe he brought cheap flowers after Harry gave me white roses," Leena comments to herself as she holds her bouquet.  
  
"They're beautiful. How did you know carnations are one of my favorite flowers?"  
  
"What!" Harry and Leena ask surprised and fall on their faces.  
  
"Well, I knew you liked the color red and they looked like little flames, like the ones you get in your eyes right before a battle." Bit rubs his hand through his hair and looks at the ground, blushing slightly.  
  
"That's so sweet." She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes even more. "I want to go put these in water right away."  
  
"Leena darling, don't I get a kiss?" Harry points to his cheek.  
  
"Um, I gotta put these roses in water though." She quickly follows Ami out of the room.  
  
"Harry, are you sure about this place? I mean, it looks really expensive and I feel bad about ordering something." Ami starts to play with her fork. They are all sitting in a circular booth at a restaurant. Ami sits next to Bit, then Harry and Leena.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm for paying everything anyways, so you can have whatever you want. It's no skin off my back. That's a benefit of being rich." He fixes his tie to emphasize his statement.  
  
"That's so nice of you Harry."  
  
"Really? Do you think so Leena?" He looks at her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that we really haven't had a fancy dinner like this in a long time."  
  
"Wow!" Harry melts on his chair again.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was wondering you two," Leena looks at Ami and Bit, "what was the whole episode today at the pool?"  
  
"Why did you have to bring that up Leena?" Ami gives Bit the evil eye.  
  
"I was just curious. So, what happened?" She sits eagerly waiting for an answer.  
  
"This brainless oaf next to me decided it would fun to step on my tail and see what would happen." She takes her tail and holds it. "I don't think anything's broken, but I need to make an appointment just in case."  
  
"Um, Leena, can I talk to you?" Bit asks getting up and grabbing her arm.  
  
"Sure." She gets up and follows Bit to the other side of the restaurant.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Make me look bad?" Bit asks.  
  
"I was just curious. That's all."  
  
"The whole purpose of this thing was to make me look good in front of her, so no more of making me look like an idiot, okay?"  
  
"Fine." She heads back for the table.  
  
"What is she doing over there with him?" Harry asks looking at the two warriors talking.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. They have no interest in each other." She continues playing with her fork.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry looks at her.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Ami, I need you to do something for me." He grabs her hands and looks straight at her.  
  
"What?" She starts to back away.  
  
"I want you to make sure that Bit falls in love with you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"That way I know he won't go for Leena. Please? I'll even buy you a new component for your Zoid."  
  
"Fine. But you're just being paranoid." She takes away her hands and sits back down. At that moment, Bit and Leena come back and take their seats.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I just had to talk to Leena about something."  
  
"No problem." Harry kicks Ami under the table. "Ow. I'm glad you're back though."  
  
"Here is your food ladies and gentlemen." The waiter gives Leena a chicken dish, Bit and Harry steak, and Ami twin lobster tails.  
  
"Wow. This food looks so good. I can't wait to eat." They all start to eat, but Ami and Bit stop as soon as they take their first bites.  
  
"This doesn't taste as good…" Ami starts to say.  
  
"As I thought it would." Bit finishes off the sentence. They look at each other. "Do you want to try mine Ami?"  
  
"Sure." Bit cuts a piece and feeds it to her. "Yum. Try mine." She does the same.  
  
"Wow, it tastes better than this steak. How about…"  
  
"We trade? Good idea." They switch plates.  
  
"Now we can eat!" They state in unison.  
  
"Hey Leena, do you want to try a piece of mine?" Harry asks with a piece of steak already on his fork.  
  
"No thanks Harry. I had a hamburger today and I'm trying to cut down on my red meat intake." She takes a bit of her chicken.  
  
"Oh." Harry hangs his head in shame.  
  
"Hey Jamie. Where are the others?" Doctor Toros asks as Jamie works on his computer.  
  
"Don't you remember? They went out for the night."  
  
"Great. That means I can work on my models with out any interruptions."  
  
"That had to have been one of the best meals I've ever had," Bit comments putting down his fork.  
  
"I agree," Leena says.  
  
"So, who wants dessert?" Harry asks.  
  
"Actually, I know a great little ice cream shop near here and I've wanted to go there for a while. We should try it," Ami suggests taking a drink of water.  
  
"I have no objection to that," Bit says.  
  
"Ice cream is great when it's hot," Leena agrees.  
  
"Alright then. You two can go over there and Leena and I will stay here to pay the check."  
  
"You know Harry, maybe I should go with them," she says as she starts to get up.  
  
"But Leena, you don't want Harry to be all alone now, do you?" Bit stares evilly at Leena and she sits down.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So what do you think about tonight Bit?" Ami asks Bit as they walk down the sidewalk together. Suspiciously, a few bulky guys walk behind them.  
  
"I think it's nice. What about you?" Bit answers as he puts both hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, it definitely isn't accomplishing anything. I mean, this was supposed to get Leena and Harry together, but nothing seems to be happening between them." She starts to walk backwards so she can see Bit's face.  
  
"Some things just take time though." She turns back around and they continue to walk.  
  
"Hey kitty!" a deep voice comes from behind.  
  
"Huh?" Bit and Ami turn around to see three large men standing behind her.  
  
"DO you know them?" Bit asks.  
  
"NO and I have a bad feeling about them too. Let's get out of here." They turn back around but see two more men in front.  
  
"I said hey kitty. The least you could have done was answer me." They turn back to the first group.  
  
"She doesn't have to answer you if she doesn't want to," Bit interjects.  
  
"Stay out of this geek." He pushes Bit to the side and walks toward Ami. "Hey kitty, why don't you dump this geek and come with the boys and me? I promise you a better time than you'll ever have with him."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I said come on." He grabs her wrist.  
  
"Let go." She starts to pull away.  
  
"Get away from her you creep." Bit charges at the guy and knocks him down in one blow. The other guys come and Bit knocks them one by one, until one of them punches him in his right eye. He falls to the ground.  
  
"Bit." Ami turns toward the man who looks happy and punches him back. The original man gets back up but Ami wraps her tail around his right leg and trips him. She goes back to Bit who looks at her stunned. "Oh Bit, are you okay?"  
  
"I think so." He pokes at his eye and flinches.  
  
"We better get some ice on that." She helps Bit up and they walk away.  
  
Ami and Bit now sit in a booth at the ice cream shop. Bit has an ice pack already on his eye. "Let me see it." Ami leans over the table and takes the ice bag from Bit. His eye is a little swollen and is starting to turn purple. "You're going to have one heck of a black eye for a while." She puts the ice bag back on.  
  
"I kinda figured that out."  
  
"Why did you do it Bit?" She sits back down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what? Why did you go after those guys like that? I could of taken care of them."  
  
"I know that now, but I don't know why. Something just snapped I think." He looks away from her.  
  
"Well, I think it was sweet and heroic." He blushes.  
  
"Really?" He looks back at her and smiles.  
  
"Yeah." She looks back at him and gives him a quick smile.  
  
"Your ice cream's ready." The waitress puts a sundae on the table.  
  
"Thanks." Ami takes the spoon and takes out a big spoonful of whip cream, ice cream, and hot fudge. "Here, this will make you feel better." Bit takes the ice pack off and they both lean towards each other. He takes a bite and swallows.  
  
"Wow, it is good." He opens his eyes and locks them with Ami and they just stare at one another. "Wow, she's so pretty."  
  
"He really has nice eyes."  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you told all those people that," Leena screams as she stomps into the ice cream shop.  
  
"Sorry babe, but you know…" They stop fighting as soon as they see Ami and Bit looking at each other.  
  
"Hey is that Ami and Bit?" Leena suggests.  
  
"I think so but what are they doing?"  
  
"Hey Bit! Ami!" They lock out of their gaze and look toward the direction of the voice.  
  
"Harry. Leena. You've finally made it." They both sit back down and Bit puts the ice pack back on.  
  
"Yeah, but what were you to doing?"  
  
"Oh, um…"  
  
"Bit had something on his nose and I was just getting it off for him."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's have some ice cream then." Leena sits down and so does Harry.  
  
"I had a great night Leena. Thanks." Harry inches his way over to Leena.  
  
"I guess I had an okay night too." She crosses her arms across her chest.  
  
"I was wondering then, do you think I could have a little goodnight kiss?" He leans his face toward her getting ready for a kiss.  
  
"You know Harry, I try to be a conservative girl and well, I just don't kiss until the second or third date." She smiles at him and flutters her eyes sweetly.  
  
"Does that mean we can go out again?" His eyes light up.  
  
"Don't hold your breath." She turns her back to him.  
  
"Oh." Harry sulks to the ground.  
  
"I guess things didn't work out for them." Ami leans against the wall.  
  
"Knowing Harry though, he'll keep on trying."  
  
"IF he really does love her, he should."  
  
"How about you. Have you had a great night?"  
  
"I think so. It was definitely a night to remember for me and I guess for you too." She laughs and points at her eye.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He laughs a bit too.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. You coming?"  
  
"I think I'm going to stay here for a sec and make sure Harry is okay." He points behind him to show Harry hanging on to Leena's leg as she screams and fights to get him off.  
  
"Alright. Thanks for a great night." She kisses him on the cheek and heads to her room. Bit turns around and watches her.  
  
"I'll keep trying Ami. I know I'm getting closer everyday."  
  
(Ami's Voice): I'm so sorry you guys. I know you've been worried about me this past week because I've been looking so depressed and haven't done my best during the recent battles. The thing is that tomorrow will be the fifth anniversary of my partner's death. He was killed by a man named Pierce Duke who is the leader of the Slasher Team. What? What! We're going to be fighting against him tomorrow? I don't think I'll be able to fight. You three will have to fight by yourselves. But wait, what's that voice? Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- The Five Year Anniversary, Ami's Day of Retribution. Ready? Fight!  
  
*I hope you guys liked this chapter. More will come in my other stories too since I have Spring Break this week and don't forget to voice your opinion: Who would win in a battle? Liger Zero or Rapidfire?  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	7. The Five Year Anniversary, Ami's Day of ...

Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
The Five Year Anniversary, Ami's Day of Retribution  
  
Ami lies on her back on Rapidfire outside looking at the clouds. She's dressed all in black and they both stay completely silent. "I can't believe it. Five years."  
  
Bit and Leena run in the field in their Zoids while talking. "I can't believe we have to look for her. I mean, if she wants to stay away form us, we should just let her," Leena comments.  
  
"But Ami's been acting really weird lately. Something must be up and anyways, we need her for the next battle. Doc said it's supposed to be four on four."  
  
"Hey, there she is. Finally, it took long enough." Leena points out the giant red cat.  
  
"She looks really sad. What's going on with her?"  
  
"Hey Ami!" Leena screams as they both stop.  
  
"Huh?" She looks behind and sees the Zoids stopping. "What is it?"  
  
"We need you inside. Dad has some info about our next Zoid battle."  
  
"Alright. I'm coming." She gets up and gets ready to go back.  
  
"Good, everyone's here," Doctor Toros says as everyone sits in the common area. He stands as everyone else sits down, Ami sitting the farthest she could form the others and starring at the wall. "We have our next battle all planned out. It will be tomorrow against a very powerful team, the Slasher Team."  
  
"What! The Slasher Team! Are you sure?" Ami snaps out of her stupor and looks at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm completely sure. And what was interesting was that the leader seemed especially happy when he found out that you were part of this team Ami."  
  
"It can't be. Not him." She starts to bite her thumb, nervously. "What towns are we close to then?"  
  
"I think we're near West City."  
  
"West City? I'm sorry you guys, but I can't fight." She gets up from the sofa and runs out of the room.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with her? She doesn't seem very excited about this battle."  
  
"I don't know Jamie, but we should find out." Bit jumps out and follows Ami out the door.  
  
Everyone rides in the desert looking for Ami in the hover cargo. "There she is." Jamie points out Rapidfire lying in the field.  
  
Bit, followed by the others come out of the hover cargo and run toward the Zoid.  
  
"Ami! Ami!" She turns toward the voice and sees Bit and the others coming towards her through her red puffy eyes. She takes her right arm and quickly rubs her eyes to get rid of any tears. Bit stops right next to the Zoid and the other three arrive as well.  
  
"Ami, what's wrong with you? We've really been worried about you lately," Bit asks concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't been the same lately," Jamie comments.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you guys worry so much. I guess I owe you an explanation." She points her head away from them and looks out into the horizon.  
  
"That would be helpful," Leena states crossing her arms. Ami sits down, letting her legs dangle off the side of Rapidfire and looks down at them.  
  
"You see, it's just that tomorrow is going to be the fifth year anniversary of my partner's death. But Kikeru was more than a partner to me; he was my brother and only family. My mother and father died when I was young, so my brother had to take care of me. When I was old enough though, he signed me up to be a Zoid warrior and we even had our own team, the Fire Team. We were a great team and won every battle, but it was mostly my brother who won the battles. He was a great Zoid warrior and was unbeatable and also had an incredible red Blade Liger which wouldn't get damaged no matter what it took.  
  
One day, we got a challenge from the Slasher Team and I thought it was just another battle and an easy win. What I didn't know was that Kikeru and Pierce, the leader of the team have had a feud for a long time. We battled them and easily beat three out of the four Raptors. The only one standing was Pierce himself. Kikeru and I started to approach him for the kill, but suddenly he got this smug look on his face and told us that we had better get out if we wanted to survive. We both thought he was bluffing, so we ignored him. When we thought we had him though, a bright light appeared that blinded us. The next thing I knew, a huge pack of missiles were heading right toward me. I froze because I didn't know what to do. Then Kikeru came running towards me just as the missiles hit. Everything went black after that.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room. A doctor came in to check on me and told me that I had been in a coma for about two weeks because of the battle. I asked him where Kikeru was, but all he did was lower his head and shake no. That was all I needed to know. Later I found out that my brother had come in front of me just as the missiles hit and took most of the blow. No one could charge Pierce though since there was no evidence to prove he killed Kikeru. It was just a mistake to everyone, but my brother, Pierce, and me. It took me a long time before I could ever go back into or near a Zoid. Since then, I've become a lone warrior and tried to stay away from any battles with him, but it seems that he's finally come back to haunt me. If I wasn't so dumb as to just stand there, he would be alive. It's all my fault," she finishes her story sadly and bows down her head crying.  
  
"That is the saddest story I ever heard," the doc states, sniffing as it looks like he's starting to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault. If you should blame someone, you should blame that Pierce guy. He's the one who killed your brother," Bit says trying to comfort her. Everyone else seems sad, just as Ami.  
  
"And this is your chance to pay him back. If you beat him, then you'll show him who the real warrior is," Jamie says determined.  
  
"But the thing is I can't go against him. His face alone gives me nightmares. I would just be useless." She takes her arm and tries to wipe away the tears again.  
  
"Ami, we could really use you in the next battle, but you don't have to battle if you don't want to. You can tell us tomorrow, okay?" the doc suggests.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rapidfire comes out of the hover cargo with no one else following. Ami looks back at the hover cargo. "I'm sorry you guys, but I just can't do it." Ami steers Rapidfire toward the city, but Rapidfire tries to turn back to the hover cargo. "No Rapidfire. We're not going into the battle. Now let's go." She steers the Zoid toward the city again and they run off. Meanwhile, the others look out the window and see her leave.  
  
"I can't believe she actually left. I was sure that she would say and fight."  
  
"If I went through something like she did, I don't think I would be able to fight ever again," Leena comments.  
  
"I guess we should get ready for the battle then," Bit suggests.  
  
Ami sits in a field a couple of miles from West City. Rapidfire sits down right next to her and together they look out into the horizon. Rapidfire cries out again. "That's right Rapidfire. This is where everything happened five years ago. Kikeru, if only you were still here. I miss you so much."  
  
"Why aren't you battling Ami?"  
  
"Who said that?" Ami looks around only to see a transparent red Blade Liger. "You're a Blade Liger. But how can you talk?"  
  
"It's me Ami. You know you should be battling right now with your team, not here."  
  
"But I can't go near him. It's too hard."  
  
"Listen to me Ami, if you don't go Bit or Leena or Jamie could be the next to die. Pierce might try that trick again. Then what will you do? I know you can do it. The reason I gave myself up was to protect you. I knew that one day you and Rapidfire would become a great team. Even better than I ever was. If you don't fight, you'll never be able to become the great warrior that I thought you would become because there would always be that one team who could never defeat."  
  
"You're right. I can't let anything happen to the others. Thanks. Come on Rapidfire, we have a battle to win." Rapidfire roars in agreement.  
  
"Man, this battle is harder than I thought, especially with these odds," Bit comments in his Liger Zero.  
  
"But at least we have some kind of advantage. The enemy doesn't have a flying type lie we do."  
  
"Don't worry about it you guys. I'll take care of everything from up here."  
  
"You won't for very long fly boy." Suddenly a giant lightening rod like probe comes from the back of Pierce's Zoid. A bright light appears and blinds everyone.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Jamie asks out loud. Suddenly, the Raynos gets shot and falls down. The light disappears and they all see the Raynos on the ground.  
  
"No way! They shot Jamie down!" Leena screams.  
  
"Now we're in big trouble."  
  
"Dad, what happened back there?"  
  
"I don't know. All I could get was that a light appeared and Pierce took advantage of it. IT should have taken a lot of energy though, so he won't pull off a stunt like that for a while."  
  
"Well, at least there's some good news." The remaining four Zoids surround the Gunsniper and Liger Zero.  
  
"Hey boss, could we finish them off?" asks one of the warriors.  
  
"Sure. I thought this would be a more enjoyable fight though," Pierce comments.  
  
"Alright. Say goodbye kiddies."  
  
"Not so fast you jerk!" A barrage of shots come from nowhere and brings down one of the Raptors.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Pierce asks. In the distance, a little speck appears and as it approaches, Rapidfire takes form.  
  
"Alright, the reinforcements have arrived," Bit cheers.  
  
"So, you've finally come back Ami. I've heard you've made quite a name for yourself." Rapidfire stops a few yards from Pierce.  
  
"Yes I have, no thanks to you."  
  
"Well then, we have a score to settle."  
  
"We sure do. Bit, go back to the hover cargo and transform into Schneider."  
  
"Okay." He turns around and heads away.  
  
"Let's get this started. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The enemy Zoids start to dodge as Ami starts chasing after Pierce. Behind her, another Raptor follows and starts firing. Ami dodges as she tries to hit Pierce.  
  
"Can't you do any better than that Ami? You're nothing compared to your brother."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Are you sure? It was your fault he's dead now isn't it? If you were only fast enough, you could have escaped and Kikeru wouldn't have needed to jump in front of those missiles."  
  
"No, you're wrong." She slows down and finally stops, so the Raptor from behind rams into her.  
  
"Buster Slash!" Bit knocks down the Raptor. "Ami, what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't fight anymore. It's all my fault." She grabs the controls tighter and lowers her head.  
  
"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault and you know it." Pierce fires at the two Zoids and knocks them off their feet.  
  
"I'm sick of this. Let's end it now. Get ready little girl." The probe appears again and the light goes on.  
  
"Not again." The light appears and spreads everywhere.  
  
"Familiar huh? You'll soon meet your brother."  
  
"I can't let that happen." She struggles to open her eyes and looks ahead to see something coming towards the probe and then sees something popping up from the ground. "He's been cheating," she whispers to herself. "You've been cheating!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"We'll see." She points her gun for his Raptor and fires. The probe breaks off and everyone sees the gun coming from the ground.  
  
"So, he really isn't that powerful. He just hid weapons on the battlefield," the doc comments.  
  
"Then that's how you killed my brother. HE probably saw your sneak attack too."  
  
"That's right. I also had some help from some old friends of the Blitz Team."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leena asks.  
  
"It's none other than the BackDraft." From above, a giant Whale King descends.  
  
"And now that you know our secret, we're going to have to destroy you." The doors to the Whale King open up and drop off dozens of Raynos'.  
  
"Unauthorized personnel in the battlefield. Please remove yourself," the white judge demands. From the sky, comes the dark judge.  
  
"Be quiet. This battle seems alright by me," the dark judge comments.  
  
"Now, let's get down to business, starting with you Ami."  
  
"Sorry, but not right now." She turns around and starts to run away.  
  
"Ami! Where are you going? Come back here!" Bit screams.  
  
"It looks like the great Fire Cat has become nothing more than a scared kitty cat."  
  
"Pierce would like us to attack now?" asks one of the BackDraft members.  
  
"Sure thing Minako. Go for it."  
  
"Alright, you heard him troops." The BackDraft starts its attack and the Liger and Gunsniper start to defend themselves.  
  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!"  
  
"Buster Slash!"  
  
"Well that didn't help every much. Now what?"  
  
"Just give up your Zoids then." One of the Raptors approach, but suddenly a blur comes by and strikes it down, followed by a loud roar. "What just happened?"  
  
"Jamie, what did just happen?" Doctor Toros asks Jamie who had returned to the hover cargo.  
  
"I think that was Rapidfire. "  
  
"But it was going so fast."  
  
"I've never seen any land Zoid go that fast. It's even faster than the Jagar at top speeds."  
  
"That's amazing."  
  
"Could it be Ami?" Leena asks.  
  
"IT sure is. You've ruined my life one too many times Pierce and I won't let you ruin anyone else's." She continues her amazing speed and knocking down each enemy Zoid in her path.  
  
"Come on. Someone get her!" Pierce commands. But as hard as they try, she is still too fast for anyone.  
  
"Let's help her out Leena."  
  
"You got my vote." Leena and Bit charge forward and start firing. Ami continues running at top speed, knocking down each Zoid one by one. The enemy tries to fire, but the shots pass.  
  
"I still can't believe she's going this fast. She should be unconscious by now." Jamie continues to type into the computer, taking data.  
  
"And Rapidfire should have collapsed by now. I don't know how they could both be up still."  
  
"It really shows how Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X."  
  
Soon, all the enemy Zoids are on the ground still. The only Zoid left standing is Pierce's Raptor. "There's no way you can be that fast!"  
  
"Normally yes, but I've decided to make an exception. This one is for Kikeru. Strike Laser Claw!" She runs and strikes him so he falls to the ground.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz Team," both judges state, one happy and one sad.  
  
"Finally brother, you can rest in peace." Rapidfire comes to a full stop. She suddenly starts to spark and then collapses to the ground as Ami falls unconscious.  
  
Ami stands in front of a gravestone during sunset holding a bouquet of flowers. She kneels down to put them on the grave and then stands back up, looking at the sunset. Bit and the others stand a couple of yards away from her, looking. "She looks so sad," Leena comments.  
  
"She lost her whole family. Nothing should ever happen like this to anyone," Jamie says.  
  
"I feel so bad for her. Maybe someone should go check up on her."  
  
"Great idea Bit. Why don't you go?" The doc pushes him forward.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Why not? You're closer to her than any of us."  
  
"Okay." HE walks towards her. When he gets to her, he just stands there, looking at the sunset.  
  
"Kikeru's favorite time of day was sunset. Every night, we would sit outside and watch the sunset. Sometimes I would ask him why he liked sunsets so much and all he ever told me was that at the end of the day, you could always count the great things that you have or that happened that day and as long as you had all those great things that day, you will never be disappointed about the next day. You could never do that with the sunrise."  
  
"Well, you have a lot of things to be happy about today. You finally got revenge for your brother's death and Pierce is getting punished."  
  
"He is?" She turns her head towards him.  
  
"Yeah. The Zoid Battle Commission contacted us and said that his Zoid gear has been taken away permenately and that he is going to be tried for all the people he's hurt in the battles, especially you brother."  
  
"That's good." She turns her head back towards the sunset.  
  
"And there's more to be happy about. You are a great Zoid warrior and have a one of a kind Zoid. Plus, you have a team full of people that really care about you and will always be there for you."  
  
"You're right Bit. Thanks for the talk." She takes his hand in hers and rests her head on his shoulder. Bit stiffens for a minute, but relaxes. "Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"While you guys were battling, I heard a voice coming from a Zoid. It told me that I should go to the battle and fight. The thing was that it was the same Zoid as Kikeru piloted. DO you think that wherever he is, he's watching over me, especially when I'm battling?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he is and if I was him right now, I wouldn't think the sacrifice was in vain. And, I would also be very proud of you."  
  
  
  
(Leena's Voice): After all these battles, I think that we deserve a vacation and no place can be better than the beach. Surfing, sunning, and a great opportunity to show off my great body. Wow, there's a beauty competition. Hey, this is a great opportunity to show Ami off. We'll finally see who the really beauty is. Wait a sec, what is the BackDraft doing here? And just as I was about to win the contest too. You'll pay for ruining my chances. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- Time for a Vacation, The Two Blitz Beauties Battle It Off. Ready? Fight!  
  
Alright, another chapter done. I love spring break. I'll try to keep writing because if I don't, I will run out of ideas. That's what has happened with some of my other stories. But I promise that around the middle of May there will be more chapters of all my stories since AP's are over and I have no work afterwards. Until the next chapter, keep reading. And don't forget to vote.  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	8. The Five Year Anniversary, Ami's Day of ...

Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
The Five Year Anniversary, Ami's Day of Retribution  
  
Ami lies on her back on Rapidfire outside looking at the clouds. She's dressed all in black and they both stay completely silent. "I can't believe it. Five years."  
  
Bit and Leena run in the field in their Zoids while talking. "I can't believe we have to look for her. I mean, if she wants to stay away form us, we should just let her," Leena comments.  
  
"But Ami's been acting really weird lately. Something must be up and anyways, we need her for the next battle. Doc said it's supposed to be four on four."  
  
"Hey, there she is. Finally, it took long enough." Leena points out the giant red cat.  
  
"She looks really sad. What's going on with her?"  
  
"Hey Ami!" Leena screams as they both stop.  
  
"Huh?" She looks behind and sees the Zoids stopping. "What is it?"  
  
"We need you inside. Dad has some info about our next Zoid battle."  
  
"Alright. I'm coming." She gets up and gets ready to go back.  
  
"Good, everyone's here," Doctor Toros says as everyone sits in the common area. He stands as everyone else sits down, Ami sitting the farthest she could form the others and starring at the wall. "We have our next battle all planned out. It will be tomorrow against a very powerful team, the Slasher Team."  
  
"What! The Slasher Team! Are you sure?" Ami snaps out of her stupor and looks at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm completely sure. And what was interesting was that the leader seemed especially happy when he found out that you were part of this team Ami."  
  
"It can't be. Not him." She starts to bite her thumb, nervously. "What towns are we close to then?"  
  
"I think we're near West City."  
  
"West City? I'm sorry you guys, but I can't fight." She gets up from the sofa and runs out of the room.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with her? She doesn't seem very excited about this battle."  
  
"I don't know Jamie, but we should find out." Bit jumps out and follows Ami out the door.  
  
Everyone rides in the desert looking for Ami in the hover cargo. "There she is." Jamie points out Rapidfire lying in the field.  
  
Bit, followed by the others come out of the hover cargo and run toward the Zoid.  
  
"Ami! Ami!" She turns toward the voice and sees Bit and the others coming towards her through her red puffy eyes. She takes her right arm and quickly rubs her eyes to get rid of any tears. Bit stops right next to the Zoid and the other three arrive as well.  
  
"Ami, what's wrong with you? We've really been worried about you lately," Bit asks concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't been the same lately," Jamie comments.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you guys worry so much. I guess I owe you an explanation." She points her head away from them and looks out into the horizon.  
  
"That would be helpful," Leena states crossing her arms. Ami sits down, letting her legs dangle off the side of Rapidfire and looks down at them.  
  
"You see, it's just that tomorrow is going to be the fifth year anniversary of my partner's death. But Kikeru was more than a partner to me; he was my brother and only family. My mother and father died when I was young, so my brother had to take care of me. When I was old enough though, he signed me up to be a Zoid warrior and we even had our own team, the Fire Team. We were a great team and won every battle, but it was mostly my brother who won the battles. He was a great Zoid warrior and was unbeatable and also had an incredible red Blade Liger which wouldn't get damaged no matter what it took.  
  
One day, we got a challenge from the Slasher Team and I thought it was just another battle and an easy win. What I didn't know was that Kikeru and Pierce, the leader of the team have had a feud for a long time. We battled them and easily beat three out of the four Raptors. The only one standing was Pierce himself. Kikeru and I started to approach him for the kill, but suddenly he got this smug look on his face and told us that we had better get out if we wanted to survive. We both thought he was bluffing, so we ignored him. When we thought we had him though, a bright light appeared that blinded us. The next thing I knew, a huge pack of missiles were heading right toward me. I froze because I didn't know what to do. Then Kikeru came running towards me just as the missiles hit. Everything went black after that.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room. A doctor came in to check on me and told me that I had been in a coma for about two weeks because of the battle. I asked him where Kikeru was, but all he did was lower his head and shake no. That was all I needed to know. Later I found out that my brother had come in front of me just as the missiles hit and took most of the blow. No one could charge Pierce though since there was no evidence to prove he killed Kikeru. It was just a mistake to everyone, but my brother, Pierce, and me. It took me a long time before I could ever go back into or near a Zoid. Since then, I've become a lone warrior and tried to stay away from any battles with him, but it seems that he's finally come back to haunt me. If I wasn't so dumb as to just stand there, he would be alive. It's all my fault," she finishes her story sadly and bows down her head crying.  
  
"That is the saddest story I ever heard," the doc states, sniffing as it looks like he's starting to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault. If you should blame someone, you should blame that Pierce guy. He's the one who killed your brother," Bit says trying to comfort her. Everyone else seems sad, just as Ami.  
  
"And this is your chance to pay him back. If you beat him, then you'll show him who the real warrior is," Jamie says determined.  
  
"But the thing is I can't go against him. His face alone gives me nightmares. I would just be useless." She takes her arm and tries to wipe away the tears again.  
  
"Ami, we could really use you in the next battle, but you don't have to battle if you don't want to. You can tell us tomorrow, okay?" the doc suggests.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rapidfire comes out of the hover cargo with no one else following. Ami looks back at the hover cargo. "I'm sorry you guys, but I just can't do it." Ami steers Rapidfire toward the city, but Rapidfire tries to turn back to the hover cargo. "No Rapidfire. We're not going into the battle. Now let's go." She steers the Zoid toward the city again and they run off. Meanwhile, the others look out the window and see her leave.  
  
"I can't believe she actually left. I was sure that she would say and fight."  
  
"If I went through something like she did, I don't think I would be able to fight ever again," Leena comments.  
  
"I guess we should get ready for the battle then," Bit suggests.  
  
Ami sits in a field a couple of miles from West City. Rapidfire sits down right next to her and together they look out into the horizon. Rapidfire cries out again. "That's right Rapidfire. This is where everything happened five years ago. Kikeru, if only you were still here. I miss you so much."  
  
"Why aren't you battling Ami?"  
  
"Who said that?" Ami looks around only to see a transparent red Blade Liger. "You're a Blade Liger. But how can you talk?"  
  
"It's me Ami. You know you should be battling right now with your team, not here."  
  
"But I can't go near him. It's too hard."  
  
"Listen to me Ami, if you don't go Bit or Leena or Jamie could be the next to die. Pierce might try that trick again. Then what will you do? I know you can do it. The reason I gave myself up was to protect you. I knew that one day you and Rapidfire would become a great team. Even better than I ever was. If you don't fight, you'll never be able to become the great warrior that I thought you would become because there would always be that one team who could never defeat."  
  
"You're right. I can't let anything happen to the others. Thanks. Come on Rapidfire, we have a battle to win." Rapidfire roars in agreement.  
  
"Man, this battle is harder than I thought, especially with these odds," Bit comments in his Liger Zero.  
  
"But at least we have some kind of advantage. The enemy doesn't have a flying type lie we do."  
  
"Don't worry about it you guys. I'll take care of everything from up here."  
  
"You won't for very long fly boy." Suddenly a giant lightening rod like probe comes from the back of Pierce's Zoid. A bright light appears and blinds everyone.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Jamie asks out loud. Suddenly, the Raynos gets shot and falls down. The light disappears and they all see the Raynos on the ground.  
  
"No way! They shot Jamie down!" Leena screams.  
  
"Now we're in big trouble."  
  
"Dad, what happened back there?"  
  
"I don't know. All I could get was that a light appeared and Pierce took advantage of it. IT should have taken a lot of energy though, so he won't pull off a stunt like that for a while."  
  
"Well, at least there's some good news." The remaining four Zoids surround the Gunsniper and Liger Zero.  
  
"Hey boss, could we finish them off?" asks one of the warriors.  
  
"Sure. I thought this would be a more enjoyable fight though," Pierce comments.  
  
"Alright. Say goodbye kiddies."  
  
"Not so fast you jerk!" A barrage of shots come from nowhere and brings down one of the Raptors.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Pierce asks. In the distance, a little speck appears and as it approaches, Rapidfire takes form.  
  
"Alright, the reinforcements have arrived," Bit cheers.  
  
"So, you've finally come back Ami. I've heard you've made quite a name for yourself." Rapidfire stops a few yards from Pierce.  
  
"Yes I have, no thanks to you."  
  
"Well then, we have a score to settle."  
  
"We sure do. Bit, go back to the hover cargo and transform into Schneider."  
  
"Okay." He turns around and heads away.  
  
"Let's get this started. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The enemy Zoids start to dodge as Ami starts chasing after Pierce. Behind her, another Raptor follows and starts firing. Ami dodges as she tries to hit Pierce.  
  
"Can't you do any better than that Ami? You're nothing compared to your brother."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Are you sure? It was your fault he's dead now isn't it? If you were only fast enough, you could have escaped and Kikeru wouldn't have needed to jump in front of those missiles."  
  
"No, you're wrong." She slows down and finally stops, so the Raptor from behind rams into her.  
  
"Buster Slash!" Bit knocks down the Raptor. "Ami, what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't fight anymore. It's all my fault." She grabs the controls tighter and lowers her head.  
  
"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault and you know it." Pierce fires at the two Zoids and knocks them off their feet.  
  
"I'm sick of this. Let's end it now. Get ready little girl." The probe appears again and the light goes on.  
  
"Not again." The light appears and spreads everywhere.  
  
"Familiar huh? You'll soon meet your brother."  
  
"I can't let that happen." She struggles to open her eyes and looks ahead to see something coming towards the probe and then sees something popping up from the ground. "He's been cheating," she whispers to herself. "You've been cheating!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"We'll see." She points her gun for his Raptor and fires. The probe breaks off and everyone sees the gun coming from the ground.  
  
"So, he really isn't that powerful. He just hid weapons on the battlefield," the doc comments.  
  
"Then that's how you killed my brother. HE probably saw your sneak attack too."  
  
"That's right. I also had some help from some old friends of the Blitz Team."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leena asks.  
  
"It's none other than the BackDraft." From above, a giant Whale King descends.  
  
"And now that you know our secret, we're going to have to destroy you." The doors to the Whale King open up and drop off dozens of Raynos'.  
  
"Unauthorized personnel in the battlefield. Please remove yourself," the white judge demands. From the sky, comes the dark judge.  
  
"Be quiet. This battle seems alright by me," the dark judge comments.  
  
"Now, let's get down to business, starting with you Ami."  
  
"Sorry, but not right now." She turns around and starts to run away.  
  
"Ami! Where are you going? Come back here!" Bit screams.  
  
"It looks like the great Fire Cat has become nothing more than a scared kitty cat."  
  
"Pierce would like us to attack now?" asks one of the BackDraft members.  
  
"Sure thing Minako. Go for it."  
  
"Alright, you heard him troops." The BackDraft starts its attack and the Liger and Gunsniper start to defend themselves.  
  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!"  
  
"Buster Slash!"  
  
"Well that didn't help every much. Now what?"  
  
"Just give up your Zoids then." One of the Raptors approach, but suddenly a blur comes by and strikes it down, followed by a loud roar. "What just happened?"  
  
"Jamie, what did just happen?" Doctor Toros asks Jamie who had returned to the hover cargo.  
  
"I think that was Rapidfire. "  
  
"But it was going so fast."  
  
"I've never seen any land Zoid go that fast. It's even faster than the Jagar at top speeds."  
  
"That's amazing."  
  
"Could it be Ami?" Leena asks.  
  
"IT sure is. You've ruined my life one too many times Pierce and I won't let you ruin anyone else's." She continues her amazing speed and knocking down each enemy Zoid in her path.  
  
"Come on. Someone get her!" Pierce commands. But as hard as they try, she is still too fast for anyone.  
  
"Let's help her out Leena."  
  
"You got my vote." Leena and Bit charge forward and start firing. Ami continues running at top speed, knocking down each Zoid one by one. The enemy tries to fire, but the shots pass.  
  
"I still can't believe she's going this fast. She should be unconscious by now." Jamie continues to type into the computer, taking data.  
  
"And Rapidfire should have collapsed by now. I don't know how they could both be up still."  
  
"It really shows how Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X."  
  
Soon, all the enemy Zoids are on the ground still. The only Zoid left standing is Pierce's Raptor. "There's no way you can be that fast!"  
  
"Normally yes, but I've decided to make an exception. This one is for Kikeru. Strike Laser Claw!" She runs and strikes him so he falls to the ground.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz Team," both judges state, one happy and one sad.  
  
"Finally brother, you can rest in peace." Rapidfire comes to a full stop. She suddenly starts to spark and then collapses to the ground as Ami falls unconscious.  
  
Ami stands in front of a gravestone during sunset holding a bouquet of flowers. She kneels down to put them on the grave and then stands back up, looking at the sunset. Bit and the others stand a couple of yards away from her, looking. "She looks so sad," Leena comments.  
  
"She lost her whole family. Nothing should ever happen like this to anyone," Jamie says.  
  
"I feel so bad for her. Maybe someone should go check up on her."  
  
"Great idea Bit. Why don't you go?" The doc pushes him forward.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Why not? You're closer to her than any of us."  
  
"Okay." HE walks towards her. When he gets to her, he just stands there, looking at the sunset.  
  
"Kikeru's favorite time of day was sunset. Every night, we would sit outside and watch the sunset. Sometimes I would ask him why he liked sunsets so much and all he ever told me was that at the end of the day, you could always count the great things that you have or that happened that day and as long as you had all those great things that day, you will never be disappointed about the next day. You could never do that with the sunrise."  
  
"Well, you have a lot of things to be happy about today. You finally got revenge for your brother's death and Pierce is getting punished."  
  
"He is?" She turns her head towards him.  
  
"Yeah. The Zoid Battle Commission contacted us and said that his Zoid gear has been taken away permenately and that he is going to be tried for all the people he's hurt in the battles, especially you brother."  
  
"That's good." She turns her head back towards the sunset.  
  
"And there's more to be happy about. You are a great Zoid warrior and have a one of a kind Zoid. Plus, you have a team full of people that really care about you and will always be there for you."  
  
"You're right Bit. Thanks for the talk." She takes his hand in hers and rests her head on his shoulder. Bit stiffens for a minute, but relaxes. "Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"While you guys were battling, I heard a voice coming from a Zoid. It told me that I should go to the battle and fight. The thing was that it was the same Zoid as Kikeru piloted. DO you think that wherever he is, he's watching over me, especially when I'm battling?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he is and if I was him right now, I wouldn't think the sacrifice was in vain. And, I would also be very proud of you."  
  
  
  
(Leena's Voice): After all these battles, I think that we deserve a vacation and no place can be better than the beach. Surfing, sunning, and a great opportunity to show off my great body. Wow, there's a beauty competition. Hey, this is a great opportunity to show Ami off. We'll finally see who the really beauty is. Wait a sec, what is the BackDraft doing here? And just as I was about to win the contest too. You'll pay for ruining my chances. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- Time for a Vacation, The Two Blitz Beauties Battle It Off. Ready? Fight!  
  
Alright, another chapter done. IF you want to review, review after the chapter before this. Okay. Anyways, I love spring break. I'll try to keep writing because if I don't, I will run out of ideas. That's what has happened with some of my other stories. But I promise that around the middle of May there will be more chapters of all my stories since AP's are over and I have no work afterwards. Until the next chapter, keep reading. And don't forget to vote.  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	9. Time For a Vacation, The Two Blitz Beaut...

*This is based on the Tenchi Universe episode, except with a twist.  
  
Thanks for being patient everyone. Three AP's down and one to go, but it isn't until next Thursday and I felt like finishing this chapter. So, keep reviewing and don't forget to vote. Also, would you guys like to read a sequel? Tell me!  
  
-Chibi Reli  
  
Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
Time For a Vacation, The Two Blitz Beauties Battle It Off  
  
The count looks at a video of old Zoid battles. "Minako, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it Count?" A girl with purple hair and eyes appears in front of him.  
  
"I see that you've been doing great during the last couple of battles and I have a new job for you."  
  
"What would that be sir?"  
  
"I would like you to challenge the Blitz Team. We need a win against them if we ever want to get revenge on them. They've been showing us off every time we battle them."  
  
"Don't worry about it Count. I know just what to do."  
  
"And before you leave, report to the Zoid bay to get yourself a new Zoid. You're going to need it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Leena lies on the beach in her beach chair. "Nothing is more relaxing than lying in the sun and working on my tan. And the bonus is making all the men swoon over me and the girls jealous."  
  
"You know I'm the only man for you Leena dearest." Leena pops her eyes open and sits up straight.  
  
"What! Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see you Leena. DO want me to rub any suntan lotion on you? I wouldn't want you to burn your delicate skin." He starts to squirt some lotion on his hands, kneeling next to her.  
  
"Actually, could you get me something to eat? I saw this person come off the boardwalk with a really great looking ice cream cone."  
  
"Of course. What flavor would you like?" HE throws the lotion away.  
  
"Um, how about triple chocolate raspberry almond marshmallow swirl. It's my favorite." She smiles at him and touches his nose.  
  
"I'll be back faster than a lightening scythe." He turns around and runs off leaving a cloud of dust.  
  
"That should keep him busy for a while. Now back to relaxing." She lies back down and closes her eyes.  
  
"Bit, stop it! Get that thing away from me."  
  
"But I thought that cats loved seafood." Bit chases Ami around Leena's position a couple of times, holding the crab out so that it could pinch Ami.  
  
"I swear Bit, if that thing pinches me."  
  
"Oh, it can't hurt that much." Suddenly, Bit trips over his own feet and the crab flies out of his hand, landing on Leena's face. "Uh oh. What should we do?" They both look at the crab on Leena's face.  
  
"What should we do? You're the one who dropped the crab. Pick it up."  
  
"But it's going to pinch me." She opens her eyes and sees the giant red monster in front of her.  
  
"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" She jumps up and runs around trying to get the crustacean off her face.  
  
"Do something Bit," Ami says as she watches Leena.  
  
"I'm not going near it." Leena finally gets the crab off and it scurries away. She turns and stares in the duo's direction.  
  
"Why didn't you guys help me out there?" She points her finger at them.  
  
"We didn't know what to do. Sorry Leena," Bit answers.  
  
"Hey Bit!" They turn around and see Jamie and Doctor Toros.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Are you coming to come with us to get lunch? WE might need an extra pair of hands."  
  
"Sure, why not. See you two later." He waves and catches up with the two guys over by the boardwalk.  
  
"So Leena, how have you been doing?" Ami sits on the beach and starts to play with the sand as Leena sits back down.  
  
"I'm just peachy Ami. Just working on my tan."  
  
"And trying to pick up some guys, right? I know that you don't like Harry very much."  
  
"He's just very annoying that's all. And you were right about the first part too. I decided it's time for a boyfriend."  
  
"And you can really just get one like that?"  
  
"Yeah. Men find it hard to resist me."  
  
"Well, there's a group of guys coming this way. Maybe you can talk to one of them." She looks in the direction of the finger and sees three body builders approaching them.  
  
"Let me show you just how easy it is." She gets up and dusts herself off, then approaches the three men. "Hi there guys. My name is Leena." The guys pass her and stop at Ami.  
  
"HI there. We were admiring you from a distance and decided to come on over."  
  
"Really? Wow." Leena looks as the four talk.  
  
"I can't believe this! Why are they going to her? She just got my hopes up so she could show off. I'll get her back."  
  
"I love hot dogs," Jamie comments.  
  
"And they always taste better when they're right off the grill," the doc replies.  
  
"Hey Leena, is your face okay?" Bit asks.  
  
"Yeah, it's just fine." She takes a bite of her hamburger.  
  
"SO, did you two do anything interesting while we were getting lunch?"  
  
"Leena tried to get herself a new boyfriend, but it didn't work out so well. Right Leena?"  
  
"Why did she have to bring that up? There has to be a way to get back at her for that."  
  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen of the beach. Today we will be hosting a swimsuit competition for all you lovely ladies to show your stuff and for all you guys to admire them, sponsored by this fair city. A prize will be awarded to the first place winner of either a cash prize or a free Zoid upgrade, plus a trophy. So if you're game ladies, sign up at the yellow booth at the entrance of the beach and the competition will start at 1700 hours."  
  
"Hey, how about we go and check it out?" Bit suggests.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"This is the perfect thing to show everyone just how beautiful I am and to show off Ami. Then we'll see who the prettiest one is. Hey Ami, how about we go and sign up? I think it would be fun."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Go ahead Ami. What's the harm?" Bit suggests.  
  
"I guess there's none."  
  
"Fine then. It's agreed."  
  
"Hey Leena, I couldn't find your ice cream. Do you want another flavor?" Harry appears again.  
  
"Actually Harry, I gotta go. Bye." She gets up and walks away.  
  
Leena sits in the back, putting on her lipstick and getting ready. "This is going to be too easy."  
  
"So Leena, are you excited?" Ami comes up to her in a long t-shirt, eating a carrot. "I'm really nervous. I've never done anything like this before. I can't stop eating from the buffet."  
  
"I'm just fine and you should be nervous. It's just a little friendly competition."  
  
"Hey you two, are you from the Blitz team?" They both turn around and see a girl with purple eyes and hair in a towel.  
  
"Yeah we are, so?" Leena asks.  
  
"I just don't want you two to get your hopes up. You may win lots of battles, but this is nothing like a Zoid battle. For me though, I win everything so it won't be that bad. Anyways, you better watch out." She turns around and leaves.  
  
"How dare she! She thinks she can just waltz in here and start bragging. I'll show her."  
  
"She's kinda creepy." Ami takes another bite of carrot.  
  
"This thing was supposed to start five minutes ago. What's taking so long?" Bit looks at his watch.  
  
"Be patient. There might just be some problems that they have to deal with." A man in his bathing suit comes out onto the stage with a mic in his hand.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the swimsuit competition. From the many that signed up though, we picked the 25 most beautiful women for you to see. We have chosen 3 of the council members from the beach council to judge our competition today. And now, without any further ado, let's introduce our first contestant." From the side, a pair of curtains opens and shows Leena in her bathing suit (the one that she wears in the series). She waves and walks out.  
  
"Well there pretty lady, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Leena Toros."  
  
"Well Leena, if you don't mind asking, what do you like to do?"  
  
"Let's see. I like to relax and I love to Zoid battle."  
  
"What kind of Zoid do you have?"  
  
"I have a Gunsniper, and a very powerful one at that. In fact, I've been winning all of my battles lately."  
  
"Well it's that impressive? Now, if you could give us one last twirl, you can head over to your spot so we can send out our next lady." She twirls and the guys start whistling. She walks over to the back as the curtain opens.  
  
"Leena didn't look half bad out there," Jamie comments.  
  
"But for that bragging of hers, she might lose some personality points," Doctor Toros suggests.  
  
Next comes the purple hair and eyed lady in a purple two piece (like the one Ryoko wore). The guys whistle as well and she walks up.  
  
"Another lovely lady. And what's your name?"  
  
"Minako.  
  
"NO last name?"  
  
"No, I dropped it a while ago."  
  
"Okay then, tell us what your hobbies are?"  
  
"I like to Zoid battle as well, though I don't use only one Zoid. I also enjoy playing games, painting, and gymnastics."  
  
"Another Zoid warrior ladies and gentlemen and quite the round about person. Let's give her a hand."  
  
"It looks like Leena has competition other than Ami. She definitely seems more down to earth."  
  
"But I think Ami's much prettier," Bit comments. The competition goes on, each lady showing off her body and going to her spot and waiting for the last contestant.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, we sure had quite a bunch today. But there's still one more lovely lady. Come on out." The curtains open and out walks Ami in a her small red bikini. Whistles and cheers are heard from everyone.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I told you she's pretty," Bit replies.  
  
"We should go to the beach more often," the doc recommended.  
  
"It looks like we ended with a bang everyone. SO, tell us what your name is."  
  
"I'm Ami Kamiya."  
  
"That name sounds very familiar. Maybe I would remember why if you told us some of your hobbies."  
  
"Well, I like to go outside to lounge around and to look at the scenery, but my passion is Zoid battling with Rapidfire."  
  
"That's it. You're Fire Cat, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am." Gasps and murmurs are heard throughout the crowd.  
  
"Wow, you're an amazing Zoid warrior. I wish that I could even have half your talent."  
  
"OH, but it isn't really me. It's Rapidfire who should get most of the credit."  
  
"Well, thanks for gracing us with your presence Fire Cat."  
  
"You're welcome." She walks over to the end of the line of women. Now our judges will pick who they think should be crowned the winner.  
  
"Why even wait? I know it will be me," Minako asks.  
  
"This isn't even a real competition," Leena says.  
  
"And the winner is…Minako." Everyone claps, except for Leena as Minako comes forward. Two people give her a crown and cape, some flowers and a trophy with a check in it. "Congratulations Minako. Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Actually, I do. I knew I would win this contest, because I always do and I'm going to show you why Blitz Team." She turns around and stares at Leena and Ami. "You guys may have been on a winning streak, but not anymore. I challenge you two to a Zoid battle. If I win, I get your Zoids. If you win, you get the trophy and the money. So, how about it?"  
  
"You're on!" They both shout.  
  
"Fine. I'm meet you in an hour by the field. See you then." She walks off the stage.  
  
"I can't believe she won! I deserve to win!" Leena screams at herself.  
  
"Leena, why did you agree to a battle? We don't even know who she's with," Jamie comments.  
  
"It doesn't matter Jamie. What does matter is that we have to go get our Zoids ready for a fight."  
  
Outside, Rapidfire and the Gunsniper stand next to each other, ready to fight. "Come on. Where is she? I'll show her who the best is."  
  
"Leena, you gotta clear your head if you want to win. You don't see Ami getting all frustrated?"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Dad!"  
  
"Hey, something's coming from the sky." A giant whale king appears and opens its hatch to let down a Storm Sauder.  
  
"Oh man, not another one of those things. Last time we fought one of those, we didn't get to defeat them since the last one ran away and Jamie shot down the other ones," Bit comments.  
  
"We can handle it. I mean it's two against one, right?" From the sky, comes down a dark judge.  
  
"The area within a fifty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Storm Sauder versus the Gunsniper and Rapidfire. Battlefield 0999. Ready? Fight!"  
  
"I'll show you who the better woman is."  
  
"Yeah right." Leena starts to fire at the white Zoid, but misses.  
  
"Can't you do anything better? Now, I think that the best bet would be to destroy the red Zoid."  
  
"There's no way you're getting to me." Both Zoids start their attacks, but Rapidfire gets blown away after Minako passes. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
"When a Storm Sauder breaks the sound barrier, it sends a sonic boom around in the area. That's what knocked you down," Jamie informs her.  
  
"Then how should we defeat this guy?" Ami asks.  
  
"We have a disadvantage since it's hard to hit an airborne Zoid. The only way is to get in close," Bit says.  
  
"Leave it all to me. I'll get her." Leena fires at Minako.  
  
"Leena, you shouldn't be so strong headed." Ami starts to fire at the flying Zoid.  
  
"Be quiet Ami. I'm going to win this battle and get my trophy."  
  
"Fine, have the trophy. Just make sure you win."  
  
"Wait, what did you say?" She turns her Zoid toward Ami.  
  
"I just care about winning so I can get the money. Do you know how expensive it is to keep up a Zoid like Rapidfire and not to mention all the debts that I've accumulated over the years because of my family."  
  
"I thought you entered the contest to win the trophy and show me off."  
  
"No way. You're the one who wanted me to enter and I didn't ask those guys over."  
  
"Wow, I feel like an idiot now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. WE just need to win."  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm glad you two are friends because you're going to have to cooperate for my plan to work."  
  
"We're all ears Jamie."  
  
"Ami, if you can somehow go fast enough, you might be able to lessen the shock that the enemy Zoid gives off. That way you won't fall over and then you could try to knock her off. Then Leena can get close enough so her attack is accurate."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Leena, stay back and don't do anything until I tell you," Jamie says.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"It's coming in Ami."  
  
"I got it all covered." As the Zoid starts to come in, Ami charges at it. The Storm Sauder comes in and Rapidfire and is blown to the side.  
  
"Just give up girly. You won't win this battle. Your Zoid is nothing compared to mine."  
  
"Rapidfire is more powerful than your Zoid will ever be." Rapidfire charges even faster toward the Zoid as it turns around for another attack. "Let's do it Rapidfire." Rapidfire roars and her boosters go on full. The Storm Sauder flies by, but Rapidfire is able to break through the shock wave.  
  
"What! How did that happen?"  
  
"Alright Ami."  
  
"Get ready Leena."  
  
"Okay." Minako goes for another pass and as Ami breaks through, she fires and hits the Storm Sauder's wing. "And that's my cue! Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The missiles cut through the air and strike the Zoid, sending it to the ground.  
  
"No. The battle is over. The winner is the Blitz Team."  
  
"Alright! We did it," Ami cheers.  
  
"So, where the trophy and the money Minako?" Leena gets out of her Zoid and looks toward the fallen enemy.  
  
"That trophy belongs here." Leena puts her trophy on her night table.  
  
"I think it looks good. And so does the money in my account."  
  
"Well, it looks like you two won't be competing for a while."  
  
"What are you talking about Dad? We still have to figure out who's the prettiest and the only way is through a contest. And a while ago I saw this ad about a beauty contest. How about it Ami?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you too scared that you're going to get beaten?"  
  
"I'm not scared. You're on!"  
  
"Not again. Will it ever end?"  
  
"Not as long as those two live in the building doc," Jamie comments.  
  
(Ami's Voice): It's time for our next battle and it's against the Flugel Team. They must be a new team. Why do you guys look so strange? Oh, the guy who I replaced went to that team and you guys are feeling weird about fighting him. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him. Now I can see what that guy is made of. It will be a great battle and I'm looking forward to it. But the only problem is that something's wrong with Rapidfire. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two-A Reunion of Old Teammates, Brad Fights His Replacement, the Great Fire Cat. Ready? Fight!  
  
It may of not been the best chapter, but the next one will be. Promise. 


	10. A Reunion of Old Teammates, Brad Fights ...

I can't believe it! It's a dream come true! I've finally finished my APs! (Rapidfire runs by with a banner saying Yay!) Today was the last test I'll ever take as a high schooler. Also, school's pretty much over for me! No finals or regents! (Rapidfire runs by again with the same banner.) Cornell here I come! And now I have time to finish my stories. I want to finish all of them before I leave for college and also start some new ones because I'm full of ideas. Now, don't forget to vote and I'll tell you guys my ideas for a sequel when there's only two or three chapters left. Yay! I'm free! (Rapidfire roars.)  
  
Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
A Reunion of Old Teammates, Brad Fights His Replacement, the Great Fire Cat  
  
  
  
"Alright you two, you're doing great." Rapidfire and Zero Jagar sprint down the field, trying to attack each other by running into each other.  
  
"You know I'm going to win this Bit."  
  
"Don't bet on it." They pick up speed, ramming into each other more often. They break apart and soon they start to try to claw each other, but jump out of the way. Soon, they split up and start to charge at each other. Suddenly, as Rapidfire starts to gain even more speed, her right paw starts to spark.  
  
"Huh? What wrong?" As they continue, it sparks even more, eventually giving out so Rapidfire trips over herself, tumbling in the dirt.  
  
"This is our chance Liger. Strike Laser Claw." Ami sees the approaching attack and tries to get up, but Rapidfire just collapses to the ground. As the Liger is about to strike, Rapidfire cries out and the Liger roars and it's claw stops glowing, returning him to the ground, standing in front of her.  
  
"Liger, what are you doing?" The Liger roars and they watch their friends try to get up, but falls down again. Its head opens so Bit is seen. "Ami, are you okay?" Rapidfire's head also opens showing Ami.  
  
"I think so. I don't know what happened though and I can't get Rapidfire to stand."  
  
"We'll be right there Ami. Hold on."  
  
Ami sits in front of Rapidfire's right paw with a bunch of tools next to her on the side. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong." She takes the wrench in her hand and throws it. Suddenly, she hears a thump followed by another. She looks around Rapidfire's leg and sees Jamie lying on the floor. "OH no, Jamie!" She gets up adn runs over to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I've never gotten hit in the head with a wrench before." He puts his hand his head and Ami helps him sit up.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
"I was looking for you anyways. We've been wondering if you were going to see us again? You've been spending a lot of time here."  
  
"I know. It's just that, I've been trying to fix Rapidfire and I just can't figure out what's wrong."  
  
"Why don't you bring her in to be fixed by a professional?"  
  
"I don't like them. Me and Rapidfire have taken care of each other for a long time adn I don't like other people touching her."  
  
"I don't think that's the only reason to it. There's something else wrong. Isn't' there?"  
  
"It just that, we've only been down once in a real battle. I'm not used to this whole losing thing. AND then there's Bit. Why did he just stop the attack like that? HE could of finished me off."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he wanted to beat you in a real fight and not when you were down."  
  
"So he felt sorry for me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, I better get back to Rapidfire."  
  
"Wait, I have another thing to tell you. Our next battle has come in and the doc wants to see us."  
  
"Alright kiddies, we have ourselves another challenge. And I know we'll be looking forward and not forward to it."  
  
"What are you talking about Dad?"  
  
"Our next battle is with the Flugel Team?"  
  
"The Flugel Team? Well, in that case, I call Leon," Bit says excitedly.  
  
"And I call Naomi."  
  
"I'm going to stay here."  
  
"Well, that means Ami will have Brad."  
  
"Who's Brad?"  
  
"Brad was the other member of the team before you came. You took his place."  
  
"Oh. This is perfect. He must have been good to help the team get here. If I can fight him, maybe Rapidfire can get back up. Alright, I'll fight him."  
  
"Well, this looks like a battlefield Naomi would pick. The hills are big enough for her to hide her Gunsniper." The three Zoids line up on the battlefield.  
  
"Ami, how's Rapidfire?"  
  
"She should be okay I hope."  
  
"Hey you guys. Nice to see ya." The three opposing Zoids approach their counterparts, staying a couple of yards away.  
  
"Leon. It's been a while."  
  
"I hope I get to fight you one on one Bit."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I get Naomi."  
  
"Sounds fair."  
  
"Then it looks I get the newest member."  
  
"That's right Brad. Fire Cat's gonna take you down."  
  
"The area within a 25 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Battlefield 0992. The Blitz Team versus The Flugel Team. Ready? Fight!"  
  
"Let's go you guys!" They each run in separate directions, taking their counterparts with them.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it Bit?"  
  
"It sure has Leon. But I need to tell you, I've gotten a lot stronger."  
  
"So have I." The Red Blade Liger starts to charge and Bit follows suit. As Leon puts out his two blades, Bit dodges them and circles around Leon to the back adn starts to fire at him. Leon quickly moves out and starts to charge back firing too. "Nice move. But you're going to have to do better." The two continue their chase of one another.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to fight the person who has replaced me," Brad replies running by Rapidfire.  
  
"And I've been looking forward to meeting you." Ami passes by Brad adn starts to fire and soon they find themselves running side-by-side, firing at each other. "You know you'll never be able to defeat me. I'm unbeatable."  
  
"You were defeated once. And I'll make it a second time." A cloud of smoke comes from the ShadowFox, covering the area.  
  
"Trying to hide are you?" She runs to the side as he fires and suddenly feels Rapidfire give out a little. "Not now girl." She runs out of the smokescreen adn waits for Brad to make his move. He suddenly charges out with his strike laser claw, but Ami barely misses it, getting scratched and Rapidfire falling to the ground as her paw gives out.  
  
"It looks I might win after all."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Rapidfire quickly gets back up with a bit of trouble adn the chase starts again.  
  
"Where are you Naomi? Come on out." Leena waits anxiously for Naomi to make a move. Suddenly, a shot is fired and misses her. Leena jumps to the side adn starts to fire in the direction of the shot. "OH man, that was close."  
  
"So long Leena."  
  
"What?" A shot comes from behind and knocks Leena down. "No. Not so soon."  
  
"Now on to the next closest, which looks like the Liger."  
  
Both pilots breathe deeply as they try to recuperate. "This is the best battle we've had yet."  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"But I think we should finish now." The Liger Zero starts to charge, as does the blade Liger with its blades out. As they approach adn Leon gets ready for the final blow, Liger jumps into o the air adn over the blade Liger, landing on its back to send it to the ground. "Strike Laser Claw!" HE comes from behind adn slashes Leon's red Zoid across the neck. AS he starts to rest though, a fire is shot from somewhere.  
  
"Bit. Watch out. Naomi finished off Leena and is going after you."  
  
"Alright Jamie."  
  
The black adn red Zoids run side by side, with the red Zoid's right paw sparking. Finally, Rapidfire's paw gives out adn she lands on the ground with a thud. The Shadowfox stops in its tracks. "What happened kitty? Can't get up?" He fires at her adn blows her gun off.  
  
"Come on Rapidfire. Get up. We can't lose this battle." HE watches as Rapidfire tries to get up but is unsuccessful each time.  
  
"Brad, forget about her. She's useless without her speed. I need your help with Bit."  
  
"Okay Naomi. I'll be back for you later kitty." HE runs off, leaving Rapidfire and Ami alone.  
  
"I can't believe it. Is our reign finally over Rapidfire? Without your speed, what are we?"  
  
AS Bit charges for the red Gunsniper on the hill, a sudden barrage of shots blocks it off. Bit turns to see the Shadowfox heading towards it.  
  
"Where's Ami Jamie? I need her help."  
  
"Rapidfire is down again Bit and she won't get up."  
  
"Ami, come on get up!"  
  
"Why, I'm useless and I can't stand anymore pity."  
  
"Pity? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You saw I was down during our battle and you didn't want to fight me because you felt sorry for me."  
  
"I didn't stop the Liger if that's what you mean. HE stopped the attack himself. I was already for the attack."  
  
"The Liger stopped? Well, anyways, I can't fight Bit. Rapidfire is down for the last time. My reign as Fire Cat is finally over." Suddenly, a loud roar is heard.  
  
"What's that?" Everyone looks towards a close by hill and see a Red Blade Liger standing on top, roaring.  
  
"That looks like Leon's Zoid."  
  
"But I'm down."  
  
"That must be the Zoid that Ami's brother had and the spirit she was talking about."  
  
"Bit, watch out!" HE turns to see the ShadowFox use it's strike laser claw, but barely misses it.  
  
"Brother, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing there on the ground?"  
  
"Waiting for the enemy to finish me off. Rapidfire can't run anymore and without her speed…"  
  
"And without her speed what? She's no longer a cat."  
  
"But that's her real power."  
  
"Cat's are legendary for their speed little sister, but they are also legendary for other qualities, like their cunningness and ability to use what they have. Cats are fierce creatures that never give up, like you shouldn't."  
  
"Okay. What else do you have Rapidfire?" The giant red cat roars and opens its wings. "Hey. We could use the wings to help you run and the boosters are still working. I think I have an idea. We'll show that fox what a cat is really made of."  
  
"Man, this sure is taking a lot of us Liger, but we gotta keep it up." Liger dodges another attack from the ShadowFox and Gunsniper.  
  
"Just give it up Bit. You couldn't defeat the ShadowFox when we battled each other last time."  
  
"But I would've." Meanwhile, as Naomi attacks, she spots something on her scanner.  
  
"Brad, there's something coming our way."  
  
"What are you talking about Naomi?" Suddenly, Rapidfire approaches Naomi on the hill. When she's close enough, she jumps up and knocks Naomi off the hill.  
  
"Naomi?" In the distance Bit and Brad see a red speck moving in. Rapidfire has its wings open and boosters on full power, using its three legs to push itself forward. "I can't believe it still wants to fight."  
  
"I looks like Ami figured out a way of getting Rapidfire back on her paws."  
  
"Let me finish this battle Bit. You can make sure Naomi's down for the count."  
  
"Alright. Good luck."  
  
"We didn't finish our battle Brad and I always finish a battle."  
  
"We'll see who wins this one." Brad runs toward Rapidfire and Bit heads toward Naomi's grounded Zoid. "I can't believe you still want to fight. I must say that you do live up to your name."  
  
"And I plan on living up to my name forever." Brad fires and Ami moves over, dodging it by a hair. "That was too close. Brad continues to fire and Ami continues to dodge, getting a hit a few times.  
  
"I bet I'll get a lot of points for bringing down the great Fire Cat. Let's get this done with." Ami charges, but Rapidfire stumbles and falls down again. "Strike Laser Claw!" The ShadowFox heads toward the fallen cat, but instead of moving, Ami points her boosters toward the ground, sending up a screen of dust. "What in the world?" The ShadowFox returns to the ground. "Where is she?"  
  
"Now Rapidfire, let's show him how power a cat can really be." Suddenly, Brad feels himself being pushed out of the dust to see Rapidfire holding him down on his side with her left paw. She digs her claw into it and then takes her jaw and clamps it into the ShadowFox's neck. (Just like how a cheetah kills its prey.) Brad struggles and tries to fire at her, but Ami digs in farther, until the ShadowFox is down.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is, the Blitz Team." Rapidfire limps away from the ShadowFox and falls to the ground. Ami quickly gets out to check on her.  
  
"We won! We won! I can't believe Ami did it!" The doc adn Jamie cheer inside the hover cargo. The Liger and Bit, along with Naomi, Leon, and Leena come over the fallen ShadowFox. Brad exits his Zoid and pats it.  
  
"You did a great job ShadowFox."  
  
"Hey Brad, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I gotta say though, this was one battle for the books."  
  
"But for a minute, it looked like we were going to win."  
  
"I know. I better go congratulate the real winner of this battle though." Brad walks over to Ami who is looking at Rapidfire's paw. "So, I finally meet the great Fire Cat face to face." She turns around and sees Brad.  
  
"And you must be Brad. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard lots about you form the others." She holds out her hand and Brad accepts it.  
  
"I gotta say I'm glad that they replaced me with a warrior with talent. Your Zoid is really amazing. I never would have guessed for anyone to make a move like that. Except maybe Bit. He's always doing crazy things."  
  
"Yeah, but you sure gave me a run for my money. I don't exactly know why, but Rapidfire hasn't been doing her best."  
  
"I was wondering, if you knew who that Red Blade Liger belonged to." She looks toward the hill and watches it run away.  
  
"It's family."  
  
Everyone stands by the exit, the Flugel team by their transport and the Blitz team by the door. "Thanks for dinner you guys."  
  
"NO problem. Come visit us anytime you want."  
  
"Yeah. WE really should try to keep in touch more often."  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Ami."  
  
"You too. And thanks for the great battle again."  
  
"NO problem. You know, if you ever want to look for a new team, you're welcome to come with us."  
  
"Yeah. My red Rapidfire would go perfect with the red motif."  
  
"You don't know how long we've been trying to get Brad to paint his Zoid. Its color just doesn't work."  
  
"Ami, you don't really mean it, do you?"  
  
"Not unless I really start to hate this team, which I don't think will happen anytime soon."  
  
"Well, we better get going then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"That really was a close battle though."  
  
"What I can't figure out is why Rapidfire's right paw gave out? Those new braces that I installed were supposed to make her paws stronger so she could run faster. Oops." The doc covers his mouth. Ami turns her head towards him and glares at him evilly.  
  
"What did you say!" Smoke starts to come out of her ears and a vein starts to pop out of her head. She clenches one hand into a fist adn slowly lifts it up to eye level.  
  
"Uh oh. Everyone back up." The three others slowly back away from the two.  
  
"Um, I didn't say anything Ami."  
  
"How could you go and install some part into my Rapidfire without telling me? I've been going crazy thinking that Rapidfire is loosing its edge and worrying about loosing my title all because you went shopping crazy and bought some lousy part and then installed it into my Zoid?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Why you…" She pulls back her hand and slams it forward into the doc's face, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Remind me never to get her mad." Suddenly they watch as Ami walks away.  
  
"Hey Ami, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to contact Naomi and say I accept her offer to join her team. I just started hating this team."  
  
"What!" Bit and the doc who has just gotten up but still has an imprint on his face say "Come back!" They get up and chase after her.  
  
(Bit's Voice): Hey Harry. Why do you keep coming over here? You know you have a place of your own. Are you here to try to get Leena again? You know she's not interested in you. Oh, you want to battle me as the final part of our agreement? I don't see why not. I'll get some more points. But wait a minute, what kind of Zoid is that and where did you get it from? Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- The Last Part of the Agreement, The New Wolverine Zoid.  
  
Another one down and only a few left. Was it okay or should I revise it a bit? These chapters keep getting longer though. I have so much more to write in each one, but I'm trying to keep them down. I'm excited though. I won't be able to type any of my stories tomorrow cause it's Salsa night, but I will this weekend. Scouts honor. Keep on reading and vote!  
  
- Chibi Reli 


	11. The Last Part of the Agreement, The New ...

Yay! (Rapidfire roars in agreement) Only 8 days of school left and only 9 more days until prom. Yay! (Rapidfire roars again) Well, you better go on and read.  
  
  
  
Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
The Last Part of the Agreement, The New Wolverine Zoid  
  
"Harry, there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Tell them to come back later. I'm working on a Zoid to beat the Liger Zero," he says as he works on an Iron Kong.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Benjamin walks into the Zoid storage area with a man behind him.  
  
"Huh?" He looks into the hallway and sees a tall man with sunglasses and black hair. "Who are you?" Harry asks putting down his wrench.  
  
"I'm a friend. I know how much you want to beat Bit Cloud and you see, the organization I work for also wants to beat him. I also have a Zoid that can help you out - a one of a kind that is guaranteed to defeat him if piloted properly."  
  
"So, you want me to pilot this Zoid of yours-and it's guaranteed to defeat the Liger Zero?" Harry approaches the man and stops a few feet away.  
  
"That's right Harry. Will you take it?" Harry thinks about it for a while and smiles.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Then I'll have it here in a few hours."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Help! Help! We have an emergency! We have an emergency!" Ami runs into the common area to see everyone else seated.  
  
"What is it Ami?" Doctor Toros asks getting up from his seat.  
  
"My tail. It's all out of shape. Look!" She takes her tail and holds it as it sparks and spasms. "I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to it or to me. It means so much to me."  
  
"Well then, we'll get it looked at. But first, we have stuff to talk about."  
  
"But my tail. It could die!" she screams as she starts to freak out.  
  
"Just shut up Ami. It's only a piece of machinery. It will be fine for a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." She sits down next to Bit, coaxing her tail.  
  
"Thanks Leena dear," Harry says over the vidscreen, blushing and smiling.  
  
"Whatever Harry. Now what did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you guys. I want to battle you guys; Of course, I'll pay five times the prize money if you win, which you won't."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Jamie asks suspiciously.  
  
"I've come across a fabulous new Zoid that I know can defeat you and all I've wanted is to defeat you. Anyways, you still owe me Bit."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You know Bit." He winks at him for reference.  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't see anything wrong with a battle. We're going to win anyways."  
  
"I agree," Leena says.  
  
"I don't know about this."  
  
"Come on Jamie. The money will help us out," the Doc states.  
  
"Great. Then I'll call the Zoid Battle Commission and get it finalized."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So?" Bit asks the doctor with a black bag in his hand. The others except for Ami wait for his response.  
  
"I'll have it for you in a few days. You're just lucky I was near by." HE adjusts his glasses.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Is Ami gonna be okay?" Doctor Toros asks.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just in a little pain, but nothing bad."  
  
"Could we go check on her?" Jamie asks.  
  
"I don't see why not?" Bit and Jamie walk into the room, leaving the Doc, Leena, and the doctor.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"OH no Doctor Toros, I should be thanking you." He reaches into his pocket and takes out a little sheet of paper that he gives to Leena's father. As the doctor leaves, he opens the paper to see it's the bill.  
  
"What? It can't be this expensive? It looks like we're really going to need that prize money."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Ami, how's it going?" Bit asks as he and Jamie approach Ami sitting on her bed.  
  
"Okay I guess. My back hurts though, but nothing a good Zoid battle won't cure." She gets off of her bed, rubbing her back, and after she takes a few steps, she starts to wobble and finally falls down. "Huh?" She gets up and tries to take another step and starts to fall, but Bit catches her.  
  
"Ami, what's going on with you?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never had this kinda trouble before."  
  
"It's her tail."  
  
"What?" They ask Jamie.  
  
"You're used to walking with you tail, and since normal people don't have tails, you had to get used to walking with it. Now that it's gone, your sense of balance is off, making it hard to walk. You're going to have to get used to walking without now."  
  
"Oh man. I miss my tail."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harry, I'm not so sure about this. I think that guy's from the BackDraft."  
  
"I agree with Benjamin Harry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. This will be my chance to beat Bit Cloud and then Leena will have to fall in love with me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Gunsniper ready for battle!"  
  
"Rapidfire ready to win another battle!"  
  
"Go Jagar." They all launch and stand ready for battle on the field.  
  
"Alright you guys. We don't know exactly what we're up against, so be careful."  
  
"Of course we know what we're up against dad. Harry and his little robot partners. There's nothing he can do to surprise us."  
  
"Well we'll just see then. Here they come." Ami points at the sky to show the Whale King. From it, come two Iron Kongs and a strange black Zoid.  
  
"What is that?" Bit asks outloud.  
  
"I have no idea. It must be some new type of Zoid."  
  
"That's right. Say hello to the new Wolverine Zoid, the most powerful one out there. Aren't you impressed Leena my sweet?"  
  
"It looks stupid to me, but we'll see what happens." From the sky, comes the judge and lands nearby.  
  
"The area within a fifty mile is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Blitz Team versus the Champ Team. Battlefield 0992. Ready? Fight!"  
  
"Okay you guys. I get Harry and you two get the Benjamin and Sebastian."  
  
"Okay." Jagar runs off forward while Rapidfire and the Gunsniper went out.  
  
"Nice to see you Bit."  
  
"Same here Harry. I still can't figure out why you would want to battle me."  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Here robot, robot."  
  
"Come out and play."  
  
"Yeah, we just want to have some fun." The two girls try to tease with the robots.  
  
"Sorry, but you won't be having any fun. We'll be having all the fun around here," says from is Zoid as the two girls stand away.  
  
"Why don't you try this on?" Benjamin fires missiles from the right Iron Kong straight for Ami and Leena, but they quickly get away.  
  
"I get the one on the right."  
  
"Sure thing Leena. And I'll get the one on the left."  
  
"Let's show them what we're made of Benjamin."  
  
"Right." Benjamin charges for Leena, but she suddenly stops.  
  
"You won't get that far. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Smoke covers and when it clears, an out of commissioned Zoid lies on its side.  
  
"No fair."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on kitty. Come and get me."  
  
"Man. That phrase is really getting on my nerves!" Ami charges as Sebastian comes toward her. AS he strikes, she quickly moves to the side.  
  
"Hey. Come back here." He tries to look for her.  
  
"Only if you can catch me." She continues her quick dodges and running in circles.  
  
"Stay still then."  
  
"Then it's no fun." The Iron Kong keeps moving back and forth, trying to see where Rapidfire is going, but is unsuccessful.  
  
"No, my circuits are getting fried!"  
  
"Too bad. Strike Laser Claw." He falls to the ground.  
  
"Why don't I ever get the easy opponents?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Try this one on." Bit charges for Harry again, but Harry simply jumps out of the way, twisting himself in the air in order to hit the Liger Zero.  
  
"Surprised aren't you Bit? The Wolverine is a top of the line Zoid and it will beat you."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." He charges again, but Harry again flips away and fires at Bit."  
  
"Jamie, Doc, I need some help here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We're on it. Ami, Leena, go over and help Bit out."  
  
"Got it Jamie."  
  
"We're on our way," Leena responds.  
  
"I can't believe this. How could a Zoid do tricks like this?" Jamie asks.  
  
"I don't know, but we better figure out a way to win."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ready Bit?"  
  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The Wolverine jumps out again.  
  
"Whoa. How did he do that?" Ami says as she starts to fire, but misses every shot.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Bit says as he waits for the others to get closer.  
  
"What should we do?" Ami asks.  
  
"Try attacking all at once. HE can't possibly be able to dodge all your fire power."  
  
"Let's do it." As they fire, Harry dodges them with quick jumps and flips.  
  
"Your weapons won't be able to help you here. In fact, nothing will. Now I'll show you who's the best warrior and Leena will be mine."  
  
"How can a Zoid flip like that? Wouldn't he lose his balance?" Leena inquires.  
  
"Balance? That's it! Balance!"  
  
"What are you talking about Jamie?"  
  
"I think he's finally lost it you guys."  
  
"I haven't lost it Doc, but I've found the answer. It's his tail! His tail is helping him!"  
  
"What?" Ami asks confused as she dodges an attack from Harry.  
  
"Usually a Zoid can't move in such a way as the Wolverine because they would lose their balance like Leena said, but the Wolverine uses its tail to help balance itself so it can do those types of moves."  
  
"Hey. I think I got it. If we can get rid of its tail, it will lose its sense of balance, just like when Ami couldn't walk when she didn't have hers."  
  
"Right. But how are we supposed to do that?" Leena questions.  
  
"Ami, come back to the hover cargo and change into your laser cannon. Bit and Leena, you guys distract Harry."  
  
"Got it." Ami runs back for the cargo as Bit and Leena continue to fight. "Bit, make sure you tease Harry though. Get him all flustered."  
  
"Gotcha. Hey Harry, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're nothing but an overbearing, snob who's full of himself and will never get Leena."  
  
"What?! How dare you!" Bit sticks out his tongue over the vidscreen.  
  
"Ug! You'll pay for that?"  
  
"Really? I wasn't sure if you capable of counting that high."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami comes back out with her laser cannon mounted on top and heads for the others. "Alright Jamie, what now?"  
  
"The only reason Harry is battling is because of Bit. So as Bit distracts him, you run behind and try to shoot off his tail."  
  
"That's easier than said Jamie. HE moves around too much."  
  
"That's why you're using the laser. It's more accurate and should take the tail out in one blast."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on Harry. My grandma can fight better than you."  
  
"Why you little…take this!" Harry fires and Bit and Leena continue their defense.  
  
"Hey you guys. Just wait a little more. Ami is taking her place. Just keep Harry distracted and as still as possible."  
  
"But I'm running out of insults Jamie."  
  
"Leena, give him some good insults."  
  
"Um, uh, I don't know."  
  
"Wait. I know. Hey Harry, I don't know how you could be in love with a witch like Leena."  
  
"What!" Leena and Harry scream out.  
  
"You'll pay for that Bit."  
  
"How dare you insult my lady love?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay. Here we go." Rapidfire starts to lock on the Wolverine, but it still seems to move around a lot. "Come on. Stay still. Bingo. Bye bye tail." She fires her laser and the Wolverine's tail falls off.  
  
"What in the world? My tail! What happened to it?" HE turns around to see Rapidfire in back and charging toward him. "How dare you damage the king's Zoid?"  
  
"Sorry, but I just really care about winning." She starts to fire and Harry attempts to jump, but is unable to flip around.  
  
"No. I can't believe it."  
  
"It looks like you're powerless now Harry," Bit says laughing at him.  
  
"Leena, you want to do the honors?" Ami asks.  
  
"I would love to. Weasel Unit Total Assault!"  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"The winner is the Blitz Team."  
  
"Yeah. We did it thanks to Jamie and Ami's tail trouble."  
  
"Things aren't done yet Bit." HE turns around to see a very angry Leena.  
  
"You aren't still mad about that comment, are you?"  
  
"I sure am." She starts to fire and Bit runs away as she follows.  
  
"But I didn't mean it. It was only for the battle!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh man. I love my tail!" Ami takes her tail and starts to hug it.  
  
"That tail came in real handy. We may not have won if it wasn't for your tail."  
  
"Yep. My tail really is handy. And hopefully I won't have to get rid of it for a while." She looks at the doc who is eating a cookie next to her. She takes her tail and grabs it out of his hand and eats it.  
  
"Hey! That was mine."  
  
"Sorry, but I was hungry. Have I mentioned how handy my tail really is?  
  
(Jamie's Voice): We've been doing great up 'til now. And there are only a few more days before the big Zoids Championship where all Zoid warriors battle one on one until only one Zoid is left standing. IT looks like the BackDraft is back again with the Wolverine, except that it seems to be a little different. It's way stronger than it was when Harry piloted it? What should we do? Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- The BackDraft Changes It's View, Wolverine Back to Fight to the Death.  
  
Another chapter down you guys and according to my calculations, there are only…7 more chapters left to write. I'm thinking at around the third to last chapter to talk about my ideas for a sequel. How about it? (Rapidfire lies on the ground and sleeps) You're not very helpful. Well, I guess I'm off to write the next chapter. Don't forget to visit my site though. Until later.  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	12. The BackDraft Changes Its View, Wolverin...

Guess what? Less than a week until prom. I'm excited. Anyways, I gotta work on my other stories too. I haven't worked on them in a long time, so I think I'm going to work on one chapter of the others before I finish the next chapter of this story. (Rapidfire sits and pouts) But if I get an idea, I will certainly write it. Well, hope you keep reading.  
  
Zoids: Chapter Two  
  
The BackDraft Changes It's View, Wolverine Back to Fight to the Death  
  
  
  
The count and Trainor, the man Harry spoke with, walk into the bay where the giant Wolverine stands, being worked on. "I thought that the Wolverine was supposed to be the best Zoid around," the count replies looking at the Zoid.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then how come it was defeated by the Blitz Team Trainor?"  
  
"That's because we trusted the wrong man with it. He never even used some of the special aspects about the Wolverine, but I'll show them all."  
  
"You're going to go into battle then?"  
  
"Yes. I'll show everyone the true power of the Wolverine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey you guys. We've gotten a new challenge."  
  
"Really? Against who?" Leena asks her father as she and the other three members sit at attention.  
  
"It seems to be against the Wolverine Team."  
  
"Wait? The same Wolverine we beat a while ago?" Bit asks.  
  
"IT seems so. Whoever is piloting this Zoid has become an official warrior and is beating a new team by himself almost everyday." The doc shows the Wolverine's stats on the giant screen.  
  
"Why should we be so scared though? If we beat this thing once, we can beat it again." He stands up and punches one hand the other.  
  
"Bit's right. WE have nothing to worry about," Ami says twirling her tail.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Soon Blitz Team, you will meet your enemy," Trainor whispers to himself as he takes a seat in his Zoid.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright team, let's move out."  
  
"Gunsniper Ready!"  
  
"Time for Rapidfire to show her stuff!"  
  
"Raynos taking off."  
  
"Go Jagar." All four Zoids stand their ground, waiting.  
  
"So where's the Wolverine? I'm ready for a battle," Leena says pretending she's firing at the enemy.  
  
"Don't forget the plan you guys. DO the same as you did before, got it?" Jamie asks everyone for reassurance.  
  
"Yeah, we got it," Ami comments.  
  
"So Blitz Team, are you ready for your last battle?"  
  
"Don't you mean your last battle?" Bit says. The Liger roars in agreement.  
  
"I don't think so. Thanks to the BackDraft's advanced technology, the Wolverine is a Zoid to be reckoned with. We were fools to think that Harry Champ would be able to use it."  
  
"Woah! You're from the BackDraft?" Leena asks surprised.  
  
"I just said that kiddies."  
  
"That doesn't matter. We're still going to beat you." From above, the white judge comes down.  
  
"The area within a fifty mile is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Blitz Team versus the Wolverine Team. Battlefield 0993. Ready? Fight!"  
  
"Let's get this thing over with," Jamie says flying overhead.  
  
"Alright. I'm going for his tail." Rapidfire runs off to the side as Leena and Bit head for the Wolverine.  
  
"Hey there. You overestimate that Zoid of yours too much," Bit states.  
  
"Oh, do I?" HE starts to fire at them, but they quickly move out of the way. From above, Jamie starts to fire, but the Wolverine dodges at the last second.  
  
"Did you forget about me?" Jamie says coming back around.  
  
"No, I didn't. And I didn't forget about that red cat either." He turns his gun around and shoots off Rapidfire's laser rifle.  
  
"No, my laser rifle. That was my best weapon."  
  
"This really puts a damper on our plan," Leena says.  
  
"Then we're just going to have to beat him the old fashion way."  
  
"Ami, you better come back and change weapons."  
  
"Okay doc. Good luck you guys." Rapidfire dashes back toward the hover cargo.  
  
"All we need is some good old fashion fire power. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The attack comes and the enemy just stands there. "That had to have done damage." As the dust clears though, they see the Wolverine behind a giant shield.  
  
"I can't believe it. HE just deflected my attack with the shield."  
  
"That's one strong shield," Jamie responses from overhead.  
  
"We need to break it down. Bit, come back and transform into Panzer. Ami's on her way."  
  
"I'm already here." She stops with a new gun ready to work.  
  
"Alright." Liger dashes off this time.  
  
"Let's see if we can confuse him at least. Jamie, start firing and you too Leena."  
  
"Call me Wild Eagle Fire Cat."  
  
"Sorry." Ami starts her sprint as Leena and Jamie start firing, but he simply puts up his shield.  
  
"This isn't working Wild Eagle. WE need to do something else."  
  
"These two aren't anything to worry about. I just need to worry about those two cats. They seem to be the brains. Now, where are they?" HE looks on his screen to see Rapidfire dashing across. "There's one." He puts down his shield and starts to chase after her.  
  
"Ami, he's coming your way." Leena and Jamie continue to fire at him.  
  
"I think I know that Leena." He starts to fire, but Rapidfire dodges. "There's no use in running the whole time." As she starts to turn around, the Wolverine hits her leg, making her trip.  
  
"Perfect." HE runs up and puts his gun to Rapidfire's head. "Say goodbye kitty."  
  
"Hybrid Cannon!" The beams pass right by the two, shaking both of them.  
  
"What was that?" The enemy turns around, giving Ami a chance to escape.  
  
"Thanks a lot Bit. I owe you one." Ami winks at him over the screen  
  
"Um, uh, no problem Ami," he replies blushing. HE shakes his head quickly and concentrates back on the battle. "Leave this to me you guys."  
  
"Alright Bit. We're counting on you."  
  
"I just lost the perfect shot at getting that red cat. You'll pay." HE starts to charge, firing.  
  
"I don't think so. Burning Big Bang!" The Wolverine suddenly stops as the attack closes in, hitting its target.  
  
"Nothing could have survived that attack."  
  
"Um, you guys better look again," the doc suggests. They look to see the Wolverine still standing, unharmed.  
  
"That shield can't be that strong."  
  
"It is kiddies. Now I'm going to show you a secret weapon of mine." From the sides, pop out two barrels. "Missile barrage!" Dozens of small missiles come out and hit Liger. "How do you like that?" The Liger starts to move, trying to get away, but can't. Suddenly, Ami and Jamie come by and start shooting, taking the Wolverine's attention away from Bit.  
  
"The armor isn't working. Bit, get out of there now."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that twice doc." He sheds the armor and starts to run away.  
  
"I can't believe this. We've hit him from all sides and we still can't get through. There's no way we're going to win," Leena complains while firing.  
  
"He's a lot stronger than when Harry piloted it," Jamie comments.  
  
"WE gotta keep on trying." Suddenly, a loud roar is heard by everyone. Everyone looks on top of a hill to see a Red Blade Liger.  
  
"What's that? Why won't the judge say something?" Trainor comments.  
  
"Is that the Red Blade Liger Ami and Bit talk about?"  
  
"I think so dad." Rapidfire suddenly stops and stares at the cat.  
  
"Kikeru, you've come to help just in the nick of time. What should we do?" The cat just sits down. "Come on. I need your help."  
  
"Hey Ami, why don't you just stop starring at help us out over here?" Leena says as she tries firing at the Wolverine again.  
  
"Let her stare Leena. Her brother might be giving her an idea," Bit comments, dodging another blast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Brother, we really need your help here. If we lose, the BackDraft may come back and fight us again, taking away our Zoids. Just don't sit their like, hey wait a minute. Could it be?"  
  
"What's it?" Bit asks.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"What's that obvious?" Leena inquires.  
  
"Is this what you're trying to tell me?"  
  
"Ami, don't keep us out of the loop!" Doctor Toros screams through the vidlink.  
  
"I think I know how to defeat this guy, but it's kind of a long shot."  
  
"Well, it's better than nothing. What's the plan?"  
  
"Bit, go back and change into the Schneider unit."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wild Eagle, do you still have any ammo?"  
  
"Yeah." Ami goes back into the battle, firing at the Wolverine with his shield up.  
  
"We're going to need it. Start firing at him, but don't use all your ammo. Leena, how many more missiles do you have?"  
  
"Five more rounds? Why?"  
  
"Don't use them until I tell you. Everyone's going to have to play out their part perfectly if this is going to work."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Nothing doc. Just stand back."  
  
"Go Schneider!"  
  
"Alright Leena, fire two rounds." She fires the two rounds and a dust screen is formed. "Perfect."  
  
"Do you really think that this little smoke storm is going to help you out? But just for fun, I'll wait to see what your next move is."  
  
"Now Bit, follow me, but not too close and when it's time, attack him."  
  
"But when will I know?"  
  
"You just will." Rapidfire starts to charge and the Liger follows suit. Soon the dust disappears and the Wolverine sees the two cats approaching him.  
  
"This is way too easy. They're coming straight for me."  
  
"Wild Eagle, make sure he stays in place, but don't try to hit him or his shield will interfere with the plan."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
"That Raynos pilot must be getting tired. HE really has bad aim. It looks the only one I really have to worry about is that Rapidfire." He starts to fire, but she dodges as many as she can, getting hit only a few times.  
  
"Ami, this is suicide! You keep getting hit."  
  
"Don't worry Bit. Rapidfire can handle it, just stay behind me at all times."  
  
"I can't believe she wants to kill herself like this." He continues to fire as she approaches.  
  
"This is it Rapidfire. It's now or never." She contacts Bit. "Bit, put your boosters all the way to their maximum speed and follow me. Wild Eagle, fire at the Wolverine's main gun."  
  
"Right." Rapidfire starts her full charge with the Liger behind and the Raynos overhead. She's soon only a few yards away.  
  
"This is way too easy." Suddenly, he feels a shock as his gun blown off. "What?"  
  
"Now Rapidfire!" HE looks ahead to see Ami only a few feet now. Rapidfire lowers her head and charges straight for the Wolverine, letting her head go between his legs before jolting her head up, sending the Wolverine sky high.  
  
"IT looks like that's our cue Liger. Buster Slash!" The Liger jumps toward the Zoid in the sky, attacking its underside and then landing safely on the ground and the Wolverine crashes. Everyone waits eagerly, but soon see the Wolverine start to move.  
  
"Leena, quick! Finish off the rest of your ammo."  
  
"Gotcha! Take this scum bag!" She fires and the missiles land on target.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is, the Blitz Team."  
  
"No way. That actually worked. Thank you so much brother. And good job Rapidfire. That was one of your best performances yet. I promise that once we get back to the hover cargo, we'll book for that new Zoid spa we've heard so much about."  
  
"I can't believe it was that simple," Jamie says flying overhead.  
  
"But we did it! We beat a Zoid that had beaten some of the best teams around."  
  
"The Blitz Team is invincible," Leena cheers.  
  
"This calls for a celebration! Everyone back to the hover cargo!" the doc invites.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"One of the greatest battles I believe has happened today!" Everyone cheers as they drink their soda merrily.  
  
"I thought we were dead for sure. Thank goodness Ami came up with that great plan," Leena says drinking her soda.  
  
"How did you think of it Ami?" Jamie asks.  
  
"Well, my brother really helped me out. He just sat there, showing me nothing but his Zoid's front two legs, head, and underside. Then I thought about how we tried from every side, except his underside. Then I figured out that he is one of those cocky warriors who thinks he's the greatest thing that was ever born and if he thought I was going straight for him, he would try to attack and forget about his shield, until it was too late. Then, pow!"  
  
"In any case, this battle is going to make the Blitz Team's name even bigger," the doc says happily, jumping up and down in place.  
  
"Yeah. Three cheers for Ami, the great Fire Cat." Bit and Doctor Toros raise Ami onto their shoulders and lift their glasses up as does everyone else.  
  
"Hip hip hoorah! Hip hip hoorah. Hip hip hoorah!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hmm, maybe we've been underestimating that Rapidfire all this time," the count says as he watches the rerun of the last battle.  
  
  
  
(Leena's Voice): Alright, we're almost to the big championships. And it's also a special day, Leon's birthday, so we decided to go for a visit. Everything was going fine until the BackDraft came back. But the only thing is that they're using three Shield Ligers. Maybe they're planning something big? Hold on, why is Ami just standing there and why isn't she responding? Wait, don't go. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- The Birthday Bash, Ami's Sudden Farewell. Ready? Wait!  
  
Wait a sec, I forgot about the sequel. (Rapidfire jumps up and down in place) You see, I thought it would be about Ami and Bit going out and exploring around and finding out things that would help them discover more about their Zoids. How does it sound? Please tell me. Okay, see ya.  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	13. The Birthday Bash, Ami’s Sudden Farewell

Sorry it's taking so long. Camp and getting ready for college is taking up a lot of time. All the papers and forms involved in getting into college is way to complicated! Oh well. I'll try to be better, but I'm not promising. Oh yeah-review! And tell me if you think a sequel would be a great idea.  
  
Zoids: Chapter Two The Birthday Bash, Ami's Sudden Farewell.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Leon, Happy birthday to you." Leon blows out the candles on his cake. And everyone claps. The Blitz Team and Flugel Team are gathered in the Flugel's base in a room filled with decorations and presents. "Thanks for the presents and party you guys," Leena says as he starts to cut the cake. "No problem Leon. Anything for a teammate," Brad answers. "I'm really sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't know it was your birthday and I would have had no idea what to get you." Ami takes a piece of the cake given to her. "It's okay. I would have probably done the same in your position." He hands out the last piece. "Now, how about we eat some cake and then Ami can tell us about her great defeat over the wolverine," Brad suggests taking a bite of cake. "Are you sure you want to hear about it? I mean, it was just another battle." She starts to pick off all the frosting.  
  
"Yeah. People having been talking about that battle and you're giving female warriors a great name," Naomi says. "I wouldn't mind hearing about it either. IT could be my birthday day present from you." "But why?" "No one has ever seen such a strategy like the one you pulled. It was so unpredictable," Leon answers. "I can't believe they want to hear this story. Why does everyone always want her to talk about her battles?" Leena complains. "Because Leena, either her or Bit usually win the battle. You just kinda help," Jamie comments. * * * * * A man in a black suit enters the dark room into order to talk to the count, seated in his chair alone. "Sir, the technicians have finished the device that you've asked for." "Good. Now get one of our teams together and give them some ordinary Saber Fangs and send them out into battle with the Blitz Team. Also make sure that they load one of their guns with the device." "Yes sir." The man turns around, but goes back toward the count. "Sir, may I ask you why you need them to modify an ordinary bug, and why a bunch of ordinary Zoids that the Blitz Team could defeat easily?" "Of course. With the modifications to the bug, instead of listening to people, we can talk to them. As for the Zoids, we just need them to distract them while we plant the bug on our target. Then whatever happens, happens." "IS our target the Liger Zero sir?" "Not this time. Our target is that red cat Rapidfire and her pilot the great Fire Cat." A picture of the two pop up on the screen. * * * * * Ami and Bit lay on the ground outside underneath a huge tree watching the sunset. "Wow. I like living out in the desert, but sometimes I really miss the scenery you can see here," Bit says. "Maybe we should try moving to someplace more like this," Ami suggests giggling. "I don't know how the others would think about it." "It's just so much nicer out here and I think I would enjoy being able to be out here." "Well, it looks like Liger and Rapidfire are enjoying themselves." They watch the two Zoids chasing each other. "Do you think that Zoids are more than just machines Bit? It just seems that sometimes, Rapidfire seems so alive." "I think so. When I first piloted Liger, he had a mind of his own and did what he wanted most of the time. I also think that a Zoid can reflect what the pilot feels." "I completely agree." She yawns and stretches out. "I can't believe the Zoid Championships are coming up." "I know. Scary, isn't it?" "Yeah. What's going to happen to us though?" "What do you mean?" "You and I both know there's a pretty good chance we'll go up against each other. What would happen?" "I guess we would just battle and make it a great one at that." "One that they'll never forget. And we should have it on a huge field so we have plenty of room." "And to make it even better, I say we do Rapidfire versus Jagar and only one gun a piece." "But no matter what, we would still be the great cat duo we are now, right?" "Definitely. Anyways, we would still have the next year to fight each other." "I guess. Hey look! A shooting star. Make a wish." They both close their eyes and make their wish, Bit opening his eyes first. "What did you wish for Ami?" "If I tell you that, then it won't come true." She yawns and covers her mouth. "I think we should ask the others if we can spend another day here. It's just so relaxing, right Ami?" HE hears nothing but breathing. "Ami?" He turns over to see Ami on her side sleeping. "Wow she's pretty when she's asleep." "Hey Bit!" Bit looks away from Ami and sees Leon heading his way. He gets up and heads for Leon. "What are you doing out here?" "Admiring the scenery. It's much nicer here than in the desert. You?" "Looking for you and Ami-but it seems like you two are just fine by yourselves." HE looks around Bit's shoulder and sees Ami sleeping. "She just fell asleep, and I really can't blame her. Everything here is so." "When are you going to tell her?" "What are you talking about Leon?" "When are you going to tell Ami how you feel?" "About what?"  
  
"About her and you can't hide it. Everyone can tell you love her Bit, so you should stop trying to hide it." "I wouldn't know how to. I mean I could do something like in those romance movies, but that's so corny." "She pretty special Bit. IF you don't tell her, someone else will for sure." Leon turns toward the sunset. "You once told me that you've been searching all over the world for the perfect Zoid partner, but on that journey, you've also found the perfect human partner who almost relates to you in every way. SO, what are you waiting for?" "What am I waiting for?" * "Count, we've arrived at our destination. What are your orders?" "Let's contact the Blitz team and challenge them. Tell them we'll give them 10 times the prize money if they win. Their boss won't be able to resist the money. Then we'll go on with what we planned." "Right." * "Good morning everyone." Ami greets everyone as she enters the common area eating breakfast. "Good morning Ami. Did you sleep well?" Brad inquires as he takes a bite of toast. "Just fine." Just as Ami is about to sit down, the whole building shakes violently. "What was that?" Bit says standing. "Hello Blitz Team." The screen suddenly turns on, showing three yellow Saber Fangs. "Who is out there?" Leon demands to know. "Why it's just your friends from the BackDraft." "What do you want?" Leena asks.  
  
"WE just want to battle you right now Blitz Team." "IT sounds like a trap to me," Jamie comments. "It isn't. I assure you. All we ask is that the Liger Zero, Rapidfire, and Gunsniper fight against us. And if you win, we'll give you ten times the usual prize money." "If that's your offer, then we'll take it. Just give us a few minutes," the doc states. "Doc, are you crazy?" Bit asks. "Nope. You three can win this easily. They're just a bunch of Saber Fangs and think about the money." * "I can't believe we're doing this. It's not even a challenge," Ami says ready and waiting with the other Zoid next to her. "At least we're getting some money out of this," Leena shrugs. From above, the dark judge comes down and the three enemy Zoid's approach. "This battle will be monitored by the BackDraft. Battlefield 0999. The Blitz Team versus the Fang Team. Ready? Fight!" "Alright. Weasel Unit Total Assault!" The assault hits one Saber Fang and the other two escape. "Leave these to Ami and me Leena. You already got one." "Fine." The two cats run forward toward the remaining yellow ones. "You know what to do, right?" says one of the enemy pilot's to the other. "OF course I do. Just get the Liger away from her." "Gotcha." HE fires at the Liger and runs away, letting the Liger follow. "Well then, it looks like it's just you and me." Ami proclaims as she and the enemy stand, staring at each other.  
  
"I don't see a problem with that." HE fires a single laser beam, but Rapidfire moves out of the way. Suddenly, the beam turns and follows Rapidfire. "What in the world is going on here? "I have no idea Ami. But keep trying to dodge it." "I think that's obvious Jamie." She rolls her eyes and just as she moves again, the beam hits her. She quickly looks around at all the controls. "It didn't do any damage." * "Sir, the bug has been planted," the man informs the Count on board of the giant Whale King. "Good. Start the messages now."  
  
"Right." * Rapidfire and the enemy stand only a few yards away, neither moving. "Ami, Ami, do you here me?" "What? Whose there?" She looks around but sees no one except for the enemy Zoid. "I'm you. Why are you staying with a bunch of amateurs like the Blitz Team? You are so much better than them." "But they're my friends." * "Hey, it looks like Ami still hasn't defeated that Saber Fang. Ami, what's going on?" Bit asks as he charges toward them in the Liger Zero. "Ami? Jamie, I can't get through to her." "I know. There seems to be something interfering with Rapidfire's circuitry. I think it has something to do with that beam that hit her. I'm trying to get through to her right now. You just take care of that other Zoid before it does something else," Jamie instructs as he types quickly into his computer. * "You can do so much better without them. They're stopping you from being the best," the voice in her head says. "Are they?" Suddenly, a shock is sent through the whole Zoid, including Ami herself and she screams out in pain. * "Strike Laser Claw!" The Liger strikes the last Saber Fang down. "Good job everyone. Come on back," Jamie says. The Liger and Gunsniper head back, but Rapidfire stays put. "Ami, come on. We're done," Leena says. "No." "What?" Bit asks.  
  
"I'm not going back with you guys. You've been holding me back from being the best Zoid warrior ever and I won't allow that anymore." Her face appears on their screens and shows her empty eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm leaving this team once and for all. I'll see you on the battlefield losers." With those last words, Rapidfire sprints away. "Ami, wait!" The Liger starts to follow, but soon stops. IN the background, they hear Rapidfire make a sound as if it was crying and the Liger responds. * "It looked like your plan worked count. She seems to be heading in our direction. Should we send her the coordinates so she'll know where to go?" "Yes. Finally, the BackDraft will get the recognition that we truly deserve." * "So she said that and then just left?" Leon repeats as he and the others sit back in the common room. "Yeah. She's never acted so mean to anyone before. It was a complete surprise," Jamie says. "I don't know what we'll do without her. She really helped us in battle," the doc responds, starting to cry. "We still have Jamie though and me and Bit." "Where is Bit anyways?" Naomi inquires. "He's outside with the Liger. HE took the whole Ami leaving thing really hard," Jamie answers. "That's not a surprise. They seemed to be really close," Leon states. * Bit sits underneath the tree where he and Ami had been the day before with Liger right beside him. "What did we do wrong Ami to make you so mad? Please come back to us."  
  
  
  
(Bit's Voice): We've finally arrived in Zoid City. We've registered and have had our Zoids tuned up. Man is the arena huge. But it isn't the same without Ami. We may not have gotten this far if it wasn't for her help. I wonder where she is. There's also a rumor of a strange person going around and has beaten 20 different Zoids in a row the past two days. I wonder who'll get paired with him. Anyways, Leena's first, then me, and then Jamie. Wow, so that's the strange warrior but that Zoid looks familiar. Wait a minute, is that? Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two: The S Class Championship Begins, The Strange Warrior's New Team.  
  
Wow! There are only 4 or 5 more chapters left you guys. I can't wait! This has probably been my most successful story. Thanks everyone adn keep reviewing! -Chibi Reli 


	14. The All Class Championship Begins, The S...

Zoids: Chapter Two

The All Class Championship Begins, The Strange Warrior's New Team.

            "Wow! This city is huge and look at all the Zoids." Jamie looks around and sees hundreds of warriors walking around the dozens of Zoid shops and different Zoids lined up everywhere. 

            "That's Zoid City for you. A walks away are five stadiums, four will be where the elimination rounds will take place and one huge one where the finals will be held," the Doc tells everyone as he points out the stadiums, whose high walls can be seen over the buildings.

            "Hey Bit, you should come see this," Leena screams as she walks towards the others. Bit stands behind them, looking around without the smile.

            "Ami would want to see this."

            "He's still upset about Ami leaving," Jamie whispers to Leena.

            "I guess."

            "Come on you guys, we need to register if we want to battle." Doctor Toros walks over to Bit and pulls him toward the city. Suddenly, the team is stopped as a huge group of warriors run in the same direction. Another man runs by and bumps into the doc, falling to the ground. HE lets go of Bit and helps the man up.

            "Hey, why is everyone in such a rush?"

            "Didn't you hear? The black warrior is fighting another opponent."  
            "The black warrior?" Jamie asks.  
            "Yeah. This guy arrived two days ago for the championships and has already challenged and beaten 20 other Zoid warrior."  
            "I think we should go and check this out." All four of them run and follow the man toward the battle.

*

            "Wow, look at them go." Bit and the others push through the crowd and see a giant black cat Zoid against a raptor Zoid. The Raptor attacks, but the cat quickly dodges, then starts firing. People on the sidelines cheer and scream as they fight.

            "That black cat hasn't even gotten scratched once," a short man with black hair says to another guy by his side.

            "That other one won't last more than another minute," his friend answers back. The black cat again fires as the Raptor charges with both blades out, shooting off both of the blades. AS it gets closer, it pounces onto the Raptor's chest, knocking it on its back and the person out of the cockpit.

            "IS there anyone else who wishes to challenge me or are you all too scared?" the black cat walks toward the crowd of people on the side and roars.

            "I'll challenge you!" Leena steps out and shouts to the pilot.

            "Leena, there's no way you can beat that guy. Anyways, that's something I would have expected to hear from Bit," Jamie says pulling her back in.

            "There's no way I would fight you. IS there anyone else?"

            "Attention all warriors! Please report to your Zoids and your stations immediately! Final registrations and placements will happen shortly!"

            "It looks like you have been spared. I will see all of you on the battlefield." The cat turns around and runs away.

            "Well she was certainly full of herself," Leena says crossing her arms across her chest.

*

            "So, where is everyone?" Doc asks as the whole team gathers around the paper given to them with the placements of all warriors on the floor.

            "It doesn't look we're going to have to face each other yet, but that might change," Leena comments.

            "It looks like Leena and Bit are in the first round of eliminations," Jamie says pointing to both of their names on the paper.

            "How is this thing supposed to work anyways Doc?" Bit asks as he speaks for the first time in a long time. 

            "Well, all the warriors are divided into two groups, Group A and Group B. The warriors in Group A fight all the other warriors in Group A, slowly working their way up the standings until there are only four warriors that remain undefeated. The same thing happens in Group B. All these battles take place on the outside stadiums. Then the remaining four warriors battle in the center stadium which is much bigger than the outer ones and at the end, there will be one warrior who couldn't be defeated, and that's the All Class Zoid Champion."

            "I guess that sounds easy enough," Leena comments.

            "Just be aware of when you're going. IF you miss you call, you are automatically dropped," a familiar voice says close by.

            "Leon?" Leena says turning around. The three others turn around also, seeing a group of their fellow warriors.

            "Naomi, Brad, Jack, and…Harry?" Jamie says, surprised on the last note as everyone stands up.

            "It doesn't look any of us will be fighting against each other for now," Naomi comments.

            "That's good. It's nice to see you again Leon."

            "Same here Dad," he says giving him a hug.

            "So what have you guys been up to?" Doctor Toros asks, looking at the others.

            "Just getting ready for battle. Everyone knows how hard this competition is, so the best thing is to be prepared for everything," Brad comments.

            "I've been looking forward to this competition for a long time," Jack says looking at Bit.

            "Ami was looking forward too," Bit says sulking his head and crossing his arms.

            "Hey Bit, I heard about Ami. I'm so sorry man. At least I still got my love," Harry says inching his way next to Leena. Leena gives him a dirty look and then looks away.

            "Be quiet Harry," Leena says as she walks away.

            "Hey, Ami's on here!" Jamie says looking at the placements again.

            "What?" Everyone looks toward Jamie on the ground.  
            "Right here, under 'Fire Cat'. But I didn't see her Zoid anywhere." HE points out Ami's name toward the end of the chart.

            "Maybe she got in after us," Leena says. Suddenly, footsteps are heard. Leena looks behind and sees Bit running away. "Wait Bit. Come back!"

*

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this year's All Class Zoid Championship. I'm Bob."

"And I'm Martin. All warriors from every class are invited to participate in this competition. And each warrior will be fighting to be called the All Class Zoid Champion, the most powerful Zoid warrior in all the classes."

"Last year's champion, Isamu Ionue of the Ionue Team, is back this year and is ready to win for a second year in a row. He is at least guaranteed to get into the top eight."

"But he isn't this year's favorite. This honor goes to two warriors this year, Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team and Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya of the Fire Team."

"Both of their stories are incredible ones. They have both risen in such short amounts of time to the most powerful Zoid warriors, being almost undefeatable."

"And after joining the Blitz Team, Fire Cat and Bit have become quite the duo with their Ultimate-X cat types, Rapidfire and the Liger Zero. But after their last match, Fire Cat left the team without much warning. Nothing has been heard from her until a few days ago when she was registered under the Fire Team, the team that her and her late brother first were a part of. Also, no one has seen her which makes things more interesting."

"But knowing that he may have to fight his partner, makes us wonder how Bit Cloud is feeling right now? Anyways, this year's battles will surely be ones to remember."

*

            "Are you guys ready?" Doc asks each team member as they get themselves and their Zoids ready.

            "We're all ready dad." Leena climbs up her Zoid and enters the cockpit.

            "Great. Bit?" Bit turns around from the Liger Zero's paw and toward the doc.  
            "What?"  
            "I'm really counting on you. You have the best chance out of anyone on the team to win this championship. IF you can go out there and win, I promise that I'll try to find Ami."

            "Alright." HE nods his head and starts to board the Liger Zero.

*

            "And it looks like the first battles in Group A will be starting. And just a little background info on the fields, each elimination field has both flat ground and mini mountains as terrain. The main field though only has flat ground. This should make things more interesting. " Two Zoids slowly exit from opposite sides of battle arena, one a white cat with blue armor from the blue exit and the other a blue cat, from the red exit.

            "Then we better start announcing. In Arena one, coming from the Blue side is none other than Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero of the Blitz Team. They have really made a name for themselves, especially after the whole Berserk Fury battle. We'll just have to see if Fire Cat leaving has taken any toll on his fighting ability. And from the Red side, we have Kate Smith and her Shield Liger from the Shadow Team. This is Kate's first year at the championships but not her first in battling. She has been working very hard this year in order to get here and we're going to see just how hard."

            "The area within a five mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero versus Kate Smith and the Shield Liger. Battlefield 1000. Ready? Fight!"

            "In Arena Two, from the Blue side is Spike Kugel and the Command Wolf of the Wolf Team. Spike has really made an amazing recovery after last year's incident with another warrior. He has also been doing great when it comes to anger control. And from the Red side, we have Brad Hunter and the ShadowFox of the Flugel Team. After spending much time with the Blitz Team, Brad has decided to switch over to the Flugel Team, making them a team of three, not the once lone warrior."

            "In Arena Three, coming from the Blue Side we have Leena Toros and her Gunsniper from the Blitz Team. This girl has a Zoid powered up with an assortment of ammunition, so be careful because something's may go flying. Coming from the Red side, we have Jake Manilo and the WarShark of the Kane Team. Jake has learned many tricks using his WarShark and may be able to get himself out of Leena's barrage."

            "IN Arena Four, from the Blue side, we have Naomi Flugel adn her Gunsniper of the Flugel Team. Naomi is the original member of her team adn once a solo act, being known for defeating a whole team with only a few shots. Unlike Leena's Gunsniper, Naomi doesn't rely on massive amounts of ammo, making her style all the more interesting. From the Red side, Harry Champ and the Iron Kong of the Champ Team. This once high ranking warrior hasn't been himself lately, dropping in the ranks. Hopefully, if he gets high enough, he may be able to get himself back up."

*

            Liger Zero dodges another attack from the Shield Liger and pounces off the wall. "I should be able to defeat her with no problem, so what's wrong with me?" Liger Zero fires at the enemy, but she simply puts up her shield and starts charging. 

            "I expected more from the pilot of the Liger Zero."

            "This is just a warm-up for us girly. Strike Laser Claw!" He pounces on the other Liger, breaking through the shield and striking the neck, placing it on its side still.

            "The Shield Liger is no longer able to battle. The winner is the Liger Zero."

            "And our first battle of the competition has ended, with Bit and the Liger Zero coming out the victors."

*

            "Let's finish this off ShadowFox! Strike Laser Claw!" He jumps into the air, claw glowing, and slashes off the Command Wolf's leg in a single motion.

            "The Command Wolf is no longer able to battle. The winner is the ShadowFox."

*

            "Ha! Ha! Ha! No one can defeat me! I'll blast you out of the ground in a matter of seconds." Leena starts to fire a huge barrage of missiles and ammo as the WarShark's fin appears from the ground, blasting it out of the ground like a fish out of water.

            "The WarShark is no longer able to battle. The winner is the Gunsniper."

            "Oh yeah! I'm going to the top!"

*

            "Where did she go? She should be around here somewhere." Harry slowly walks around each mountain looking for the red Gunsniper.

            "Right here." HE looks up to see Naomi on a mountain above him and fires, taking the Iron Kong down in 3 shots.

            "The Iron Kong is no longer able to battle. The winner is the Gunsniper."

*

            "Well the first rounds have finished for Group A and now the first rounds for Group B are about to start. IN Arena One, from the Blue side, we have KZ and his Raptor from the Zi Team. This tough guy ain't afraid of doing anything. He will take his Zoid all the way to the max in order to win and he has on many occasions. From the Red side, we have Leon Toros and his Red Blade Liger of the Flugel Team. As you may have guessed, he is related to Leena Toros and was once part of the Blitz Team, but soon left to go on a journey to find him and found his smashing Red Blade Liger."

                        "In Arena Two, from the Blue side we have Kyle Stanton and his D-bison from the Tex Team. All D-Bison are known for their tough skin and ability to hold lots of ammo, giving it a great offense and defense, and this one is no different.  And from the Red side, we have Jack Sisco and his Lightening Scythe of the Lightening Team. Jack is known for his incredible handling of his Zoid's speed, giving him a great defense and offense as well. HE also uses his cunning which gives him great help."

            "Alright then. IN Arena Three we have coming from the Blue side, Jamie Hemeros, the Wild Eagle and his Raynos of the Blitz Team. Now this is an interesting story. The Wild Eagle isn't a regular on the battlefield. HE usually behind the computer, thinking of strategies for the Blitz Team. This may give him an advantage during the battle. But when it's his turn to go on the battlefield, he is definitely not someone to mess around with. And from the Red side, we have Alex Tyler and his Ptera Striker from the Sky Team. Alex has had this Zoid for quite a while since his father is a Zoid Restorer and has been able to learn many tricks that the Wild Eagle may not be able to plan out."

            "AND finally in Arena Four, from the Blue side, we have Jennifer Sanders and her DarkHorn from the Neo Team. Her team is now one of the high ranking team in the S Class, showing that each member has a lot of kick, especially that BlackHorn of hers. And from the Red side, we have Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team. But wait, that isn't Rapidfire." Everyone watches as a giant black cat Zoid comes out. "That's the Black Warrior Zoid that was challenging people earlier." Soon, a sound is heard from the black cat as the black armor peels off like paint and Rapidfire's bright red color is shown. 

            "I can't believe it. The Black Warrior was Fire Cat the whole time getting in some practice. That's why no one was able to defeat her. This has really made everything much more interesting. Anyways, Fire Cat seems to be a huge name among Zoid fans everywhere, using her Zoid's incredible speed and her years of skill, she gives all female Zoid warriors a great name."

*

            "This is your end buddy." The Raptor charges for the enemy cat as he charges as well.

            "I wouldn't guess prematurely you know." They both let out their blades and continue the charge. They soon pass each other, and after, the Raptor falls on its side. "See. You're to head strong for your own good."

            "The Raptor is no longer able to battle. The winner is the Blade Liger."

*

            "Stay still why don't ya?"

            "Then this would be a pretty boring battle, wouldn't it?" Jack comments as he runs circles around the D-Bison. The D-Bison though continues to fire and soon runs out of ammo.

            "Oh no."

            "Sorry." He fires at the Zoid, freezing its command system.

            "The D-Bison is no longer able to battle. The winner is the Lightening Scythe."            

*

            "I gotta admit you're good."

            "You too, but I'm even better," Wild Eagle says as he dives toward the ground. The enemy Raynos follows suit, but Wild Eagle pulls up and around, firing form behind and leaving the flying Zoid still on the ground.

            "The Sky Team's Raynos is no longer able to battle. The winner is the Blitz Team's Raynos." 

*

            "I don't get this. I'm stronger and have more fire power. Her speed shouldn't matter, especially at close ranges." The BlackHorn continues to fire as Rapidfire dodges each shot.

            "You better not count on that. I'm telling you right now that Rapidfire has only been beaten once and that was by cheating. And there will never be a second time." She pounces toward the BlackHorn and jumps on its back, stunning it for a minute. "Strike Laser Claw!"

            "The BlackHorn is no longer able to battle. The winner is Rapidfire."

*

            "And the first elimination rounds for Group B have finished. I'm so glad it's over so that we can get to the really good battles."

            "Oh, and it looks like the next round is going to start for Group A. Let's hope that the battles do get better."

(Bit's Voice): I can't believe it. That new warrior is Ami, but why is she fighting for the Fire Team? Wasn't that her old team? Maybe I should go try to ask her. Other than that, I've been doing great and the top eight Zoids have been chosen and soon the top four. I have a good chance, but so does Ami. In the race to place in the top four, Ami is paired up with Jamie though so who knows. And I get to fight Brad. I'm just afraid of what will happen if I have to fight Ami? Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- The Top Four Placed, Liger's Battle To Reach The Top.

Sorry for the story taking so long. Things have gotten weird lately. I know this wasn't one of my best chapters, but it had to do more with getting ready for battle and building things up for the last two chapters which will be really really good. I promise, so sorry if the next few chapters aren't the best. I'll try though. Keep on reviewing and the sequel will be out right after the last chapter. Also, don't forget to visit my fanfic site- www.geocities.com/chibireli

-Chibi Reli


	15. The Top Four Placed, Liger’s Battle To T...

Zoids: Chapter Two

The Top Four Placed, Liger's Battle To The Top.

            "And that was the last of the elimination rounds. After three days of fighting, the eight most powerful Zoids and their warriors have made it. Getting into the top eight is a big accomplishment and all the warriors here are some of the best," Martin says up in his announcer's box.

            "And to clear up confusion, only the top four Zoids fight in the main arena."

            "And now for the next four battles. Our first battle is going to be between Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero and Brad Hunter and the ShadowFox. The second battle will be between Katie Yoo and her Gunsniper and Ryu Koto and his Stealth Viper. The third battle will be between Isamu Ionue and his Hell Cat and Jesse Jimenez and his Saber Fang. And the fourth battle will happen between Fire Cat and Rapidfire and Wild Eagle and Raynos."

*

            "Leena, have you seen Bit anywhere?" Doc asks as Leena and Jamie have something to drink in the lounge.

            "Nope. Why?"  
            "I can't seem to find him anywhere and he's the first up in the battle lineup." HE looks around, hoping to find the warrior.

            "Knowing him, he probably went out to find Ami."

            "He cares about her more than I thought he did," Jamie responds.

*

            "Excuse me, but have you seen Fire Cat anywhere?" Bit asks a passing mechanic.

            "Actually, I have a while ago. She went toward the main office I think." He points to his right.

            "How long?" Bit grabs his shoulders and squeezes him.

            "Maybe an hour or two."        

            "That won't do any good." HE lets go and the man backs away a little.

            "If you really want to meet her, wait at the registration desk after her battle."

            "Huh?"

            "Each warrior that gets placed into the top four has to check it at the registration desk after the battle that got them into the top four since different rules and standards apply."

            "That's perfect! Thanks so much." He starts his run back to the team. "_Ami, I'm gonna find you one way or another."_

* 

            "Count, everything is going the way we've planned it to go," a man in a long white lab coat with blue hair and eyes says as he enters the Count's quarters.

            "I truly am surprised this would work so well." The man walks over and stands next to the chair the count sits in.

            "It is very easy though considering how much Fire Cat wants to win. She really is the best warrior out there and no one suspects a thing."

            "Soon the BackDraft's vision will come true.

*

            "And we're finally ready for the first of four battles that will decide the top four Zoid warriors."

            "From the Blue side, we have Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero from the Blitz Team. I don't think it was a surprise that this duo got into the top eight. Their story is truly one that everyone wishes could happen to them and for this fight, he seems to have chosen the orange armor."

            "And from the Red side, we have Brad Hunter and the ShadowFox from the Flugel Team. Just as a quick fact, the ShadowFox is a one of a kind Zoid that has never been used before Brad of course."

            "And what makes this interesting is that these two warriors were once teammates and even fought against each other in a battle that was a draw."

            "Well then I guess this will be the time to show who really is the better warrior."

            "The area within a five mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero versus Brad and the ShadowFox. Battlefield 1000. Ready? Fight!"

            "And in the second arena, from the Blue side we have Katie Yoo and her Gunsniper from the Tank Team. Katie is a returning warrior and this is her first time in the top eight. It's her first year using the Gunsniper though, so it's impressive how far she has gotten. From the red side, we Ryu Koto and his Stealth Viper of the Zi Team. Ryu is also a returning warrior and last year placed in the top four. It looks like he'll be going for the top two at least this time around."

            "In the third arena, we have Jesse Jimenez and his Saber Fang of the Rico Team. It's amazing how many Saber Fangs we've seen this year, but Jesse has shown that with the right training, even the most common Zoid can become a champion. And from the Red side, we have last year's champion, Isamu Ionue and his Hell Cat the Ionue Team. Isamu has quite a special Zoid and hasn't shown its true power yet. When he does, warriors beware. "

            "And in the fourth arena, we have a special battle. Since airborne Zoids often overpower land Zoids, airborne are usually grouped together for the elimination rounds."

            "And now to introduce our warriors. From the Blue side, Jamie Hemeros, the Wild Eagle, and the Raynos of the Blitz Team. This boy has certainly amazed everyone with his skills and we have also found out that this Wild Eagle is the son of the older Wild Eagle."

            "NO wonder he's so talented."

            "And from the Red side, we have Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire from the Fire Team. We all had a feeling that Fire Cat would get up to here. And fighting solo against an airborne Zoid can be a difficult task, so this will really show us what she's made of."

*

            "WE never did finish our first battle and in the second battle Ami fought me. It looks we'll be able to find out who is better now," Brad says as he starts the charge. 

            "You can bet on that," Bit answers starting his charge as well.

*

            "This will surely be an interesting battle. I've never really thought of you as a warrior," Ami says as she tries to shoot down the maneuvering air Zoid.

            "I may not battle much, but that doesn't mean that I'm not one of the best warriors. I got this far, didn't I?"

            "I guess you have a point. But it doesn't mean you're good enough to beat me." She dodges an attack from Jamie and continues firing.

*

            "Look at Bit and Brad go. It doesn't look like either of them are going to give up easily. I really hope Bit wins though. He has the best chance of winning," Leena comments.

            "Of course you think that. He's on your team. I would rather have Brad win." She closes her eyes and tilts her head away from Leena as everyone sits in the bar watching the battles.

            "But you have to admit Naomi, Bit may be a better warrior," Leon says.

            "But there's still Ami. There's a chance that she may win this battle and get into the top four. She has much more experience than Jamie does and has only lost one out of her hundred or so battles," Jack replies.

            "We really need that money though, so hopefully Bit and Jamie win," Doc says while looking at the bill.

*

            "His aim is definitely getting better and he already knows most of my moves. But I can't get up as high as he is. If he only came down." She dodges attack after attack.

            "Airborne Zoids are supposed to have an advantage against types like Rapidfire, but her speed is just too quick for me to get a perfect shot from this distance. I could try going closer, but I don't know if that will do it." He lowers the Raynos a bit and fires, getting the closest shot he has all battle, but wuickly moves back up as he almost gets shot down. "Darn it. Maybe I have to go down further." HE points his Raynos down, hoping for the best.

            "It looks like he's coming down again. And I have a plan this time." She moves closer to the wall, standing still. "That's it. Just a little closer." She waits as the Raynos gets as close as she wants it to get. "Now!" Rapidfire chases for the wall and opens up her wings. She pushes herself off the wall at an angle so that she pushes herself into the air. "I gotcha birdie."

            "What in the?" As Wild Eagle starts to pull up, Fire Cat comes along and rams the side with her head, shaking up the Raynos. Fire Cat lands back on the ground and pushes herself off the wall again into the air. 

            "Strike Laser Claw!" This time, Rapidfire takes her claw and slices the Raynos' wing off. AS Rapidfire lands safely on the ground, Raynos loses control and spirals to the ground, as the remnants of his wing sparks and smokes. Wild Eagle furiously grabs at his controls, hoping that his Zoid would get up.

            "Come on. Get up Raynos."  
            "I don't think so." Rapidfire pounces on the Raynos as he's almost ground level, using her paws to hold down the head and body. She takes her teeth and bites into the flying Zoid's neck. Then with one swift yank, Rapidfire pulls off the Raynos' head off its body and throws it to the side, leaving a dead body behind.

            "Oh man. I can't believe what I just saw. For all of you guys who didn't see, Rapidfire has just ripped off the Raynos' head like she was picking a grape off a vine.

            "Let's hope that the pilot is okay, or Fire Cat will have to be disqualified." They watch as they see Wild Eagle stumble out of the Zoid's head in one piece.

            "The Raynos is no long able to fight. The winner is Rapidfire."

            "My goodness. I still cannot believe what has just happened here. I never expected Rapidfire to rip off that Zoid's head."

            "She's really starting to get aggressive now and that is understandable in fierce competitions like this. A warrior has to do what she has to do to win."

            "But wasn't that a little too much? I can't believe the judges let that happen."

            "As long as the warrior wasn't killed, they can't do anything about it. But whoever is up with her for the next round should beware that she won't be a pushover."

*

            "No. I thought I would finish before she did. I need to hurry up." Bit starts charging faster, using his strike laser claw a number of times, but missing each one as he rushes.

            "This isn't like you Bit. I know you're head strong sometimes, but you seem to be rushing everything." The ShadowFox starts to back away from the Liger.

            "You know what? Just strike me down so I don't look like a total fool giving up."

            "Giving up? Why?"

            "I haven't been able to speak to Ami since she left and the only way I can talk to her is if I get to her when she goes to the registration desk after she wins, which she has. And I really need to talk to her, no matter if I blow my chances as the winner. SO just do it." He closes his eyes, ready for the hit. 

            "Wow Bit. I can't believe you would do that. I know I'm going to regret this though." Suddenly, the ShadowFox charges, but passes him and knocks into the wall.

            "The ShadowFox is no longer able to battle. The winner is Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero."

            "Brad? But why?"

            "There's no time for explanations. You need to find Ami. So go."

            "Alright."

*

            "These battles just get weirder and weirder. First Rapidfire rips off the Raynos' head and now ShadowFox just ran into a wall for no apparent reason."

            "I think I'm getting to old for this job."

*

            Bit waits by the doors to the registration desk, tapping his right foot and arms crossed. "Where can she be?" HE looks around and finally sees Ami coming toward him. "Ami! Ami!" he screams as he runs toward her. She doesn't notice and passes him, leaving him dumbstruck.  "Why isn't she answering?" He thinks for a second. "Um, Fire Cat! It's me, Bit!" She suddenly stops and turns around, looking at Bit for the first time in days.

            "Bit Cloud. It's been a while." She smirks and gives a little chuckle.

            "Oh man. I never thought I would talk or even see you again except on the battlefield." Before he can say anymore, Ami turns around and starts walking towards her destination. "Wait Ami, I want to talk to you." Bit runs after her and stops as she does, without turning around.

            "Well I don't want to talk to you." Bit suddenly, freezes, unable to talk hearing the words he just heard.

            "What?"

            "The only way I'm ever going to talk to you is on the battlefield, when we face each other in the final battle. I'm sick and tired of being paired with you as the best warriors. I am the best and the only reason your team stayed in Class C was because of me and I'm going to prove that to the world," she says tensing up.

            "Ami, what wrong with you?" He takes a few steps forward until Ami spins around, the pendant on her necklace glowing.

            "Nothing's wrong. I've just realized a lot of things lately, like how much I hate you. I'll only talk to you on the battlefield Bit Cloud." She turns back around and heads through the doors, leaving Bit outside alone.

            "Alright, I'll see you out there, if I can win."

(Jamie's Voice): Bit and Liger and Ami and Rapidfire have made it into the top four, along with two other warriors from other teams. I hope that they don't have to fight against each other, but there's a good chance. Ami is close to finishing off her battle and Bit is going to start to start soon. I hope he has what it takes to get into the top two. Bit and Liger really are a great team. The problem is that Bit's been really depressed. Come on Bit, it looks like you're holding back. Bring out Liger's full potential. Next time on Zoids: Chapter Two- Bit's Fight Into the Top Two, The Decision To Fight To the End. Ready? Fight!

I know these have taken a long time, but I've been so busy with college. Classes started today and orientation week was so much work. Anyways, it's almost done. I can't believe. I still need to finish my other ones too. I have the sequel already planned out and it's going to be major Bit and Ami, not to mention great Zoid battles, and my own spin on Zoid battling. Keep reviewing and visit my site too. Hope to get the next chapter out soon (maybe this weekend). Oh yeah, I want to thank Acri, Robert Bryant, and Nate Sndel for naming some Zoids for me to use. Also, if you're looking for a good Zoids site, go to John's Channel Zi Homepage. Alrighty then. Keep reading and reviewing. When I see reviews, I know that people are reading and I love it when people read my stories. I really want to try to get 100 reviews by the end.

-Chibi Reli


	16. Bit’s Fight into the Top Two, The Decisi...

Zoids: Chapter Two

Bit's Fight into the Top Two, The Decision to Fight to the End. 

            "Hey there Bit, congrats on getting this far." Bit looks down from on top the Liger Zero to see his fellow teammates plus the Flugel team and Jack.

            "Thanks Leon." HE smiles and hops off the Liger.

            "You know things are just going to get a lot harder now?" Jamie says.

            "Yeah, I know. You feel better now Jamie?"

            "I'm fine. Just a few bruises."

            "You better be careful if you have to fight Ami Bit," Brad says.

            "Yeah, I know." He looks at Brad. "Brad, I never got to ask you why you gave up the chance to advance."

            "Are you asking now?" HE crosses his arms and looks straight at bit.

            "Yeah." Bit nods his head for emphasize. 

            "When you talked about hurrying the battle so you could get to Ami made me realize how much you really care about her. And a woman who would make you give up a whole lifetime's worth of work must be more than just a little crush. And anyways, you were winning the battle before you started hurrying up. You would've won and you've always been the better warrior between the two of us."

            "Thank you so much Brad, but I don't if I can fight now." HE looks away not wanting to see his friend's faces.

            "Why not?" Doc asks.

            "Ami told me the only way she would talk to me was if I battled her in the finals."

            "So?"

            "I wanted to battle her under different conditions, where we would enjoy the fight. I still don't understand why she would act like this."

            "Bit, you can't give up a chance like this. IF you don't win, you may never see Ami again. And then after you lose the battle, you're going to regret never having tried your best to go against her. She means a lot more to you than you realize. You need to see her," Leena screams in his face, for the first time supporting him fully. 

            "Attention. Bit Cloud please report for your battle. This is your last warning."

            "I guess I'll be going then." He sighs and turns toward the Liger.

*

            "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final rounds of the All Class championships. WE are finally down to our top four warriors you will now be fighting in the main arena."

            "And now, for those who just tuned in, some info about the previous battles for the top four positions. In the battle between Bit Cloud and Brad Hunter, it seemed to be a tie until the Liger Zero acted a bit strange. Soon after, the ShadowFox ran straight into the wall, knocking it out of commission. Between Katie Yoo and Ryu Koto, the stealth viper seemed to be too much of a match for the Gunsniper."

            "Between Jesse Jimenez and Isamu Ionue, the Helcat's superior capability seemed to be too much for the Saber Fang. And finally, between Fire Cat and Wild Eagle, it seemed the Raynos would win. But as soon as he came in closer for a better shot, Rapidfire took advantage and ripped the Raynos' head. The pilot is okay though."

            "And now, for the first fight to decide one of the top two warriors, from the blue side we have Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero from the Blitz Team. IT also seems that Bit has chosen the blue armor here. Bit has really worked hard to get up here, including the help of his team and other fellow warriors. This will be one of Bit's hardest fights we believe."

            "And from the red side, we have Ryu Koto and his Stealth Viper from the Zi Team. With this Zoid, Ryu has certainly gotten himself out of many close calls. It is no surprise though that he has placed in the top four, but we will soon see if he can get into the top two."

            "The area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero versus Ryu Koto and the Stealth Viper. Battlefield 1001. Ready? Fight!"

            "Let's go Liger." The Liger starts firing as he charges, but the Stealth Viper slithers away.

            "Too slow kitty." THE snake goes toward the Liger and as Liger moves away, the snake bites onto Liger's tail. The Liger roars out in what seems pain and starts running around the stadium, knocking the snake against the wall once before it falls off.

            "That wasn't very nice."

            "Anything goes in a battle. Your partner Fire Cat showed everyone that."

*

            "Bit can win this fight, so why isn't he Dad?"

  
            "I don't really know Leena. He's still holding back some of his skill."

            "I think he's doubting fighting Ami again," Leon comments as he watches Bit closer.

*

            Liger attempts another pass at the Stealth Viper, but misses and runs away before it can hit him. "Is this worth it? I don't know if I can fight her like this?" On a hunch, Bit looks into the audience and sees a familiar face. It's Ami, standing by one of the main entrances watching the fight. "She looks so sad. I want the old Ami back." Suddenly, the Liger shakes as it's hit.

*

            "Bit you fool, pay attention," Doc screams at the television.

*

            "Am I doing the right thing?" Suddenly as he looks at Ami again, remembering the time before she left.

            _"You and I both know there's a pretty good chance we'll go up against each other. What would happen?"_

_            "I guess we would just battle and make it a great one at that."_

_            "One that they'll never forget. And we should have it on a huge field so we have plenty of room."_

_            "And to make it even better, I say we do Rapidfire versus Jagar and only one gun a piece."_

_            "But no matter what, we would still be the great cat duo we are now, right?"_

_            "Definitely. Anyways, we would still have the next year to fight each other."_

_            "When are you going to tell Ami how you feel?"_

_            "About what?"_

_  
            "About her and you can't hide it. Everyone can tell you love her Bit, so you should stop trying to hide it."_

_            "I wouldn't know how to. I mean I could do something like in those romance movies, but that's so corny."_

_            "She pretty special Bit. IF you don't tell her, someone else will for sure." Leon turns toward the sunset. "You once told me that you've been searching all over the world for the perfect Zoid partner, but on that journey, you've also found the perfect human partner who almost relates to you in every way. SO, what are you waiting for?"_

            "What am I waiting for? I want the old Ami back. The one who would spend time with me and always make me feel better. That's why I want to go up against her. If I don't. I'll never get a chance to get her back. This one is for you Ami." Liger starts its charge again dodging each shot fired by the snake. HE circles around and soon pounces on the snake, paralyzing it. Liger takes its claw and slashes the snake.

*

            "Well that's it ladies and gentlemen. IT looks like Bit and the Liger Zero have won the first of the two spots in the finals.

            "That was an amazing battle. Bit and the Liger just seemed to get this incredible surge of energy from nowhere."

            "And next we will have the battle, but first the battlefield must be cleaned off. Meanwhile, let's go to our person behind the scenes, Maria Sanchez, for her interview with Bit Cloud."

            "Thanks you guys. I'm here now with one of the two top warriors, Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team. Bit, how do you feel about winning this battle? For your first time being here, you've already made it into the top two."

            "I think I'm pretty proud of myself to tell the truth. I always had confidence that Liger and I would get to the top, but with how things were going, I wasn't sure if the confidence would be enough."

            "You're talking about Fire Cat, aren't you? How would you feel if you fought against her?"

            "Yes, I'm talking about Ami and I want to face her. I hope that facing her, I can talk her back into the warrior and friend she once was. I have no idea why she's acting like this though."

            "Well, good luck Bit in the next round. Back to you guys in the stands."

            "Thanks Maria. We are now ready for our next battle to determine the next person to be placed into the top two. From the blue side, we have last year's champion, Isamu Ionue and his Helcat from the Inoue Team. Isamu has certainly lived up to his title of the most powerful warrior, but now he's really gonna have to work for it. He also states that he has a secret weapon that he's ready to use, but no one has seen it yet. And from the red side, we have Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and her Rapidfire from the Fire Team. There's no surprise that the great Fire Cat has made it into the top four. She also has a pretty good chance of getting into the top two and by the way she's been battling, she wants Isamu's title."

            "The area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Isamu Ionue and the Helcat versus Fire Cat and the Rapidfire. Battlefield 1001. Ready? Fight!"

            "You're going down Isamu."

            "We'll just see about that." The two start their charge and the Helcat starts to fire, but Rapidfire quickly moves behind him and starts shooting. Isamu gets away and starts firing again, but Ami evades each attack with out a problem. 

*

            "Look at Ami go. Isamu can't even touch her."

            "Why can't Isamu do something? If Ami wins, Bit will have a hard time winning the championships. At least against Isamu he has a better chance."

            "Don't forget, Isamu still has a secret weapon of some kind. He could still win."

*

            Isamu misses another shot by Rapidfire by a thread and runs away, trying to get space from her. "Man, she's better than I thought and this is just the beginning of the battle. I might as well try out my secret weapon then."

            "You're mine." Ami starts to charge again, but suddenly the other red cat disappears in front of her eyes. Where is he?" She looks around franticly looking for a sign.

            "And it looks like Isamu's secret weapon was a stealth shield, usually made just for Helcats. Who would've guessed? But is Fire Cat able to fight an invisible enemy?"

            "Scared aren't you Fire Cat?" From nowhere, shots are fired and Rapidfire barely dodges them.

            "I've never been scared in my life and I won't start now."  She looks around, searching for a sign.  "There has to be someway to find him." 

            "Listen Ami, listen, like the way a cat does to locate its prey."

            "Huh?" Suddenly, she hears the gears of another Zoid moving. "Wait a sec. I may not see him, but I can still hear him." She stays still for a while and hears more gears moving behind her. She moves right out of the way before the shots hit her.

            "Well, it looks like either Fire Cat was lucky or she has a plan of some kind. How can someone escape an invisible enemy?" Rapidfire continues to dodge the shots quickly, only getting hit a few times. She suddenly stops and listens again.

            "I got you and your title!" She fires a barrage of shots to her right and the Helcat appears, falling down on its side in defeat.

            "That's it ladies and gentlemen. We have our two top warriors for the final battle. The next and final battle for the All Class Zoid Championship will be between Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero versus Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire. This will surely be a great match."

*

            "No. It can't be. Now that Ami is going to fight in the next battle, Bit doesn't have that good of a chance," Doctor Toros says while covering his face pretending to cry with the rest of the team around.

            "Thanks for the vote of confidence doc. At least I'll be able to talk to Ami though."

            "Hey Bit, I've been doing some research on the battle before Ami left, and I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange about Ami 

when you met her?" Jamie asks.

            "Actually, she had this weird necklace around her neck that glowed. Could that be something?"

            "It could be. I'm gonna do some more research."

(Leena's Voice): Bit and Ami have made it into the final round. Now they're going to have to duke it out for the right to be called the most powerful Zoid warrior. Wow, a battle between two Ultimate-X's. It should be just as good as the battle between the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury. But is Bit up to the challenge? And just as it looks like things are going to get heated, the Ligar Zero stops. Wait, Bit, what in the world are you doing? Don't get out of the Ligar Zero. You have a championship to win. What are you talking about Dad? Bit's going to do something that's even harder than his most difficult Zoid battle? But will it be enough to help Ami and will he have to sacrifice his chances of winning? Next time, on an emotional Zoids: Chapter Two-The Toughest Battle of Them All, Bit Speaks from the Heart. Ready? Speak.

I can't believe there are only two chapters left! (Rapidfire sits on the ground and starts to cry.) Don't worry though. The sequel will come out soon after, promise. I just want to thank everyone for responding. I never knew that this fic would do so well. Well, thanks again and keep reading. Only two more chapters. What will happen between Bit and Ami? Will Ami ever return to normal? Who will win the championship? I need to finish a chapter in another story first though.

-Chibi Reli


	17. The Toughest Battle of Them All, Bit Spe...

Da Da Da Da! And here is the second to last chapter. I can't believe it's almost over.

Zoids: Chapter Two

The Toughest Battle of Them All, Bit Speaks From the Heart

            "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's All Class Zoid Championship. We're finally down to our top two warriors. Today, one warrior will go home the loser and the other will go home with the title of this year's All Class Zoid champion."

            "Now to recap the final four battles. The first battle happened between Bit Cloud and Ryu Koto, with Bit Cloud being the victor in an amazing recovery. The second happened between Isamu Ionue and Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya. Though things looked grim for Fire Cat when Isamu went into Stealth mode, Fire Cat came out the victor. Now we report to Maria for an exclusive interview with Fire Cat herself."

            "Thanks you guys. Here I am with the second finalist for the title, the great Fire Cat. Fire Cat how does it feel to be in the top two?" the reporter asks sticking the microphone in Ami's face.

            "How do you think I feel? I've been working all my life for this moment," she says proudly.

            "Alright. I must say that everyone thought you were going to lose when Isamu went into stealth mode. How did you know where to find him?"

            "He was only invisible to the eyes, not the ears. IF you listened carefully, you could hear the gears of his Zoid move."

            "Wow. How did you think of a strategy like that?"

            "MY brother told me."

            "Your brother? But isn't he dead?" She asks surprised.

            "Yes, but whenever I need help, he always seems to be there for me, helping me through."

            "Well isn't that interesting. That's all for here guys. Back to you."

            "Thanks Maria. We're going to be taking a break now and we'll come back when we're ready for the final battle."

*

            "SO Bit, do you think you're ready for this? It's going to be very hard you know. Ami has years of experience over you and seems to be a lot rougher and tougher than she usually is," Brad says as he, the Blitz Team and the rest of his friends gather once more around the Liger Zero.

            "I'm positive. This is the only way I can talk to her. I need to do this no matter what. I don't even care if I win now." He looks at his partner, as if he's waiting for him to agree.

            "What? You can't mean that Bit. The team needs the money," Leena cries.

            "I do mean it though. Having Ami back is more important than the money and title. I can always get that next year. I might never get Ami back though," he answers, subconsciously tightening his fists.

            "I understand," the Doc says in deep thought.

*  
            "I want you to get all our available Zoids ready for an attack?" the Count reporters to the man over the main screen.

            "What for sir?"

            "Once Fire Cat defeats Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero, we'll destroy him and then take over the Zoid Battle Commission like we've always wanted. It will be the perfect time to strike."

            "Yes sir!"

*

            "It's the time we've all been waiting for. The final battle! Now let's get this thing started because I can't hold in the anticipation anymore."

            "From the Blue side, we have Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero of the Blitz Team. And for this battle he seems to have chosen the blue armor, which increases the Liger's speed. A great choice for this battle."

            "And as for their story, Bit Cloud actually started off as a scavenger for lost Zoid parts. HE soon got involved in a battle the Blitz Team was involved in and found the Liger Zero, a Zoid that was unable to be piloted by anyone on the team. HE soon joined them in a battle, helping them catch a victory. Since then, these two have been fighting their way to the top. Then came the Royal Cup, where the Liger Zero showed itself to be an Ultimate-X by defeating the Berserk Fury of the BackDraft, also an Ultimate-X and bringing the Blitz Team into Class S." The crowd in the stadium roars out in cheers as the blue Liger form steps out onto the field.

            "From the Red side, we have Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team. Fire Cat didn't gain her nickname until she became a floater. Ami started off on the Fire Team with her brother, Kikeru Kamiya, an aspiring warrior who had lots of potential. She also found Rapidfire right before her very Zoid first battle in the middle of the desert. Together they fought until they faced Pierce Duke of the Slasher Team. During the battle, Pierce attacked killing Kikeru, but seriously injuring Ami. It took her a while before she was able to get back in Rapidfire. While going from team to team, her great skills as a warrior were shown and soon became a big warrior, giving herself the name Fire Cat with her matching ears and tail. She soon found an opening at the Blitz Team and then joined. Soon after a battle, Fire Cat left the Blitz Team and showed up here as part of the Fire Team." The crowd screams as well as the fiery cat Zoid steps out parallel to the Liger.

            "These two have now become a team to be reckoned with that is until that battle a couple of days ago. Those two seemed so close, that nothing could separate them. There was even a rumor that their relationship was more than just warriors for the same team. But now they are going to have to fight each other in order to realize their dreams."

            "The area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero of the Blitz Team versus Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team. Battlefield 1001. Ready? Fight!"

            "You're mine Bit Cloud. I'll show you who the better warrior is," she declares as Rapidfire lunges forward toward her prey.

            "Ami, listen to me for a second," he pleas as he steers the Liger away from her.

            "Not until you defeat me." She starts firing at the white Liger, but he quickly gets away.

            "But I don't know if I can like this," he whispers to himself.

*

            "Do you think Bit can do it?" Leena asks.

            "I'm not really sure," Jamie replies.

            "He has a lot of things going through his head other than the battle at hand," Doctor Toros says as he watches the fight.

*

            Ami passes by Bit again, firing as Bit tries to dodge each shot. Liger roars and tries to attack, but goes off before he gets close enough. "I hope you understand this Liger. It's just too hard. Please forgive me." Liger roars again as he dodges another attack by Fire Cat.

            "Bit Cloud, fight me right now!"

*

            "And it doesn't look like Bit and the Liger are doing so well. There usual style of going head on isn't shown here. What's all that about?"  

            "MY guess is that he's dubious about fighting Fire Cat in her condition. But we'll just have to see."

*

            "Alright Liger, let's do this. Strike Laser Claw!"

            "Strike Laser Claw!" The two cats pounce toward each other, but once again before Liger can strike, he turns away, getting nicked by Rapidfire.

            "This isn't working. I can't fight her like this. It's just tearing me apart. Where's her gentle soul?" The Liger roars once as he dodges another attack. "So you understand Liger? Then you know what I've got to do." Suddenly, the Liger stops and the hatch opens. Bit gets out of his seat and stands tall in plain view as Rapidfire turns toward him and his still Zoid.

*

            "Bit! What are you doing? Get back in the Liger and battle."

            "Leave him alone Leena," her father commands.

            "What for dad? He's gonna lose everything." She turns away from the battle and looks at him with his hands together, elbows on his knees and chin on his hands, with eyes closed deep in thought.

            "This is a more important battle for him and it's going to be a battle even more difficult to win than against Fire Cat herself."

            "What are you talking about Dad?"

            "You'll see."

*

            Fire Cat stands meters away from the still Zoid. "SO it looks like you're giving up Bit? Then I'll just destroy you now." Ami starts to charge for Bit, but suddenly the Liger roars several times, like he's pleading. Soon after, Rapidfire roars back and stops. "Rapidfire, what are you doing?"

            "Thanks Liger." He looks straight ahead at the red Zoid, once his teammate, now enemy, thinking. "Ami, I think we should stop this battle."

            "What for? There's nothing wrong with this battle except that you aren't fighting," she screams.

            "That's where you're wrong. This wasn't the battle that we wanted to have underneath the tree that day."

            "That was just conversation Bit."

            "Even if, you're not the same person who you once were. The one I once knew. The Ami I knew would never do the things I've seen you do during the competition," he states, his voice starting to crack under the wave of emotion.

            "You're right. I am a much more powerful warrior. And things always get rough in competitions where so much is at stake."

            "Ami, please, this isn't right. Please come back to the team and return back to normal."

            "You just want me back because you think then I'll be easier on you and you'll win. I know you haven't been doing your best."        

            "That isn't true Ami. Believe me." He brings his hands together, praying for her to listen to him.

            "Then why? Why do you want me back so badly, even if you know I will always be able to defeat you?" she asks, her voice becoming angrier with each word.

            "Because…" HE stops, closing his eyes, thinking of the right thing to say.

            "What? Spit it out Bit Cloud!"

            "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that…" he stops his whisper again, trying to gain the courage that he needs, fists gathered at his sides. "Because I'm in love with you Ami!" he shouts so the whole world hear

            "What!" 

*  
            "Woah. He just didn't…" Jamie starts to say.

            "But he did," Leena answers.

            "I knew it," Leon states.

            "Good job Bit," Doctor Toros says, congratulating him.

*

            "I can't believe what I just heard. This has to be a first in Zoid battling history. Bit Cloud has just proclaimed his love to Fire Cat," Bob says, grabbing onto his microphone and enunciating each word.

            "IT looks like those rumors may not have been lies after all," Martin says, lying back in his chair, still stunned from the speech.

            "But let's see what Fire Cat has to say about this."

*  
            Rapidfire's hatch door opens and Fire Cat steps out, staring straight at Bit a few meters in front of her. "What did you say?"

            "I said I love you Ami Kamiya. When I first met you, I thought it was just a crush of some kind, but as we fought together and spent time together, that crush grew into something bigger and I knew realized exactly what is was until you left. I felt my heart shatter when you left. That's why I fought so hard to get here, so I can talk to you, even if it meant losing the title in the last battle against you Ami," he screams, not wavering as each word comes out of his mouth. Tears start to brim, showing his emotion even more. 

            "Bit, I never knew…" her voice softens and her eyes slowly gathering tears. She closes them for a minute as the jewels around her neck start to shatter.

*

            "Sir, there's a problem. The device seems to be breaking," one of the men report.

            "Get everything ready then. We'll strike while everyone's distracted." The count gets up and heads out the door, ready for the battle.

*

            Ami takes a step forward still stunned and so does Rapidfire, but suddenly stops as she sees a spec of light coming from one of the entrances. "Huh?" Ami quickly gets back into Rapidfire and gets her gun ready to fire.

            "Ami!" Bit screams. The shot buzzes by Bit and the Liger and lands by one of the entrances, scaring out three guys with a large enough gun to destroy a Zoid.

*

            "What in the world?" Naomi asks.

            "What was that?" Leena asks also.

            "I'm not really sure." On the screen, hundreds of Zabat, Raptors, and Saber Fangs appear from the sky along with a dozen Whale Kings.

            "WE better get our Zoids out," Leon suggests.

*

            The Count himself stands in front of a giant microphone on one the Whale Kings, ready to make a speech. "We of the BackDraft group here by demand that all warriors and that the Zoid Battle Commission give into us now, or else feel the wrath of our power. Fire Cat, you will pay for your betrayal to our group." From the Whale Kings, missiles are shot and the enemy Zoids start attacking as well.

*

            "Get the Zoids out now," replies the general to all his men at the commission headquarters near by.

            "It's going to take us a while sir. We weren't expecting anything like this."

            "Don't worry about gentlemen. I think the warriors from the competition can take care of things," Doc says as he shows all the warriors going out.

*

            Bit looks back at the entrance and then to Ami. "I thought that was for me."

            "Now why would you think that Bit Cloud?" she asks chuckling.

            "But…"

            "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out there before all the other warriors have all the fun."

            "Right." He hops into his Zoid and follows Ami out onto the battlefield.

*

            The Count and other BackDraft members watch the battle as the warriors in the competition are slowly decreasing the BackDraft's number with each shot. "Sir, there are just too many of them."

            "But how?"

            "Are you scared count? You'll feel out wrath now, the wrath of our Zoid warriors. You have interfered with one of their most important competition and you won't get away from it," proclaims the General from the headquarters. Suddenly, a shot is fired at the Whale King and hits, sending the giant ship downwards. Before it crashes though, a Raynos is seen flying out, but soon gets shot down as well. The Count scurries out, but is quickly blocked off by a giant red leg.

            "I don't think so count." He looks up at the giant red cat and tries to turn around only to be blocked off by a giant white cat in the opposite direction.

            "You better listen to the lady."

            "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me, by giving you into the proper authorities."

*

            "Well that surely was exciting, wouldn't you say?" Bob asks.

            "Most definitely. But now, the battlefield has been set up and we're ready to continue the battle."

*

            "Ladies and gentlemen of the audience, I'm sorry but the battle will not be able to be continued," the General states.

*

            "What's going on here?"

            "I think it may have to do with that crack the BackDraft said about Fire Cat's involvement with them. Let's find out."

*

            "Ami, Fire Cat, Kamiya, you have been charged with treason against the Zoid Battle Commission. The punishment is eradication of your warrior status and Zoid gear. You will never be able to fight in an official Zoid match again. That means you must be eliminated from the battle."

            "What?" Bit says.

            "I understand." She bows her head in defeat as well as Rapidfire.

            "This means that you Bit Cloud will be the winner."

  
            "I can't accept that," he clearly states.

            "Why not?"

            "Because I don't want to win by default. If Ami is disqualified, then I forfeit," nodding his head for emphasize.

*

            "This is definitely another surprise ladies and gentlemen. Neither finalist is going to be accepting the title. SO then what will happen?"

*

            "Then we have no one to give the title too."

            "Wait."

            "Jamie, what are you doing here?" Ami asks as Jamie runs on to the field in front of the two Zoids.

            "I'm here to save this battle. Sir, don't disqualify Ami from the battle. She didn't choose to fight for the BackDraft."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Ami was forced into becoming a member. That battle before she left, a shot was fired at her before her system went haywire. During that time, she was brainwashed into leaving the Blitz Team. And that necklace she has on only intensified the mind control. I have all the data right here and Doc is sending over another copy right now." HE lifts up a black disk, showing the evidence.

            "Can that be true?" Ami grabs the necklace and takes it off slowly, only feeling a bit of pain in the back. She blinks a couple of times and stares at it. "Woah, this feels weird."

            "Please sir, let her have her status back and let her participate. She's worked so hard for this honor," Bit says. Silence hovers over the city for a few moments, waiting for the General's decision.

            "I guess then under these conditions, Fire Cat will be allowed back in and the battle will continue against both members of the Blitz Team." The city erupts in cheers again; happy that Fire Cat is back and that there will be a final battle.

            "I was wondering, could I please keep my place on the Fire Team? I started on that team and I would like to finish on it," Ami asks gratefully to the elder man.

            "I don't see why not."

            "Could we ask you a few more requests?" Bit asks.

            "Like what?"

            "Well, we actually planned out this battle a while ago and we would like to battle on a bigger field, like the one on the borders of Zoid City."

            "Please let us. It will be a much competition this way since we won't have as many border restrictions and the people will love it more."

            "Why not? This day hasn't been normal anyways."

            "Alright!" the two pilots cheer.

*

            "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Fire Cat is back in action and the battle has been moved. We're going to have to get some good cameras out there."

            "In a few hours, the final battle between Bit Cloud and Liger Zero of the Blitz Team versus Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team will happen. Ready?"

(Ami's Voice): It's official. I'm not a flunky for the BackDraft anymore. Now, all I have to do is finish them off, with help from my friends and the other Zoid warriors of course. The battle for the most powerful Zoid warrior is still on as Bit and I go for it and I've chosen to stay fighting as a member of the Fire Team. We've decided on only one gun each and using our speed, with him using the Jagar. Now we'll see who the better warrior is since we should be on level playing fields. Bit and Liger have sacrificed a lot to reach this far, but so have I, my brother's life. And in the end, the winner is… Well, you just gotta watch and see if you want to know. Next time, on the last episode of Zoids: Chapter Two- Bit vs. Ami, The Champion Will Be Proclaimed. Ready? Let's do it.

I did it! One more chapter is out. My favorite part was writing about how Bit professes his love for Ami. I really worked hard on that part. So, how is it? Are you guys wondering about you will win the fight? Well, you're going to have to wait. Keep checking up, reading, and reviewing.

I love weekends!

-Chibi Reli


	18. Bit Vs Ami, The Champion Will Be Proclai...

I know I said this chapter would be out sooner, but college is killing me. If you're thinking about Cornell, be prepared! Anyways, I have hardly been in my room. I also had my first test and got a 76, when the average was a 69 in a second semester calculus class. Not bad for only studying the night before. But then I failed Physics and there's no curve. How depressing! Oh well, just gotta try harder next time. Anyways, today is the last day of fall break, so that's why I've had time to write.

This is it. The final chapter! Yay! I can't believe it. It's here. Here you go ladies and gentlemen. Please be gentle on reviewing this fic. I want everyone who reads this to review!!!!!! I want 100 reviews before I start the sequel.

Zoids: Chapter Two

Bit Vs. Ami, The Champion Will Be Proclaimed.

            "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's All Class Zoid Championship. If you've just tuned in and thought you missed the final battle, then it's your lucky day."

"Earlier today was the battle between Fire Cat and Bit Cloud, but then a wonderful event happened. Bit Cloud professed his love for the fiery female. Then, the BackDraft arrived, but thanks to the efforts of our other warriors, that obstacle has been eliminated."

            "Then it looked like Fire Cat was going to get her Zoid gear revoked, but was able to get it back. The two warriors also asked for a different Zoid battlefield, which the commission agreed to."

            "And so you have it. The real final battle between Fire Cat and Rapidfire of the Fire Team and Bit Cloud and Liger Zero of the Blitz Team. The real test of skill will be then."

            "And to make things more interesting, Fire Cat hasn't said anything about Bit's little speech. I wonder how that will go."

            "By the look in her eyes, I think the feeling is mutual."

            "But now let's go to Maria, who's ready to interview these two warriors. Maria?"

*

            "Thanks guys. I'm sorry to announce though that I won't be able to have an interview with the two. It seems they each have blocked off their sections to all reporters and even other Zoid warriors. They are really taking this battle seriously. Back to you guys."

* 

            "This day has been getting better with every passing minute and now the final battle will happen, under different circumstances. Instead of the usual battlefield stadium, the final fight will take place out in an open field on the outskirts of Zoid City. And instead of unlimited ammo, the two cat pilots have chosen to use only one gun rumor has it. So who do you think will win this fight Bob?"

            "It's hard to tell here Martin. Bit and the Liger Zero have incredible raw skill plus their uncanny luck. Meanwhile, Ami and Rapidfire have skill due to their years of experience and always have great strategic ideas. It really is anyone's battle."

*

            "Are you ready Bit?" Jamie asks as the usual group of warriors wait around the white cat.

            "I sure am. Nothing is going to stop this fight," Bit replies while punching the air, getting warmed up.

            "Now remember Bit, we need you to win this fight for the team. Just remember that."

            "I will Doc. Don't worry."

            "If I was you, I would worry." They look up to see a young woman standing upon Liger Zero.

            "Ami." She jumps down and lands gracefully on the ground.

            "Hey you guys. How are you?"

            "We're fine, no thanks to you. What are you doing here anyways?" Leena asks crossing her arms.

            "I came here to apologize for what happened before. I understand if you don't want me on the team after this." She lowers her head and looks away.

            "It wasn't your fault Ami. You were being controlled."

  
            "Leon's right. Anyways, we need you for the team next year so we can get more money."

            "Alright." She looks at them and smiles, nodding her head. She then turns her attention towards Bit.

            "So, do you think you're ready to fight Bit?"

            "I sure am. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

            "Well, I better be going. The battle is going to happen soon." Ami runs away as Bit starts to climb into the Liger.

*

            "Are you ready Fire Cat?" Bit says as Liger in his blue suit roars and stops at his destination in the field.

            "Ready and prepared for a great fight." Rapidfire enters and roars back. From above, the white judge appears and lands on the ground.

            "The area within a fifty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Bit Cloud and Liger Zero of the Blitz Team versus Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team. Battlefield 0000-the final battle of the All-Class Zoid Championship. Ready? Fight!" The two stand in silent at first, until a wind blows and Rapidfire puts a paw forward.

            "You're going down Bit Cloud!"

            "Not if I can take you down first!" The two charge at each other, ramming heads with one another, the other one try to move the other back. They soon break apart and start wrestling each other across the field.

*

            "This is truly going to be a great battle," Brad comments.

            "It sure will. Who do you think will win?" Leena asks.

            "It's hard to tell," Jamie replies.

            "I hope it's Bit. I don't want to loose any more money." The doc looks at his tickets.

*

            "It really looks like you've gotten faster Ami." Bit continues to fire at Rapidfire, who easily dodges each attack.

            "Sure have. You'll never be able to catch up to me." She starts to speed up, running circles around him.

            "_She's right. There has to be a way to slow her down. And I think I know. Alright Liger, let's make these count." HE continues to fire, directed at Rapidfire's right leg and hits it, Rapidfire tripping._

            "No way. You still haven't healed completely Rapidfire?" Rapidfire roars as the Liger Zero starts to charge. "I know you can get up. We can't end this way."

            "Get ready Ami. Strike Laser Claw!" Rapidfire gets up on all fours just as the Liger comes down. But in the knick of time, Rapidfire pushes herself into the air, and jumps over the Liger Zero, landing on its back and pushing off, the landing safely on the other side. "I can't believe…"

            "That's it Rapidfire!"

*

            "Ladies and gentlemen. That was truly a great feat we have just seen."

            "If it wasn't for that jump, the battle would've been over." The two announcers lean over closer to their screen.

*

            Now the Liger Zero Jagar runs circles around Rapidfire as he fires and she tries to fire back. "Take it easy Rapidfire and then we'll surprise Bit." She begins to run around, slower this time and showing a limp.

            "It looks like she's losing her ability to run fast and that was Ami's greatest offense and defense. WE have this in the bag." They both start to fire at each other again, neither hitting except a few on Rapidfire.

            "I know you hate this. But it'll work."

            "I think it's time to end this battle once and for all, wouldn't you agree Liger?" HE roars and gets his rockets ready. "Alright. Let's charge in with all we got!" Bit starts the charge toward Ami, and Ami charges as well, except gaining speed quickly she reaches speeds greater than his. "Uh oh." Suddenly the Liger, starts to turn around, but before he can, Rapidfire head butts his side, pushing him a few meters away.

            "Man, that hurts. Now it's my turn to end this. Strike Laser Claw!"

            "Liger, we need to get out of here now!" The Liger's jets go on full blast, forcing the Liger out of the way before Rapidfire can strike. HE soon gets back on his feet and the two continue the battle.

*

            "And another close call, this time for Bit Cloud."

            "The battle just keeps getting better and better." The two now enjoy a tub of popcorn.

*

            "That was pretty sneaky Ami," Bit says dodging another attack, both Zoids looking pretty beat up

            "Oh and like what you pulled wasn't so sneaky?" The two beaten up Zoids continue to run circles around one another, firing hoping to get the other. Suddenly, both Zoids stop firing.

            "Uh oh. It looks like we're both out of ammo." Liger freezes in place and so does Rapidfire.

  
            "Then it's going to be a showdown."

*

            "IT looks like both Zoids are out of ammo and according to their rules, they are unable to get anymore."

            "Now this will have to be a battle of wits and skills."

*

            "We hit her before with our Strike Laser Claw and we can do it again. She may try to jump though, so we'll just go a bit higher into the air to catch her. Right Liger?"

*

            "All we have left is our speed and Strike Laser Claw, but so does Bit and the Liger Zero. WE need a plan." Suddenly Rapidfire roars and a diagram is shown on the screen. It's of the Liger Zero jumping up into the air, with the distance showing how far he jumps in to the air. "Do you have a plan Rapidfire? Because I think you just gave me one and I think it's the same one."

*

            "Let's do this thing Liger. Strike Laser Claw!"

*

            "Gotcha Rapidfire. Let's do this! Strike Laser Claw!" The two giants charge at top speeds towards one another. They soon get close enough to jump up, and start to bring back their paws for the final blow. "Now Rapidfire!" Suddenly, Rapidfire's jets turn upwards, sending her to the ground.

            "What is she doing?" Once she lands, she points them to the ground and opens her wings, claws still glowing, and forces herself into the air, where she's right under the Liger's belly. 

            "Perfect!" She brings back her paw and slices the Liger's underside, and hearing the Liger roar in pain, takes him and throws him to the ground, with a cloud of smoke surrounding. Rapidfire lands as well, but not solidly, wobbling a bit.

            "Come on Liger. You can get up." Slowly, Bit helps the Liger rise to its paws.

            "Sorry to do this." Rapidfire charges again and rams heads together, sending the Liger Zero back a few yards on the ground and Rapidfire collapsing to the ground.

*

            "And both Zoids are down, but not out. Who will win this battle now?"

            "I would say the first one that gets up all the way and stays up will be the winner, but which one that will be? Each cat took a powerful blow, so only time can tell." 

*

            "Let's go Liger. We can still win." Bit frantically moves the controls.

            "Rapidfire, don't give up now." Slowly, the Liger Zero is the first Zoid to start getting up, but Rapidfire starts right after. Both Zoids shake, their legs being unstable, but get fully up eventually. They slowly turn around toward each other, and stare at one another for only a few seconds, though it seems like minutes. Neither one moves and all that's heard is the wind and birds. Suddenly, a loud cracking is heard. The next thing seen by everyone is the Liger Zero's legs giving out, falling to the grassy ground with a loud thump. He attempts to get up for a second time, but is unable to make it half way as he falls back down.

            "The Liger Zero's command system has frozen. Bit and Liger Zero are unable to battle anymore. The winners and this year's All Class Zoid Champions are Ami the Fire Cat Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team."

            "We won? I can't believe it. WE won Rapidfire!" Ami jumps out of the cockpit and starts dancing. Rapidfire roars in her glory and arches her back, sending a dancing Ami rolling down her back, but quickly grabbing Rapidfire's tail before falling off.

*

            "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. This year's All Class Zoid Champion is Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team."

            "Congratulations you two. You girls earned it with all your hard work. And congratulations to all the other warriors that have participated."

*

            "No. There goes the food budget for the next month."

            "What? You bet all that money on Bit Dad?"

            "Well, yeah. I thought he would win." He starts to sink, hiding behind the table for protection.

            "It really was a great match and the best did come out on top," Leon states.

            "HOW about I buy a drink for everyone here? I have the money you know." Naomi holds up a ticket, showing how much she bet on Ami.

            "You bet on Ami?" Leena asks surprised.

            "Of course. Us girls have to stick together."

*

            "Rapidfire we did it! Kikeru would be so proud of us. We beat Bit and Liger." She suddenly stops her victory dance and looks at the fallen Zoid. "Bit. Liger. Oh no." She slides off Rapidfire and runs toward Liger Zero. She then climbs onto him and gets the hatch open, showing an unconscious Bit. She kneels on the counsel and starts to shake him. "Bit? Wake up Bit! Come on!" He starts to stir and Ami moves back for a second. Bit suddenly opens his eyes and his safety harness is taken off. He puts his hand to his head for a minute and then looks at Ami. 

            "Ami?"

            "Oh man. I'm so glad you're okay Bit." She looks over him one more time.

            "I'm guessing this means that I lost."

            "I'm sorry Bit. I just hope that you aren't mad at me and that won't ruin our friendship." She looks straight at him, looking like she may cry at any moment.

            "_I guess she doesn't feel the same way. IT won't. WE agreed at the beginning that we wouldn't get mad at each other no matter who won. Anyways, the best warrior won. You've always been better than me. I just want us to be partners again. I mean there is always next year, right?" He holds out his hand so Ami can shake it, but instead, Ami smiles, jumping off the counsel and landing in Bit's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his. Surprised at first, Bit puts his arms around her, closes his eyes and returns the action. They soon break away and Ami puts her forehead to his._

            "Right." Bit blushes but Ami gives him another quick peck.

*

            "And what a great ending to this battle. Friends are reunited and a new kind of partnership kindles."

            "It certainly is."

*

            "That's so cute. It's about time they got together," Jamie says.

            "And it was so romantic too."

            "Leena honey, I can be romantic too," Harry says coming out of nowhere right next to Leena.

            "Um, shouldn't we go meet Ami and Bit and congratulate them?" She gets up and leaves.

            "Yeah." The rest leave behind her and Harry still stands there now alone.

*

            "Maria here and I'm with this year's All Class Zoid champion Fire Cat and the second place winner Bit Cloud. Bit, how does it feel getting second place? It is a big honor being only your first time here."

            "I'm not upset about losing if that's what you mean. I put my whole heart into my battle and enjoyed it. That's all that matters. Plus, I can always win next year."

            "And Fire Cat, congratulations on your win, this being your first year as well. I bet thousands of people are wondering how you thought of such a great plan."

            "Well, I can't take all the credit. Rapidfire was the one who helped spark my inspiration and it was her calculations that showed me what do to."

            "So how do you feel?"

            "I don't know how to express how happy I am right now. I feel like I've taken a big step in my life, but I still haven't completed my goal of being the most powerful Zoid warrior."

            "What do you mean?"

            "There are probably other pilots out there who didn't participate because they thought it would be a waste of time. I can't be called the most powerful Zoid warrior until I beat every Zoid warrior out there."

            "So what will be happening next between you two?"

            "We were thinking about traveling until the next term begins," Bit responds.

            "There is still so much of the Zoid world we haven't even seen and warriors we haven't fought, so we're going out to explore and become even better pilots."

            "Well that's great. Congratulations to you two again."

*

            "I can't believe it's over. It's gone by so quickly with all the events that have happened. I can't wait until next year."

            "It isn't over yet. We still have the awards ceremony. Then you can reminisce all you want." The two announcers grab each other in a hug and start to cry.

*

            "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for participating in this year's All Class Zoid Championships. We would also like to congratulate all warriors for trying their best. And now on to the awards ceremony. Our third place award goes to Isamu Ionue and his Helcat of the Ionue Team." Isamu gets out of his Zoid and stands on the 3 block, while being handed a giant check.

            "Our second place award goes to Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero of the Blitz Team." Bit gets out of the Liger Zero and is handed a check as well as he stands on the 2 block.

            "And last but not least, this year's first place award winner and All Class Zoid Champion, Ami, the Fire Cat, Kamiya and Rapidfire of the Fire Team. Congratulations you two. You're hard work and sacrifice have paid off. You're brother would be proud." Ami gets out of Rapidfire and stands on the highest block between Isamu and Bit, holding up her check. In the back, Rapidfire roars and so does the other two cats as everyone claps. A woman then comes over to Ami and hands her a microphone.

            "Oh, okay. I guess I want to thank everyone for a great battle and I'm sorry about damaging your Zoids. I also want to thank the Zoid Battle Commission for letting me back. Then there are the big thank yous. First, to the members of the Blitz Team. Doc, thanks for hiring me in the first place. Leena, I know we started off on rough grounds, but I think things have improved. Jamie, thanks for the great food and for getting me back into the championships.

            "Then there's Bit. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you now. I still remember when we met each other on the street while you were posting up flyers. I loved all the battles that we went through together and I couldn't wait to battle you. And then even though you were risking everything you fought for, you still tried to get me back and that meant so much to me. I love you so much Bit.

            "Now I can't forget about Rapidfire. We have been through so much together and no matter what, you will always be my closest friend.

            "And finally there's my brother. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. HE helped raised me before himself and even taught me how to pilot. HE even gave up his life for me. I owe everything to him. This championship was for Kikeru." Suddenly, a loud roar is heard and everyone looks to see a Red Blade Liger enter through one of the entrances. "Kikeru?" She stares as the Zoid as the hatch opens and inside Kikeru is seen. He's a little taller than average with the same hair and eye color as Ami, but with short spiky hair. He wears a red waist length leather jacket with a white shirt under and a pair of black pants. He gets up from his seat and looks at Ami.

            "Little sister, you've grown up so much and I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. "

            "Thank you for everything big brother." He looks away from her and to Bit.

            "Take care of her for me Bit Cloud!"

            "I will." HE gives him the thumbs up.

            "Goodbye Ami." He looks at his sister one more time and steps back into his Zoid and leaves in a startling exit as he jumps over the stadium in one leap, leaving a trail of red light behind. "I won't let you down Kikeru," Ami whispers as she wipes the tears away from her face.

*

            "Clothing and food?" Ami says standing on the ground with a clipboard in her hand and Bit in a red and white hover cargo looking around the giant crates.

            "Check and check."

            "Ammo?"

            "Check."

            "Spare systems?"

            "Double check on that."

            "Robot connected to hover cargo?"

            "Triple check!"

            "I say we're ready then." HE walks out as the rest of the team approaches.

            "Bit, Ami, I'm asking you two to change your minds. Why don't you stay with us? WE could battle and win a lot more money."

            "Sorry doc, but nothing can change our minds."

            "Yeah. WE need to do this for us. AND that's more important than money in our eyes," Bit says grabbing Ami's hand.

            "So where are you guys going to?" Leena asks.

            "We're not sure. The only thing we do know is that we're heading west."

            "Why west?" Jamie asks.

            "Because that's the was Kikeru left. All this time he's been showing me the right path to take and that was just another clue." She points and looks, hoping to see her brother.

            "Well then, have fun and don't forget us."

            "Don't worry Jamie. We'll be coming back. It's not like we're going to join another team." They both wave and walk into the hover cargo. Soon, it starts to drive away down the desert fields.

            "And there you have it. The end of the second chapter of our Zoid careers.

            "Wait a sec. This is the end of my third. First was with my brother, then as a floater, then with you guys."

            "Alright. It's the end of the second chapter for me and the third for Ami."

            "That's better."

            "And with saying our final goodbyes, we end Chapter Two of our Zoid battling story as Ami and I leave towards the west for a much needed vacation."

            "Wait a sec."

            "Okay, sorry. 

            "Who knows what will happen though? We may find other Zoid warriors who are just as good us. There are just so many possibilities for adventure and excitement and nothing is going to hold us back.

That's it. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I was proud of it and because of all the reviews, I will probably start the next sequel, but more reviews would make it a guarantee. Anyways, keep reading and for all you writers, keep writing! See you soon!

-Chibi Reli


End file.
